You'll Be in My Heart
by marissa148
Summary: Post 6X02. The Evil Queen said that our heroes had some untold stories that had yet to be revealed. Some, that they would not want to be revealed. What if there was a story, a secret that Regina didn't want anyone to know, not even herself. Warning! Has past DragonQueen and possibly future DragonQueen
1. Baby Mine

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I have done a Once story. I promise to finish Dragon Heart, but it's a companion with my other story I'm doing. So I was watching Sunday's episode and this came to mind. I hope you like it.**

Regina may have not enjoyed her time in Leopold's castle, but she could manage when he was away. He was on another diplomatic trip in a neighboring kingdom and would not be back till the next week. What made it better was that his flak of a daughter was with him as well to learn how to negotiate with other kingdoms. Regina smiled as she read her book near the candle light before she went to sleep. It was one of her few escapes from her prison. Normally, during nights like these she would teleport herself to the Forbidden Fortress, but alas, Maleficent was not there.

Regina and Maleficent had been seeing each other more frequently ever since Regina helped Maleficent get her revenge on that sleeping beauty. But it was difficult. Between her family, her duty, her lessons with Rumpelstiltskin, Regina could visit her only friend maybe twice a month if she was lucky.

Nights like these were even rarer for Regina, being alone in her castle. Well, almost alone.

A loud boom rang throughout the castle corridor. Regina already knew it was going to be a long night with this thunder storm. She placed a bookmarker between the book and set it down on her nightstand. Then, right on cue, Regina could hear the sounds of little feet running towards her door. The doors bust opened as the guards were about to come in. Regina dismissed the guards as two little fist tried to pull itself up on to the bed. Dark brown curly hair was the first thing Regina saw. Regina tsked as she got up and went to the front of her bed.

She kneeled down and came face with a teary blue eyed girl. Daniel's eyes. "Sweetheart are you all right? Did the thunder scare you?" Regina asked in a sweet voice that was only for her. The girl's curls bounced up and down. She looked no more than five years old.

The girl screeched again as the thunder crashed once more. The girl held on to Regina for dear life, afraid that the storm would get her. "How about you sleep with me tonight? Would you like that?" Regina hugged the girl to comfort her. Not moving to look at the queen, the child fiercely nodded her head.

Taking that as a yes, Regina picked up the child and laid her on the bed. Regina coved both her and the child with her blanket. "There, there, I'm here. And I will not let anything happen to you."

"Promised?" the girl's voice was muffled as she was trying to hide in the nook of Regina's neck.

"Promise. Forever and ever."

"What about when I grow up?" The girl moved to look at Regina with curiosity.

"Even when I am old and grey my little bird. I will always protect you."

"What if a monster was to attack me?" Fear struck the girl's voice.

"Then I'll make sure it wished it was never born."

"What if bandits kidnapped me?"

"Then I would look for you till I found you and make them sorry that they took you."

"What if you forgot me?" The child gasped. "What if I forgot you?"

"That will never happen, you know why?" the girl shook her head fiercely. Regina gently held the girl's hand and placed it over Regina's heart. "You are my heart," Regina placed her hand on the child's heart. "That means I will always be with you. I will always be in your heart as you are in mine. I can never forget you," Regina moved the curls from the girl's face and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," neither one noticed that the thunderstorm had stopped. For a moment, the world was in peace.

 **Stroybrooke**

Regina's eyes flew open. She looked around the room to see that she was in her bedroom. She exhaled and closed her eyes. Her dream, it felt so real, but not at the same time. She tried her best to remember her dream, but failed. All she knew was that in the dream she was safe. That she was loved. She looked over at the clock to see it was eight in the morning. Regina knew she had to go see Zelena. She had to apologize for yesterday and tell her that the evil queen was back.

Regina had gotten up from her bed and got ready for a new day. It was going to be long between the evil queen, apologizing to Zelena, and running the town. The dream was now a distant memory.

 **What do you guys think? Should I continue or should this be a one shot? Please tell me, I really want to know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	2. We are One

**Hey guys! Wow! I didn't expect this much response for the story so I will continue. I plan to post the chapters on Monday. Also, fair warning, I love Maleficent and she will be in the story and the story might be a Dragon Queen. I'm not sure yet. We will see what happens. But anyways on with the story.**

"Snow either way it's not fair! Why do you and father have to go?" Regina stopped when she heard her daughter whining to Snow. Regina stood near the door, out of sight so she could hear what they were talking about.

"Because Evie we have to. Father is the king and I am next in line. Sometimes we have to go on trips even when we don't want to," Regina rolled her eyes. Leopold told her and her daughter the same thing earlier that day when he announced that he and Snow were leaving to attend a christening of a new born child with a king in another kingdom that Leopold did business with. That made Regina's blood boil. Even though Evie was not Leopold's daughter, although he didn't know that, he shouldn't treat Evie this way. What made it worse was that he announced it only a few hours prior. He should had said something the night before.

"But today?" Regina could hear the pain in her daughter's voice.

"I know it's hard. But he promised to have a party for you when we get back. Please Evie try to cheer up," Regina moved away from the door when she heard Snow's footsteps coming closer. Her stepdaughter didn't notice the queen's presence as she walked the other way, preparing to leave with her father. At least she would be gone as well.

Regina looked into her daughter's room and saw her daughter laying on the bed, pouting, trying to read a book for her lesson later on that day. It was very elegant room for an eight-year-old. A four poster canopy bed that could fit an adult with light purple and blue sheets. A wooden toy chest at the end of her bed with matching vanity across from it and matching wardrobe near the window. Its wasn't much, but Evie wasn't the type that would want materialistic things. Yes, like any child she would love receiving gifts, but Regina had noticed she was the happiest when she was with her family. Especially when it was just her and Regina in the stables tending to the horses. If only Daniel could see this.

"Good morning my little bird," Regina strolled into her daughter's room, pretending that she didn't hear what she and Snow were talking about. "What's the matter?" Regina sat on the bed next to her daughter.

"Why doesn't daddy like me?" Curiosity and sadness were in Evie's eyes when she looked at Regina. She cursed Leopold for making her daughter cry again.

"Why would you say that?" With years of practice with Snow, Regina asked her daughter in a fake surprise shock tone.

"Because he's leaving today," Evie pushed herself up and sat. "Why does he have to leave today on my birthday? He could had waited one more day," Evie looked down and crossed her arms. "He never does this to Snow," even though Regina was sure that Leopold did not know the truth about Evie's parentage, he still treated Snow as his favorite. There was no doubt about it. Regina wasn't sure if it was because Snow was his first born, or that she was next in line for the throne, or even in Snow looked like her dead mother. Either way, Leopold had a favorite daughter and Evie was picking up on this. Regina had to fix this.

"Evelyn look at me," gently, Regina lifted her daughter's chin so she was facing her. "I can honestly tell you that your father loves you with all his heart," and it was true. Daniel would had loved Evie as much as she did. Although Regina never got a chance to tell him that he was going to be a father, Daniel would talk about having a family with her one day. He was excited to be a father and vowed that when he became one, he would do whatever it took for this children to live a happy and healthy life.

Evie scoffed at her mother, believing she meant Leopold. "All right," Regina stood up, "if the birthday girl wants to act this way then I guess she won't get her present," she said walking away knowing this would get Evie's interest.

"Present?" Regina smirk when she knew she got her daughter's attention.

"Yes dear," Regina summoned a small, black box and turned to the girl. "It is your birthday and I know your father said that we would have a celebration when he gets back, but I thought you should get something today," she handed Evie the box.

"What is it?"

"Open it," without having to ask twice, Evie open the box.

"Mother, it's beautiful," Her eyes grew huge as she saw the necklace inside. It was a golden chain, sapphire teardrop necklace. Normally silver would look lovely with the stone, but Regina wanted her daughter to know that she was special, unique. That she was more than the king's daughter and Snow's sister, she was important as well. "I love it" Evie gasp when her eyes landed on a necklace similar to her own around Regina's neck except it was Ruby. "You have one that looks like mine," that was another reason why Regina wanted her daughter to have the necklace. So that they had something that was theirs. No one, not even Snow White could take that away from them.

Evie picked up her hair and Regina clasped the necklace together. Evie let go of her hair and turned to her mother so she could see. "It's perfect," Regina smiled at how much her baby has grown. "It matches with your eyes too."

Evie grinned and ran to her mirror. "I'm never going to take this off," Evie wrapped her little hand around the stone, knowing that she was loved.

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen smiled at that memory as she looked down at her own necklace. As time went on, she wore it less and less until she stopped all together. But Evie was true to her word, she never took it off until the last time the Evil Queen had laid eyes on her. She wondered whatever happened to the necklace. It hurt that Evie wasn't there. The Evil Queen would do almost anything to get a chance to hold her oldest child.

Having Henry helped sooth the ache she had in her heart over her daughter. Even if Regina had forgotten her, the Evil Queen did not. Snow White had to pay. If it wasn't for her, Daniel would be alive. Evie would be here.

"Regina are you hear?" the Evil Queen silently growled at Zelena for calling her that.

"I told you not to call me that," she walked into the living room to see Zelena putting Robin down for a nap.

"Sorry. Force of habit. Speaking of that, I saw your other half today," Zelena sat on the sofa. The Evil Queen should be nice, Zelena hasn't ratted her out yet and she is letting her stay here.

"How did that go?"

"She tried to apologize to me about blaming me for going into her vault and warned me about you. Don't worry I didn't say anything about you. I hate it that I'm the scapegoat in this town. They seriously need to find a new one."

"Don't worry," the Evil Queen patted Zelena's back gave a chersire cat grin. "When I am done, Regina will be coming to you for help and forgiveness."

 **What do you guys think? Please tell me, I really want to know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	3. The Sorceress Apprentice

**Thank you guys for the positive support. I really enjoy writing this story. And did anyone see last night's episode, pretty twisted. Hope to see more of the Evil Queen soon.**

Maleficent had just returned from flying around the forest. For the two decades that she was powerless, Maleficent missed her ability to turn into a dragon tremendously. So now, with every chance she got, she would fly around the forest. It was the best feeling in the world, she felt free.

As she transformed back into her human form, she felt something was different. Someone was in her home. Maleficent closed her eyes and was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke. She reappeared in the dark corner of the main hall, where she felt the presence. It was a girl. Maleficent couldn't see her well from where she was at, but from the looks of it she was still a child, barely in her teens. And she was a noble. Although the girl did not wear an eloquent gown, she did wear brown leather boots and riding pants only a nobleman could afford. She wore a dark blue riding jacket and her brown wavy hair was in a side low ponytail. Maleficent wished the girl would turn around so she could see her face.

"Hello!" The girl yelled out. "Maleficent," she finally turned around. Maleficent could see the girl was gripping something in her hands near her chest. Perhaps it was a necklace Maleficent thought. "I. I need your help. I want to learn how to do magic. I know that you are one of the most powerful sorceress in the land. And I thought maybe you can teach me."

"Why don't you show me what you know and light the fireplace?" Maleficent did not want to teach anyone, especially some little girl who thought she could brown nose her way into doing so. Perhaps she would through a fit since she was used to mommy and daddy giving her anything she wanted. _This should be entertaining_.

"Well you see, I can't," Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how to use magic," the girl confessed.

"Then why should I teach you?"

"Well my mother can use magic and so can my grandmother. Or so my grandfather has told me. I just want to know how to use magic," this was interesting. A girl with a magical heritage and yet still knows nothing. When Maleficent was her age, she would already know how to shift and make potions. Whoever this girl's family was did not want to teach her.

"Again, why should I teach you? You have a mother and a grandmother that knows magic. How come they cannot teach you?" Maleficent asked, wanting to know the girl's story.

"My grandmother is no longer with us. I've never even met her. And mother, well she is busy. Ever since my father died, she's been under a lot of stress, some that I think that may have affected her judgement," _this sounded like, no it couldn't be could it_. Maleficent stepped closer to the girl to get a better look, but still hid in the shadows. Her eyes widen in shock. The girl looked like Regina, only younger and had blue eyes. Maleficent had only met Evie a few times, but that was when she was a baby. Never would she imagine that one day Regina's daughter would come to her for help as her mother did so many years ago. No longer was she the curly hair child, but Maleficent could tell the girl was not yet a woman and had a long way to go. "Listen, I understand you might not want to teach me, but I know I have magic, just call it a feeling. My mother once told me that if you want to achieve greatness you have to learn from the best. And that's you," sounds like something Regina would say.

"There are other great sorcerers and sorceress in the land, why not ask them?"

"Because I told my grandfather that I would not make any dealings with the Dark One," _smart girl_. "And you have lived for many centuries. I know I can learn more from you than any book in the kingdom. Please give me a chance. Just one chance," Maleficent chuckled at this. Surely this girl was Regina's daughter. Not only they looked alike, but they both came to her for help. But Maleficent had to be sure it was Evie. She wouldn't teach just anyone.

Maleficent, with her head held high, slowly crept out of the shadows. The girl couldn't stop staring at the sorceress and neither could Mal. This was the first time in over a decade that Maleficent was in the same room as the child. Slowly, the girl loosened her grip and Maleficent could see that she was holding on to a necklace. She knew that piece of jewelry anywhere, Regina showed it to her before she gave it to Evie for her eighth birthday. This girl was Evie. Maleficent cleared her throat to get the girl's attention.

"Who is your mother?" Maleficent asked. Even though the girl looked like Regina's daughter, she had to know. The girl remained silent. Maleficent could only guess that the girl didn't think she would have a chance to talk, let alone meet Maleficent, so this may have been a shock. "Fine," Maleficent turned and started to walk away, "if you will not tell me then I will not consider training you."

"Regina," the girl yelled out. Maleficent turned to the girl and raised her eyebrow. "Queen Regina is my mother," that was exactly what she wanted to hear. Maleficent glided towards the girl until she was a few feet from her.

"You do look like her."

"You know my mother?" Maleficent chuckled and started to walk away. She would defiantly have to talk to Regina and tell her that her daughter was so interested in learning magic. "Wait! You said you would teach me."

"I said I would consider it," And Maleficent did, but it was a parent's job to teach their child, not hers.

"What is it that you want?" Maleficent stopped and turned to the girl, wondering what she was blubbering about. "I've always heard that magic came with a price, so tell me yours," well at least Regina had told her daughter about that rule.

"Why do you want to know magic so badly?" Maleficent remember all those years ago when Regina first wondered into her home asking for Maleficent to teach her magic so she could get her revenge on Snow White. But her daughter, from what Regina had told Maleficent Regina has given everything that she could to the girl. No one has crossed her so why in the world would she want to learn magic. The girl stayed silent, debating if she should tell her reasons. "Fine don't tell me, we can have our secrets as long as it doesn't harm one another."

"So, you will teach me," Evie said in glee.

"Yes, for a price. I need an errand girl to go to the nearby village to retrieve ingredients," Truth be told, Maleficent did not need one, but as she said they can keep their secrets as long it does not harm the other. But before Evie could go to the nearby village, Maleficent had to teach her the basics of magic and how to defend herself. If she didn't, Regina would kill them both.

"But can't you use magic to get whatever you want?"

"Magic can do many things, but one must understand the value of hard work. So do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Evie said without a second thought.

"Good, I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow," Maleficent turned to leave and prepare for tomorrow. It would be a long day for the both of them. Not to mention she had to talk to her dear friend on what her daughter was up to. Maleficent stopped when she didn't hear Evie walking away. Maleficent turned back to see the girl was nervously standing in the same spot.

"I thought we could start today."

"What's the hurry? We have time. And besides, I suspect your mother is worried that her poor baby is here with the big mean dragon," guilt crossed Evie's face as she looked away from the sorceress. Mal could tell that something wasn't right. "Evie does your mother know that you're here?"

Evie remained silent, too scared to look at Maleficent. "Does your mother know that you are here or not?" Maleficent asked louder this time.

"No," Evie finally confessed. "I was supposed to leave this morning to my grandfather's castle. She won't let me go back until my father's murder is found," Of course Regina would send away her daughter to hunt down Snow White. She wanted Evie to be oblivious to her plan. Regina may have wanted to hurt Snow, but never her daughter. Perhaps she would say there was an accident if Snow was killed. Either way, Maleficent wanted to stay out of it.

"Did you even have a plan when you came here?" If Regina didn't love the girl so much, Maleficent would strangle her.

"No, I just hoped that you would teach me. I didn't think that far ahead."

"I can see that," Maleficent took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Fine. I'll amend the deal. You can live here on two conditions. Your mother must agree to it and you have to complete your chores."

"What kind of chores?" Maleficent could see that this girl had never had to clean anything in her life. That was quickly going to change.

"Cooking, cleaning, clearing out the dungeons after my prisoners died," Evie froze in fear. "That one was a joke," Evie let out a sigh of relief. Maleficent would never let her see that part of the castle. "So what do you say? Or are you going to go back home to your mommy?"

"I'm in," Evie agreed.

"Good," Maleficent motioned the girl to follow her. the two were silent for what seemed like an eternity. The light from the windows lit up the normally dark hallway.

"Where are we going?" Evie finally gathered the strength to ask.

"You'll see," After a few twist and turns down various hallways and a few flight of stairs, the two were on the other side of the castle, the other side of Maleficent's wing of the castle. Maleficent may have not known how to raise a child, but she did know a teenager did need their privacy. At the end of a long hallway, the two stopped at the last bedroom on the right. Maleficent opened it to reveal a dusty room. Sheets cover the furniture and bed to try to keep the dust off. The air was stale from no one using it in years. Maleficent used her magic to open the doors that lead to the outdoor balcony. On the other side of the room was a door that lead to the restroom. "This is your room. Just be grateful I am not your mother now. I want this room to be clean by tomorrow morning. You can decorate it as you want, but it needs to be clean," Maleficent didn't need to see the girl's expression to know she was in shocked. Whether it was because the scary dragon offered her a luxurious room and was being kind to her or if the girl was surprised that she had to clean her own room. It didn't matter to Maleficent. Right now she needed to talk to Regina, she must be worried sick.

Once again, Maleficent closed her eyes and thought of where she wanted to go. Black smoked engulfed the woman and when the smoke cleared and she opened her eye, Maleficent was no longer in her castle, but Regina's. The queen was too caught up in her worries that she didn't even noticed Maleficent's presence. Without a sound, Maleficent went behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina tensed at this unknown presence. Maleficent smirked and laid her head on Regina's shoulder. "Hello dear."

Regina relaxed a little when she knew it was the dragon queen. If it was anyone else, they would had been dead. Regina began to wiggle her way out of Maleficent's arms, but she wouldn't allow that. "Maleficent this isn't the time or place," she said in an angry voice.

"Did you lose something, or someone?" Regina stiffened as Mal toyed with her. "Don't worry your daughter is safe with me."

"Oh thank God," the queen let out a sigh of relief.

"No just me," Mal let go of Regina. Using her magic, Regina summoned to glasses of apple cider. "I am surprise thought that you haven't taught her magic."

"It's kind of hard when the king did not know that I had magic."

"True," Maleficent finished the drink in one gulp and place the empty cup on a nearby table. "Your daughter wants me to teach her magic, if that is all right with you."

"That depends. Will you keep her safe?" Despite Regina's rantings about hating Snow White, she did love children, especially Evie. And for that, Maleficent vowed that not harm to come to the child.

"Of course," she said nonchalantly.

"Then, it's all right with me."

"Good. She will be staying with me. You can see her whenever you want."

"Gives me more of a reason to come over," a mischievous grin crossed Regina's face as her arms went behind Mal's neck. Maleficent pulled away as Regina was about to kiss her.

"As you said Regina, not tonight," Maleficent mocked the young queen before she teleported back to her kingdom. She had to get ready for a busy day.

 **Storybrooke**

Maleficent stared at the golden chain, sapphire teardrop necklace; the last time she laid eyes on it was a few days after the Charmings stole Lily from her. The last time she saw her. Memories stared to flood Maleficent as she remembered the good and bad times she had with her apprentice. The memory that stood out the most was the day when she came to her castle and asked for her help. Evie grew so much from that shy, unorthodox girl to a smart, and loyal young woman. Loyalty to a fault.

Maleficent guessed she was glad that she still remembered Evie. Unlike everyone else in this town, she was unaffected by the spell that made everyone forget the young princess. Maleficent blamed herself for what happened. She vowed that no harm came to Evie, but she failed. She should had known better, talked Evie out of it, protected her from-

"Mom are you all right?" Lily's voice interrupted Maleficent's thoughts. Well at least the Charming's offspring wasn't as useless as her parents and fixed their wrong. For that Maleficent was grateful.

As true to her word, Maleficent had been teaching Lily magic and how to be a dragon. Just like her mother, she was a natural. The two lived in a two story house in the middle of the wood, conjured up by Maleficent of course. They wanted to be away from the town so that they had room to practice without someone accusing them of something they didn't do.

Today, however, was different. Regina had told her that she kept Maleficent's things in a storage room. So the two were moving all of Mal's stuff in her new house and went through it. Maleficent found Evie's necklace in an old jewelry box where she had kept her most prized possessions in.

"Yes dear."

"What's that?"

"It belonged to someone who meant a lot to me in the Enchanted Forest," Maleficent handed the necklace to Lily. "She was my only apprentice," Lily observed the necklace.

"It's beautiful," she tried to hand the necklace back, but Mal wouldn't take it.

"I want you to have it."

"What? No, I couldn't. besides I already have a necklace," Lily pointed to her egg shell she had around her neck. Maleficent understood that the shell to Lily was a reminder of who she was, but to Maleficent, it mocked her. It made her remember that she never had a chance to raise her child. She would never know about the life they could had lived together; they should had lived together.

"I know, but I want you to have it. She gave it to me a long time ago and I want you to have it as a good luck charm."

"Saying I'm not good enough?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Well you did crash land in the forest last week. Lily," Mal pleaded, she wanted to give the only thing left she had to Evie to her. Reluctantly, Lily stopped and placed the necklace around her neck, where it belonged.

 **So I did warn you guys this might be a Dragon Queen, but we will see what happens. So what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should Maleficent had given Lily Evie's necklace? How come she is the only one that Remembers her other than the Evil Queen? Write your thoughts and comments in the box below. And if you haven't, Favorite and follow this story and I will see you next time.**


	4. To Tell the Truth is Hard

**Hey guys happy Monday. I wanted to say thank you for everyone who was either favorite or followed this story, or even did both. You guys are great, to be honest, I didn't think I would get this positive reaction to the story. So thank you.**

It's been months since Evie had stepped foot in the Forbidden Fortress, to say that she was a natural when it came to magic was an understatement. At the beginning it was difficulty, but after Evie had mastered the basics, it would take her a few days to a week to master whatever Maleficent told her that she needed to learn. Maleficent would never tell the girl, but she was proud on how much she had learn in a short amount of time. Nowhere near ready to let her go out to the village alone, but was getting there.

That day, Evie was trying to conjure a fireball, but with little luck. There were sparks that formed in her hand from time to time, but it was only for a few seconds.

To much as Maleficent's dismay, she had grown fond of the girl. Sure she acted too much of a princess in Mal's opinion and was procrastinator, but the girl was sweet and wanted to learn. So much that she asked about how Mal became the sorceress. Mal refused to answer her, it was too personal, too soon for her to tell her story. Other than King Stefan and his wife, the only other person who knew the truth was Regina. And that was years after they met.

Mal looked at the girl who was struggling to start a fire. Evie confessed to Mal that she preferred to wear her riding pants more than her dresses. Mal didn't mind and allowed her to wear them whenever she wanted. She wore a matching leather vest and her hair was in a side braid.

A smile crossed the girl's face as a small flame started to form between her hands. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Evie let out a sigh of defeat. A slow clapping sound that came behind Maleficent caused both Mal and Evie to turn to the source of the noise. "You're doing wonderful little bird," Regina had a wide grin. Maleficent was surprised that she didn't sense the queen's presences. Maleficent rolled her eyes at Regina's attire. It was excessive in her option, but slowly becoming common as time went on.

"Mom," Evie ran to her mother. Regina would visit her as much as she could, but Mal could tell that Evie missed her mom more than what she admitted. Regina tightly hugged her daughter, never wanting to let her go. "I missed you."

"I missed you too my little bird," Regina stepped back to see how much her daughter has grown. Regina regret Evie staying with Mal, not because Mal was a bad person, far from it. But because what Mal had said that night. Regina should had been the one to teach Evie magic, not Mal. She promised to herself that once Snow was found and punished, Evie would come back home and they could live out their happy ending.

"Regina."

"Maleficent," Regina acknowledge the dragon queen's presence.

"Dear why don't you take a break for a while? I think your mother and I have to discuss something," Maleficent knew Regina. The only time she would come to her home unannounced when Evie was there was because of business. Both witches agree that Evie should not be involved.

"But-"

"She's right Evie," Regina patted her daughter's back. "I will go fetch you when we are done."

"But mom I missed you," Evie whined. Neither of the woman did not like it when she did than and told her numerous time.

"Evie, did you finished cleaning out the stables," a guilty look crossed the young girl's face. Maleficent quickly figured out about Evie's procrastination problem and had to punish her a few time for it. "I thought not. Go," Maleficent pointed at the door. Evie huffed and walked out the door.

"I wish you didn't have to do that."

"It teaches her how to be independent," Mal justified her actions. "So what may I help you on this unplanned visit?"

"Rumors has it that Snow White is heading towards your kingdom."

"And you want me to report back to you if she steps one foot here," Regina nodded. Maleficent didn't want to be involved, but she was because of Evie. If Snow were to tell Evie what was happening, then Evie would leave and possibly get hurt. Nether of the woman would want that. "Fine," she said nonchalantly and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Is there anything else?"

"How is she doing, really?" Regina was concerned for her daughter. Other than revenge, that was the only thing she should any feelings for lately.

"Evie is doing fine. She wants to learns, I'll give credit for that," Maleficent reassured the worried mother. "I have a question for you Regina. After you get your revenge on Snow White, then what?"

"My Mal, you never seemed interested in interfering with my plans before."

"I'm not. I just wanted to know what you plan to do afterwards. What becomes of Evie?"

"Of us?" Regina interrupted Maleficent. "Aw you're worried?" Regina toyed with the dragon. Truth be told, Maleficent was. She is seeing what vengeance is doing to the queen. Her queen. Though she would never voice it out loud. Slowly, Mal was losing Regina. She had to find a way for her little queen to lose her way from Snow. Not for her sake, but for Evie.

"For Evie sakes," this caused Regina to laugh as if she knew the real reason.

"Mal I thought you knew," Regina stride towards the older woman. "Love was weakness.," she said in a husky voice as she played with Maleficent's curls. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun," a malicious grin appeared on Regina's face. Maleficent would find a way to free her queen from her fate. Just not now, Maleficent wanted to feel and would take what she would get.

 **Evie**

Evie was heading towards the stables. As much as she liked Mal letting her keep her horse, Torin, here at the castle, Evie hated Mal at that moment. She didn't see her mother as much as she liked and wanted to cherish the most of it when she was here. Not be humiliated by Mal to do her chores.

Evie had stopped in front of the stables, an idea crossed her mind. Maleficent did say earlier that day that her chores had to be finished before diner and that she should take a break. Evie smiled and decided to take Maleficent's offer and go take Torin out for a ride. Evie ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a snack for herself and her stead.

After preparing her horse and making sure the guards were not around, Evie speed out of the stables and into the forest. Normally she would stay on the grounds, but something inside Evie told her to explore, for days like these were rare for the young princess. Even moments like these were even more rare for her back at her palace. As she has gotten older, the more responsibilities she had. It was to be expect since she was a princess.

Thinking about home, Evie started to think about her father. Unlike Snow, she didn't morn his death for very long. Soon after his death, Evie's mother told her that she would be staying with her grandfather until the murder was found for her own safety. Evie wondered if Snow went to live with her family as well. Evie remembered begging to her mother for Snow to come with her, But Regina would not allow it. As much as Evie didn't want to admit it, but perhaps her mother was right. If this murder was to find them, it would be easily to killed them both than if they were apart.

That was something that confused Evie, who would want to kill her father? He was a kind, fair king. He made sure everyone in his kingdom was happy and well. As a father, he was the best to Snow. Just to Snow. King Leopold wasn't a bad father to Evie, it was… different. Evie felt that her father favored Snow more than her. Now if Evie had told this to anyone, one may think poor little princess not getting what she wanted. It wasn't that. Leopold would do anything for Snow. He would take her on trips with him, buy her anything her heart desired. While Evie was at home with her mother. Not that she minded, she loved her mother to death, but she wanted to travel like her sister. Have exciting stories to tell, to live beyond the castle's walls. When the king and Snow returned from their trips, they would go on about their trip. If Evie had to be honest with herself, she was jealous of Snow.

So much on the king's birthday, when he announced that Snow was his greatest gift, that hurt Evie. Evie had to walk out, she had to get away from all of this. Quickly, Evie head to the back of the room and head toward outside. Once she was at the gardens, Evie broke down crying from years of bottled up anger and jealousy.

Evie heard someone coming, more likely her mother. She wiped her tears and looked up to see her father. He sat down next to Evie and talked. She told him how he felt and he apologized to her. He had never meant to make her felt that way. He promised to try to change for her. He even said that on the next trip he would take her along. Evie was so excited to hear this. And for his credit, he was true to his word. Leopold tried to make time for Evie and it was great. For once, Evie was starting to get closer to her father. That is until he was taken from her. Whoever took her father was the monster. That's why she wanted to learn magic. Not only did she wanted to learn to protect her family, but to unmask this assassin and bring justice.

Torin stopped at a nearby lake. Even though Evie wanted to explore she knew better to go too far off or else Maleficent would go scary dragon witch on her. Evie got off her horse and lead him towards the lake. He need a break before they return. She took out an apple and Torin ate it out of her hand. Evie was about to get some bread and cheese, she stopped when she heard a branch break. She instead grabbed her knife in her satchel.

"Whose there?" she yelled out into the woods. Slowly, a figure started to emerge from behind a tree. Evie gasped. She couldn't believe it. It was Snow. She didn't look like her regal self, but in peasant's clothing. Either way, Evie knew her sister anywhere.

"Evie," Snow gasped and ran to hug her little sister. "What are you doing here?" Snow looked all over her little sister to see if she was hurt.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you were with father's family," it's been month's since Evie had seen her sister and she was glad Snow was there. Not that Maleficent's presences wasn't welcoming, but Evie missed her family. Especially Snow.

"Evie. I never made it out there."

"Why? What happened?"

"Evie," chills ran down her spine, knowing that something wasn't right. "You won't believe me."

"Snow you are my sister. I trust you," Evie try to reassure Snow.

"Your mother tried to have me killed," the world seemed to stop at Snow's confession. There had to be a mistake. Her mom loved Snow, she saved her from her horse as a child, she would never let someone hurt either one of them. "Evie say something."

"It's not true," Evie shook her head. "It had to be someone else. Mother would never hurt you Snow. You know that."

"She hired a huntsman to kill me."

"Why would she do that?" It didn't make any sense to Evie, none of it did. Her mother was a kind woman; she would never hurt anyone. It had to be the murder, he had to be involved somehow.

"I have to go," Snow turned to leave, trying her best to hid something from Evie.

"Snow. SNOW!" Evie yelled out, But Snow did not look back. Evie was torn. Her mother wasn't a monster. Her sister wasn't a liar. Gathering Torin, Evie headed back to Maleficent's castle knowing that she had to fix her family.

 **Storybrooke**

Maleficent walked into the diner as if she owned the place. She had told Lily that they would go out to eat once a week to be social. The diner was filled with unfamiliar faces that Maleficent had never seen before in the Enchanted Forest. She did hear that they had more residence from the land of Untold Stories, she didn't imagine it would be this much. The only room that she could see was next to her old friend nursing a cup between her hands. Her eyes locked on the woman who looked like she was a million miles away and walked towards her.

"Is this seat taken?" Regina slightly jumped out of her seat, unaware of the blonde near her. Regina nodded her head and Mal sat down. Maleficent ordered two drinks, but the old woman who ran the diner huffed at her and walked away. Granny could hold a grudge; she still hasn't forgiven Mal for trashing her diner when she was first resurrected. Mal looked back at Regina, she looked lost, hurt. Perhaps still morning her dear Robin Hood. Maleficent wouldn't had cared for the man except that he won Regina's heart. Maleficent knew that she missed up in the Enchanted Forest, though more likely Regina didn't remember why, and she always wanted a second chance with Regina. Maleficent blamed that stupid fairy, Tinkerbell, for leading Regina to Robin. That fairy had a lot to learn. Of course Robin was Regina's true love, but that didn't mean he was her only.

While it is true that fairy dust does lead to one's true love, but not all of one's true loves. And true love changes. Look at that imp and his bookworm, back in the Enchanted Forest it was clear that they were true love. But from what Maleficent had heard around town, Rumple's kiss couldn't wake Belle up when she was under the sleeping curse. True loves kiss didn't work, true love does not always last. They change as the person does, Maleficent wished Regina could see that. "Dear, what is wrong?"

Regina wasn't usually this quiet. It was unnerving to Maleficent. But she knew better, when Regina was ready to talk about she would. All Maleficent could do is to let Regina know that she was there. For what seemed like an eternity, the two women were quiet in their own thoughts. "I'm going to have to kill myself. "

"Regina don't be over dramatic," Maleficent grabbed Regina's drink and gulped it wise ease. She slammed the glass down and looked at Regina. "You're serious?"

"The only way to kill the Evil Queen is to kill myself," Regina's solemn looked confirmed it. Regina would have to sacrifice herself for everyone else to be safe.

"There has to be another way," Wasn't it the hero's way to find another way to save everyone without anyone getting hurt. And Regina was defiantly a hero.

"There isn't," Regina shook her head. "I shouldn't had try to rid myself of the darkness within me, I should had kept her in. I should had been strong enough."

"Enough with this pity party Regina," Maleficent was annoyed. The Regina she knew wouldn't have given up and would have to remind her. "You are one of the strongest person I know. You and your group of heroes will figure out a way. You always do."

"Not this time Mal," the former queen scoffed.

"Why don't you have dinner with me and Lily? Something new and to get your mind off of this," a small smile crept on Regina's face at this offer. For once it would be like old times before the curse, revenge and magic got in the way. But with their luck, something did get in the way. Regina's phone went off and she looked down at the device. More likely it was the savior or one of her friends.

"Raincheck," Regina said as she gathered her jacket and left a bill on the counter to cover her drink.

"Regina," Mal's voice ranged out. Regina looked at Mal from the door. "Don't do something stupid," the smile appeared once again on Regina's face for that someone in this town still cared for her, that still saw her as Regina, not a former evil queen.

Mal saw Regina walked out of the diner. She was determined to make sure Regina would not endure the same fate as her daughter did. Mal had to tell Regina the truth about her child, whether she lived or died, Regina had a right to know. Little did Maleficent know that the Evil Queen was outside of the diner and witness everything that happened. An idea formed in her head, a malicious idea.

 **So what did you guys think? What does the Evil Queen have in store? Will Mal tell the truth? Tell me in the box below and any other comments as well. And if you haven't please favorite and follow this story. Also, if you would like more Maleficent stories, I do have one posted called Dragon Heart. Check it out if you haven't and I will see you next time.**


	5. What Hurts the Most

**Hey Guys Happy Halloween! I hope you like this chapter, its the most intense one this far and I had fun writing it. And sorry its long, but theres a lot you have to know, so important.**

Evie was trudging through the forest. Her dark hood prevented the wind from hitting her face. Her curly hair was in a messy braid, tucked into her hood. She picked up the hem of her dark brown skirt with one hand as she crossed over the fallen tree, in the other hand she held an empty basket. She wore a white long sleeved shirt tucked in a black corset top. Evie heard a noise from above and looked up to see a large dragon flew past her. It must had been Maleficent. She told Evie earlier that she would be gone a few days. Evie thought it had to deal with the unexpected visitors that came by earlier that day. Ursula, Cruella, and Rumpelstiltskin. Two of the three visitors gave Evie bad vibes so she stayed far away from them as possible. Ursula on the other hand seen not as bad as the others, but still Evie stayed away. She couldn't leave the castle fast enough. Whatever Maleficent had in store, Evie wanted to stay out of it this time.

Evie continued on her journey, eying the abandon cabin to her right. It was once owned by this elderly couple who passed away over a year ago from old age. At least they had each other.

This wasn't Evie's first time to go into the village alone, in fact she had been doing so for about a year now. So much had change in a year. She was stronger, wiser, but still a procrastinator.

From the cabin, there were three villages near it. One to the left, one to the right, and one straight on for another few miles. Evie rarely headed towards to that one. Maleficent told her to go to the one to the right, but Evie didn't want to. She like the village to the left, they were friendlier. Besides, there was a bigger bookstore there and Evie had been dying to read this one book about an ogre and a bean stock. She had forgotten the name, but would know it when she saw it.

After a few minutes of silence, Evie could see the town from a distance. It would take her about a thirty-minute walk to get there. A smile crept onto her face. Back at her father's castle she was just Evie, the queen's daughter, in Maleficent's castle she was her apprentice. But out here she was Cordelia, the young granddaughter of Mr. and Mrs. Mills, the couple who lived alone in a cabin in the woods. Delia for short. As sad it was that no one knew the couple died over a year ago, Maleficent and Evie used this to their advantage and Evie posed as their granddaughter from the couple's only son who lived on the other side of the kingdom. Maleficent told her it was a way to ensure her safety. People would want to harm a princess or an apprentice of Maleficent more than a peasant girl who was helping out her elderly grandparents.

Once Evie arrived to the village, it felt like she was home. Everyone welcomed her with open arms. They asked her about her grandparents and how she was. Evie heard rumors about an evil queen and how she had been destroying villages looking for a bandit. Evie tried to ask about it but the villagers were afraid to speak it out loud. She shrugged this off and got the things Maleficent told her to get.

Evie saw the last place she needed to go before she headed to the bookstore and left for the day, the fabric store. Maleficent told her that she had to make her own clothes until she learned how to make them with magic. Evie was getting better, but still needed practice. She was good when it came to changing color, just not creating texture. Evie was looking at this lacey material that she could use for a corset top when she felt a presence behind her. Maleficent had once told her that feeling presence would come more naturally to her as her powers grew. And eventually she would know who was around her without even looking at them, it would take time.

"Delia," a voice called out for her from behind. Evie turned around to see a man who was only two years older than himself. He had beautiful tan skin and light brown hair. Although Evie had no feelings for him other than platonic, she did love his hazel eyes.

"Dominick," she yelled out as he came closer to her. Dominick was the blacksmith's eldest son and the first friend she made here. Her first friend she had ever made. He was a nice guy, hanged around with a bunch of jerks in this town, but still a nice guy none the less. Evie knew he had a crush on her, and she felt bad that she didn't felt the same. But she did love the attention he gave her. She had never been given that attention back at her father's castle, she was the spare child. Here however, Dominick had eyes only for her, so if that made her a bad person for wanting to come to that village so a guy that she would never court would make her feel special for a few moments was evil, then she was rotten to the core.

"How are you today m'lady?" He wore a goofy grin that Evie could help but to smile back.

"I am fine. How are you?" Evie looked back at the fabric, deciding if she should buy it or not. Money was no object to her, but she couldn't be excessive or she would blow her cover.

"I am well, but I would be better if you would do me a meager favor," Evie kept her grin, deciding she was going to buy the fabric and placed it in her basket with the other things she purchased.

"Yes and what is that?" She asked, still looking around at the fabric.

"Allow me to escort you to the dance next week," Evie froze when she heard what he said. She knew about the fall festival the village had every year. There were games, food, everyone would celebrate that winter was coming and prayed that it would be a good winter. The festival ended with the fall dance, where many people who were coming of age were to gather and socialize. For many, a promise that one day that they would marry.

"I'm not sure Dominick. I would have to ask my grandparents if it is all right to go," she lied. Evie had told Dominick that she only saw him as a friend, either he was stubborn or hard headed, but Dominick didn't seem to get it.

"I understand. Should I ask them?" Many people were afraid to go to the abandon cabin. That was her doing. Evie cast a spell to make it so people were afraid to go to the cabin and never venture there. It was a way so no one knew the truth of her.

"No, it is fine. I will ask them and tell you on my next trip here," she smiled up to him.

"Great," he let out a breath he didn't know he had. "Excuse me miss," Dominick called out to the woman who owned the shop. "I'll pay for what she has," he pointed to Evie. Evie was in shock, no one had ever done this for her.

"Dominick no," she said.

"Delia, please. It's my money and I'll do what I want with it," he handed the money to the owner. "Your family needs the money," Evie smiled and thanked him. The couple could hear Dominick's father calling out to him. Typical, Dominick would sneak out to see Evie. He gave an apologetic look and ran back to his father. Evie chuckled and left the store.

Evie started to head out of town, it would be a long walk back to the castle. She wanted to take Torin, but decided he would cause too much attention to herself. Besides, she had too much to worry about than her horse. Evie had finally found the spell.

The spell that can show the past. It took Evie months to find the spell, but it was worth it. It required a lot of focus and energy and Evie believed that she was ready. And tonight would be perfect. Maleficent was gone so Evie didn't have to worry about her interrupting the spell. Evie would be all alone in the castle, except for the guards.

Evie stopped in mid step, realizing she forgot to go to the book store. Looking back at the village, Evie was debating if she should go back and get the book or should she go back home. Deciding that she didn't want to wait till next week for the book, Evie headed back to the village.

When she arrived, there was an ominous, but familiar presence. The whole village was gathered at the center. Quickly, Evie lowered her hood when she spotted her mother's guards. Something wasn't right, she could feel it.

"Now! Which one of you will tell me where is Snow White?" A voice boomed throughout the village. Evie knew this voice. She pushed her way through the crowd, hoping she was wrong. She stopped behind a woman who was in front of the group. Evie eyes widen in shock. It couldn't be. "Snow! Where are you?" Regina yelled out to the crowd.

"My queen the bandit Snow White isn't here," Dominick stepped out of the crowd. Evie couldn't believe this; her sister was a bandit. And what was her mother wearing? It looked like she was going to a funeral with all that black.

"Oh is that so?" Regina pouted. She eyed the young man before she plunged her hand into his chest. Evie gasped and dropped her basket as Regina pulled Dominick's heart. "Snow. Where are you?" the queen singed out loud. "No? Oh well," an evil grin appeared on her face as she squeezed his hear. Screams could he heard throughout the village as Dominick collapsed to the ground. Regina let go of her grip and ashes of Evie's friend's heart poured to the ground.

"This is what happens to anyone to is caught aiding the bandit. The punishment for treason is death," tears were rolling down her cheek. Picking up her basket, Evie pushed her way to the back of the crowd and ran into the forest. Evie ran past the cabin; she didn't know how long she ran but she collapsed in to the ground. Evie couldn't believe what she saw. Her mother killed her friend. Tears blurred her vision, she tried to calm her breathing, trying to make sense of what she saw.

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen closed her eyes and a cloud of dark red smoke surrounds her. Once gone, the Evil Queen looked like Regina, down to the red shirt, black pencil skirt, and black blazar Regina was wearing. A door closed and the Evil Queen looked around. No one was there. Someone must have entered the diner. Fixing her blazar, the Evil Queen went into the diner.

She eyed the whole restaurant until her eyes landed on a blonde hair woman sitting across from her daughter. If she had to be honest, the Evil Queen was not impressed by Maleficent's new wardrobe. It looked like something off a fifties detective movie. But the Evil Queen wasn't there to insult Maleficent's style. Rather she knew what Regina felt for the Dragon Queen even if she didn't know it yet. It would devastate Regina if Maleficent had lost faith in her, or better, against her. Maleficent was more fun when she was the mistress of all evil, the Evil Queen just needed Mal to remember that.

With her head held high, the Evil Queen walked towards the mother daughter couple. "Is this seat taken?" She asked, her eyes never leaving Maleficent. Even in that pantsuit and in this diner, Maleficent was still the most beautiful person in the room. The only thing that the Evil Queen regret from her time in the Enchanted Forest, other than killing her father and what happened to Evie, was not fighting for Maleficent.

"Regina," Maleficent said in shock. "I thought you were busy?"

"Change of plans," she sat next to Maleficent in the booth. "We'll handle it tomorrow," the Evil Queen could see Maleficent was glad at this. The Evil Queen was glad that she could still make her smile, even though she would hurt her. Not needing the menu to know what to order, the Evil Queen looked at Lily. She had to admit, the young woman looked like Maleficent, despite the hair and eye color. She definitely had Maleficent's smile. Perhaps she should get Lily on her side too, make her remember what those heroes did to her.

All of the Evil Queen's ideas came to a halt when she saw it. Evie's necklace. Maleficent's brat had it. But how? And why? It didn't belong to her; Lily didn't know Evie. If anything, it belonged to her. She was Evie's mother and she should have the only thing left from her daughter. Not this hot headed beast. "Where did you get that?" the conversation Maleficent and Lily had stopped as Regina voice growled in anger.

"Regina?" Maleficent question, but warn her not to do anything stupid.

"Where did you get it?" The Evil Queen ignored Maleficent. Her eyes never left Lily.

"My mom found it and gave it to me," Lily replied, confused at Regina's sudden change in mood.

"You gave it to her," the Evil Queen roared at Maleficent. Maleficent was in shock as well at her dear friend's sudden change. "It wasn't yours to give Maleficent. Evie was my daughter! You don't have the right to give away the last thing of her," Maleficent was as white as a ghost as the Evil Queen yelled at her. The whole room was quiet, the Evil Queen could feel everyone's eyes staring at her, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her cover was blown. She wanted to know what gave Maleficent the right to do something like this. Regina may have not remembered her daughter, but giving away that meant something special to the young girl was unacceptable.

"Evie?" Lily question to no one in particular. "Was that your apprentice mom?" She asked her mother. Then a sudden thought popped through Lily's head. "You had a daughter?!" Lily asked in shock, but neither of the two woman paid her any attention.

"Regina, how much do you remember?" If looks could kill, Maleficent would be dead all over again. Knowing that this was going to get messy, Maleficent gave her daughter a quick glance to tell her that everything would be all right and that she needed to trust her. Not giving Lily a chance to understand what her mother meant, Maleficent used her magic to transport herself and Regina in the alleyway behind the diner so she wasn't too far from Lily and no one would get hurt. "Regina how much do you remember about Evie?" She asked again, but this time more forcefully.

"Everything," the Evil Queen's voice held so much venom in it. "It's your fault she's dead," All Maleficent could see in the Evil Queen's eyes were hate, vengeance, and pain. The same look she had back in the Enchanted Forest was coming back all at once, this time directed at Mal. If Maleficent could take away the pain of losing a child she would, no mother should ever feel that way. Not even the Evil Queen.

"Regina I know it's the pain talking. This isn't you-"

"Pain!" The Evil Queen interrupted Mal. "You think its pain? I've been in pain for the past thirty years replaying that moment over and over again. But no more, Snow and band of heroes will pay for what they did," Maleficent felt the alleyway grew dense as the Evil Queen's voice grew deeper with more hate. All light and joy have been sucked out of the woman in front of her, and now what was left was an empty shell.

But something didn't settle right with Maleficent. Regina said she mourned Evie for thirty years, but that wasn't possible. Maleficent knew that Regina didn't remember her daughter, and if she did, there was no evidence to show that she did. If fact, the last time Regina looked this way was during her Evil Queen reign. Then something snapped inside Maleficent. "You're not Regina. You're the Evil Queen," she said, realizing that she was face to face with Regina's other half.

"And the slowest horse wins the race," the Evil Queen slowly claps her hands. "I must ask; how do you remember Evie?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Maleficent replied defiantly.

"Regina's deepest darkest secret lies in me," the Evil Queen pointed to herself. "You had no right to give your brat Evie's necklace."

"First of all, she's not a brat. She's my daughter," Maleficent stood her ground, making sure that the Evil Queen knew that she wasn't afraid of her. "Second, I had every right. Evie gave it to me before she went to see you. Before you killed her," for the first time in thirty years, Evie's fate had been spoken out loud. She was dead. Maleficent had never wanted to say it, it made it more real.

But it did happen, Regina killed her daughter. The only thing that was left of Evie was the black hood she was wearing before she went to see Regina. When Maleficent went to find the girl, there was blood. So much blood no one could had survived. Maleficent searched day and night, but couldn't even find the girl's body. She had to admit to herself, Evie was gone.

"I might have been the one to end her life, but if you would had protected her like you said you would, then she would still be alive. And perhaps you wouldn't have had to spend twenty-eight years trapped in a cave in your dragon form. Alone," those words stung. The Evil Queen was right, if Maleficent wasn't weak, Evie would still be alive. Her daughter wouldn't had grown up in a strange world alone. She wouldn't have to be alone. "I'll spare you and your wedlock child alone once you give me the necklace and leave well enough alone."

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter you bitch or else," Maleficent growled.

"Or else what? You run to those heroes. Or better yet, you become a hero," the Evil Queen's laugh roared throughout the alleyway. "Face it Mal, you gotten soft," the Evil Queen pinned Maleficent to the brick wall behind her. Maleficent wanted to blast the Evil Queen, but couldn't, thinking it may hurt Regina as well. "The fire has finally died out," the Evil Queen whispered in Maleficent's ear and vanished. Maleficent let go of the breath she didn't know that she was holding in. she had to find Regina and tell her the truth.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Evie sat in front of the fire in the main room, she couldn't believe what she saw. Her mother killed her friend without a second thought. Snow was right, her mother wanted Snow dead. She couldn't believe this. Did Maleficent know about this? Would she not tell Evie what was happening to her family? When Maleficent came back, Evie would have to ask her.

She looked down at the spell. All she had to do was recite the spell in front of a mirror, focus on what she wanted to know and the mirror would tell her the truth. Evie knew she shouldn't had enacted the spell, not that night. Not after what she saw. But maybe if she found out who killed her father, maybe her mother wouldn't want to kill Snow. It was the most logical illogical thing she could think of. Her mother must think that Snow killed her father. That had to be the only reason why her mother wanted to kill her. What else could it be? Evie's mother love Snow so much, the grief of their father's death must had pushed her over the edge. And if Evie were to find the real killer then her mother would have to stop this man hunt.

Evie tried to rationalize her mother's actions. She knew not everything is what it seemed. Evie got up from the ground, picked up the forgotten lighten candle, and walked into the hallway. All she had to do was pick a room that she or Maleficent never use and use the mirror in there. Evie had thought about this moment. How the murder was an enemy of her father's or in a worst case scenario her father had a vengeful mistress that was upset that she wasn't queen. Far fetch she knew, but Evie had to prepare for the worse even if it was really out there.

Evie entered one of the many unused rooms and place the candle on the ground. She grabbed the sheet that prevented the mirror from collecting dust and pulled it down. She placed her hand on the mirror, closed her eyes and started to chant the spell she memorized. It felt like her strength was draining out of her the more she said the spell, she wanted to give up. Then, out of nowhere, Evie heard voices. She quickly opened her eyes and saw her father's palace in the mirror. Tears welt in her eyes as she remembered this day, her father's birthday.

Everyone was happy, there was a celebration throughout the kingdom for Evie's father. Well almost everyone. Evie was upset that her father had just said Snow was his greatest gift. Evie saw herself leave the party, but the mirror didn't follow her and her father, but of Evie's mother. She looked miserable. How could Evie had never notice her mother was upset? How long was she was upset and why? What made her that way? Evie's mother got up and left the party as well. She wished that she would had went to her mother in her time of need.

Evie's mother wasn't the only one to leave the party, but the genie as well. He followed her into the gardens. Something in the pit of Evie's stomach was telling her something was wrong.

"Not in the festive mood?" he asked the queen. Evie's mother turns in shock that someone followed her to her special place.

"No one seems to notice my absence," she chuckled weakly, trying to cover up that she was crying.

"I noticed," the genie replied. "Such a lovely tree."

"Yes it's from my childhood garden. Well the tree and I share something in common. Neither of us can leave the palace and neither of us truly belongs. No matter how hard I try to please the king he will never love me as he loved his first wife," Evie had no idea her mother felt that way. She hated to see her mother so unhappy, Evie wished that she would had known or could had done something. "I'm trapped by the memory they used to share."

"I know about being trapped more than anyone," the pulled something out and handed it to her mother. "Maybe this will lift your spirts," a smile crept as she admire herself in the mirror the genie gave her, "so you can see yourself the way I see you."

"How do you see me?"

"As the fairest in all the land." How could he flirt with her mother? She was a married woman.

The scene changed to the genie in her garden, waiting for someone. Evie was shocked that her grandfather gave the genie a box, saying that if he loved her mother then he would give her this box. Swiftly, the genie ran to her mother's room with box in hand. He opened her mother's door and her mother jumped into his arms, confessing her love to him. Evie was confused, how could she? How could she love someone so quickly? How could she love another man while married to her father? Did she ever love him? Did her mother lover her? Because if she never loved her father, then a part of Regina didn't love Evie. A tear escape as Evie thought of it.

Her mother seemed heartbroken as she confessed that the king knew that she loved another. Evie's mother opened the box to reveal the Agrabah viper, a very poisonous snake. Evie's heart dropped when her mother revealed that she planned to kill herself with the snake. Tears flowed down her cheeks, knowing that she was not enough for her mother. That her mother would leave her to escape her "prison" and leave Evie to suffer. How could she be so selfish.

But it never came to that, the genie stopped Evie's mother from committing the biggest mistake in her life. But the hero quickly became the villain once the genie suggested to kill the king. That he would kill Evie's father.

Once again the scene quickly changed to the genie sneaking into her father's chamber, opening the box of the two headed viper. It slithers up her father's bed. Unexpecting his fate, her father remains asleep until the genie was next to him. Feeling a presence beside him, the king opened his eyes to see the genie apologetically looking down at him. Then the viper came behind her father and both heads attacked either side of her father's neck.

Evie screamed, trying to let go of the mirror, not wanting to see no more. But her hand won't let go as hard as she tried. She pleaded to the mirror to stop, but it continued to show that murder apologizing to her father that he loved her mother so that's why he had to die. That monster. Those monsters.

With one final scream, Evie used all her magic to let go of the mirror. The image of her father's death vanished, the only thing the mirror showed was Evie on the ground, clutching her head and crying. Her mother wasn't a monster because of the king's death, she was a monster even before that.

Suddenly Evie felt an arm around holding her, trying to comfort her. Evie looked up to see who it was, know well it would not be Maleficent. The mistress of all evil was not the type of person to give hugs. She was taken back for a moment to see her mother trying to calm her down and asking her what was wrong.

Anger and hate were the only Evie could feel towards the woman she called mother. She pushed the older woman away from her and quickly got up. "Don't you dare touch me!" Evie yelled to her mother. Regina was taken back, never hearing her daughter raise her voice at her.

Before Regina could say anything, Evie continued to yell. "Get away from me! What is wrong with you?" at this point, Evie's hands were shaking uncontrollably in anger. "You. And. Him," Evie said in between breaths.

"You killed my father you monster," Regina froze in place as Evie continued to yell. Not that Evie noticed, she was angry. Angry at her mother for being so heartless. For the genie killing her father. For herself for being so blind and not seeing the truth until it was too late.

Regina tried to get up, but Evie screamed at her. "NO! No," Evie shook her head. "I want you gone. NOW! This is my home and you don't belong here. You never loved anyone. You never loved me. The only one that you do love is yourself," Evie wasn't sure if she was crying because she was hurt that her mother didn't love her or in anger. All she wanted was for her mother to leave. She didn't care that she was hurting her, for in Evie's mind at that moment, Regina had no heart.

"Didn't you hear me?" her voice rose. "I WANT YOU GONE NOW!" Evie yelled as all the windows and mirrors broke. Evie stormed out of the room, leaving a shock and frighten Regina. As Evie ran to her room, all she could hear were the crunching of broken glass as she ran. At that moment, Evie didn't care that Maleficent would be upset with her. she just wanted to be far away from the woman she called mother. Evie slammed the door and fell on her bed, wanting this whole day to be a nightmare.

 **So. I told you it was intense. Poor Evie. I want to know what you guys think? I know it's a lot to take in. Evie knows that her mother is the Evil Queen and want her sister dead. And Evie is dead, its too much. But please tell me what you think in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow this story. Also, for you Witches of East End fans, I do have a Halloween story out so you can read it. And if you don't know about the show, go on to Netflix and watch it. Its great even though it got canceled. I do have a fan fic for that one as well and if you're curious please go check it out. And with that, I will see you guys next month, bye guys.**


	6. You Are My Weakness

**Enchanted Forest**

It's been a week since Evie's outburst, only a few days since Maleficent returned home to see that half of her the things she owned that was made out of glass was destroyed. Maleficent was furious and was going to confront the girl until Regina stopped her and calmed her down. Regina had told her the story, how she felt her daughter in pain and found her daughter crying on the ground. Maleficent had heard that a bond between a mother and her child was strong, almost as strong as true love. How a mother could sense when her child was in pain, Maleficent was amazed to see such bond.

Maleficent had never felt this bond, she was taken from her own mother when she was very young and never knew what happened to her. Yet, it amazed her how Regina could feel her child's pain when she was in her palace, far away from her child. She guessed it was one of the perks that both mother and daughter had magic. It also impressed how powerful Evie could be. She managed to break every single thing that Maleficent owned that was glass, and that was a lot. She was upset that she did it, but impressed.

The day after Maleficent came back, Evie apologized for breaking everything that was glass and found a spell to fix it. So for the past few days, the only time Maleficent would see Evie was when she was cleaning up her mess or trying to sneak into the kitchen for food. Maleficent refused to teacher her any further until everything was fixed. Meanwhile, Maleficent was consoling Regina. She could see what Evie had said to her mother really hurt her.

Regina didn't understand how her daughter knew what happened, she never told anyone what happened to Leopold except Mal. Regina blamed Mal for not being there. She believed that if Mal was there, then she wouldn't had known the truth. Maleficent fought back saying that if Regina would tell Evie the truth then no one would get hurt. The two fought until one thing lead to another and they were in Mal's bed.

Maleficent told Regina she had to leave. If she wanted Evie to talk to her, then she had to go. As much as Regina's dismay, she agreed, but promised that she would be back later that night.

Maleficent walked down the corridor that lead to Evie's room. She was impressed, all the windows and mirrors were fixed, as if nothing had happened to them. Maleficent could see a royal blue light coming from the room a few doors down. It had to be Evie. Maleficent kept her pace and entered the door. Evie was so focused on her magic that she didn't notice her mentor. The light died and Evie took a deep breath.

"Last one," Evie said to no one. She raised her hands and a blue light came from her hands. Evie squinted her eyes, trying to focus at the task at hand. Slowly, the pieces of glass started to rise from the ground and up to the broken window. The glass started to arrange itself to its proper place. When the light died down, the window looked good as new. Evie let out her breath she was holding in and smiled at her work. Maleficent was proud of her student, knowing she could do anything she set her mind to.

"Good," Maleficent's voice boomed throughout the room. Maleficent tried to hide her pride, not wanting Evie to know how proud she is of her. Evie turn around and her smile was gone. "I was starting to think that you were getting slow," Maleficent started to walk closer to the girl, but Evie's expression was stoic, like a soldier. "What? No rebuttal, no scowl, no whining."

"Can we get on with the next lesson?" Evie's voice was flat, lack of emotion. Maleficent didn't like this, it reminded her too much of Regina.

"No we cannot continue with the next lesson. Now tell me, why did you break all my windows?"

"It's personal."

"Not in my castle. You had a temper tantrum in my castle. Broke all my windows, my mirrors, anything that was made of glass. So it defiantly affects me. So tell me NOW," Evie cringed when Maleficent raised her voice. Maleficent could see confliction in Evie's eyes as she was fighting an internal battle. Evie looked up at Maleficent and all that could be seen was pain. The same look Regina had the first time she had entered her castle all those years ago.

"Did you know that people called my mother the Evil Queen? Did you know that she wants my sister dead? Did you know that she killed innocent people just because?" Maleficent didn't show any emotion as Evie's voice was breaking. Her guards dare not tell Evie the truth and Maleficent didn't so there was only one other option.

"You went to the village didn't you?"

"You knew?" Evie shrieked. "All this time you knew. Why didn't you tell me?" Evie paced back and forth, raking her hands in her hair.

"You never asked," Maleficent wanted to go to her and comfort her. She hated that she caused this pain to Evie, but Mal had to be the strong one. She had to stand her ground.

"I never had a reason to ask," Evie threw her hands and stopped pacing. "He was my friend. She killed my friend in front of me. Were you ever going to tell me this?" Maleficent understood why Evie was like this, not only she found out the Regina killed the king, but that boy that who was infatuated with her as well. It was too much for her at once.

Maleficent knew about the boy even though Evie had never told her. She would shapeshift into a bird and watch over the girl during her trips. All except this time.

"Not unless you asked me."

"Didn't you think it was a little important to tell me? I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"We don't."

"What do you call this Maleficent? It's my mom. My dad. My sister. My life. Did you know that my mom killed my dad?" Maleficent had never seen Evie this angry before, she didn't even know that Evie knew how to be anger. Happy, shy, sad, yes, but never angry. Not getting a response from Maleficent, Evie stormed out of the room.

"Where you going?" Maleficent followed.

"To the cabin," Evie walked down the hall and into her room. "I need to get out of here," Maleficent saw Evie grabbing her bag and throwing her clothes in it.

"Evie," Maleficent began to protest.

"Mal please don't. I need this. My mom has been coming here every day. I can't," Evie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I can't see her right now," there had to be something Maleficent could do, she hated to see Evie look so defeated.

"I'll tell her not to come," if it took Regina not coming around the castle for Evie to stay and move on, then so it will be. Regina would hate it, but once she knew it was for Evie, she would have to agree with her.

"No," Evie shook her head and looked up from her bag. "She's my mom and I love her, but right now all I can see is a murder," Evie gave a weak laugh and looked at Maleficent. The girl was trying her best not to cry.

"I know you like my mom," Maleficent raised her eyebrow, she was sure that she didn't show her feelings around Evie. "Maleficent you're not subtle. Especially that one time you left your door open and I happen to pass by," Maleficent was pale white when she knew what incident Evie was talking about. Normally, she and Regina would have closed the door when they were intimate. Usually, but one time they haven't seen each other in a month and were both impatient. When they were done, Regina was worried that Evie would come by and see them. Maleficent wasn't, she was just glad and lived in the moment. Regina was right, Evie did saw. "Sadly, that image will never leave," Evie laughed nervously, knowing this was an awkward conversation to have with their mother's lover.

"I've seen her out there beyond these walls. I never noticed it till now, but it seems like an act, that she's trying to prove something. But here, she's my mom. She's real, especially with you. You make her a better person when she's here. And she needs that now more than ever. And I need to be away from her, just for now," Evie gave a weak smile, not wanting to leave. Maleficent didn't want her to go, she had grown use to the girl's presence. The castle would be lonely without in it. But perhaps she was right. Perhaps Evie needed this, a break from her magic, from Regina, from her. Just for a while. If this would prevent Evie from becoming like Regina and herself and go down this road of vengeance, then Mal would let her go. Maleficent glided to the young girl. How could she not notice, she was no longer the shy girl that came into her home, but she was young lady full of love. Evie would be fine.

"When did you get wise?" Maleficent moved the hair from Evie's face.

"Had a good teacher," Evie smiled to her for the first time in over a week. "I have to know; do you care for my mom? I mean do you love her?" Maleficent's hand froze in place. She was shocked that Evie would ask her that, especially now. Mal didn't know what to say. She cared for Regina, if Maleficent had to be honest, even more than she would let on. Maleficent didn't want to get hurt, not again. She knew it was different from the last time, but as Regina said, love is weakness. And Regina was hers. "You don't have to tell me now," Evie interrupted her train of thought. "We can have our secrets, but I do have to know if you care for her."

"More than anything," Maleficent placed both her hands on Evie's shoulder and smiled. "You and your mother are the most important thing to me. It's funny, I consider you the daughter I never had."

"Is that why you're really strict with me," Evie tilt her head to the side, "because you care," at first, no. Maleficent knew that Regina trusted her with her daughter and wanted the girl to know the best. Meaning that she would have to train her harder than what needed. But as the time grew that she spent with the girl, Maleficent had become more protective of Evie. She even didn't want Evie to go to the villages like they agreed for if anyone knew she was her apprentice, then more people would come after her or possibly kill her. The only reason why Maleficent allowed Evie to go to the village was for her health. It would do no good for Evie to stay in her castle for God knows how long. Evie needed to talk to people, interact with them, and Maleficent knew she was bad company. "I knew it," Evie did something neither one would expect her to do, hug Maleficent. Maleficent tensed up at this, but slowly hugged the girl back.

Evie looked up, giving Maleficent a sad smile. "I still have to go," she walked out of Mal's arms. "I'll can still come for my lessons, but I can't stay here. Mom needs you more than me. You're the only one that can help her. Please Maleficent you have to understand," Evie pleaded. Maleficent could see a piece of Regina in her, the piece that was buried under vengeance, compassion. Evie wanted what was best for her mother.

"I do," Maleficent nodded her head. "She's going to kill me, then you, then me again."

"Maybe just me," Evie closed her bag and place the strap over her shoulders.

"Hey," Maleficent grabbed Evie's chin and made her look at her. "Your mother loves you. Evie I know you know that."

"No," Evie shook Maleficent's hand away, "she doesn't. If she did then she wouldn't had killed my father or try to kill Snow. I'm not enough for her," Maleficent wanted to say that she was wrong, but Evie didn't give her a chance. "But you could be enough. I know it. I believe in you," those words cut Maleficent like a knife. No one had ever told her that, no one ever believed in Maleficent. No one except Evie.

"Evie, there's so much you don't know," Oh how Mal wanted to tell her the truth. That Leopold wasn't her father, how Cora was the one that killed her father, but it wasn't her story to tell. It was Regina's.

"Then tell me. Make me understand," Evie begged. And Maleficent would if it made Evie stay, but she knew it would. In fact, it might had done the opposite. Maleficent couldn't break her heart, not again.

"I can't. That's something you and your mother have to talk about," Evie let out a sigh, not able to look at Maleficent. "Evie talk to your mother."

"I will, eventually," Evie shrugged her shoulders. "Take care of her. I'll be back in a few days after I get everything settled," Evie started to head to the door.

"I still want your chores to be done."

"Really?!" Evie was in shock that Maleficent still wanted her chores to be done.

"Yes its part of our deal," Maleficent said nonchalantly.

"For living here not for teaching me magic," Evie placed her hands on her hips.

"You're still my errand girl, which means cleaning is part of your errand."

"Fine," Evie let out a defeated sigh and her arms fell to her side. Without anything else to say, Evie headed to the door, but stopped. "Mal," Evie looked back, "I care for you too." She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Maleficent in shock. Maybe one day Maleficent could have her happy ending. This time it would be with Regina and Evie.

 **Later that night**

It was nightfall, it has been hours since Evie had left the castle. It was quiet, too quiet without her. No magical mishaps, no chattering about magic or a story that she had read, none of it. Maleficent hated it. She hated the endless silence throughout her castle's walls. She missed Evie. Maleficent sat in front of the fire in her living area. Sipping her glass of wine, Maleficent's mind began to wonder to a life where there no more revenge, where it was her, Regina and Evie. She was so caught up that she didn't hear Regina walking in. "Well?" Regina's voice boomed throughout the room.

Maleficent continues to stare at the fire. "She needs time Regina," Maleficent said in a calm voice.

"That's all I've given her,' Regina complained. Maleficent knew that Regina wanted to see her daughter, but it had to be this way for now.

"Where you going?" Hearing Regina's footsteps walking away from her, Maleficent got up.

"To talk to my daughter," Regina yelled back, determined to talk to Evie. Regina stopped and took a few steps back when Maleficent materialized in front of her.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Out of the way Maleficent," Regina pushed the older woman to the side.

"It's all for not, she's not here," Maleficent's voice carried throughout the hallway.

"What?!" Regina stopped and turned around. "Where is she?" Regina stomped back to Maleficent. Regina was inches away to Maleficent and was about to pounce.

"In the cabin in the woods. You can't get there," Regina growled at her and walked away. "She place a spell that no one can get near it except her. She's safe, she needs to cool down. I don't blame her. You did kill her friend."

"What are you talking about?"

" The boy in the village, that was her friend. She was there when you ripped his heart out and crushed it," realization hit Regina like a ton of brick. She had done the one thing she vowed she would never do, hurt her daughter, with magic no doubt. Grabbing the closet thing nearby, Regina throws Maleficent's glass of wine to the nearest wall. Maleficent shook her head, know where Evie gets her need to destroy anything from glass from. She looks up to see Regina sitting in her seat, her hands covering her face.

"I'm turning into my mother," Regina was muffled from the hands in her face.

"No you're not," Maleficent sat on the armrest. "You're more beautiful than her," she placed a hand on the queen's back.

"Not helping," Regina shot daggers at Maleficent.

"I thought it was," she shrugged her shoulders. The two looked at the fire dance in the fireplace, lost in their own thoughts. Maleficent had met Cora a very long time ago, when Cora was starting to learn magic. Ever since then, Cora had only looked out for one person, Cora. She tried to steal some of Maleficent's dragon scales for a certain spell she was trying to do. Even in her hazed state, Maleficent still defeated her. The only thing Cora got that day other than Maleficent's spell book, was a black eye. Maleficent didn't want the book, she didn't care. She felt nothing.

"I did the same thing to my daughter than my mother did to me," Regina broke the silence in the room. "I never wanted to be like her and now I'm turning into her," Maleficent knew what Regina meant. She had told Maleficent about Daniel and how Cora ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of Regina. Now, Regina had done the same thing to Evie, except Evie didn't love that boy. Well, not romantically. However, it did hurt her none the less. None, the less, Regina didn't know that was Evie's friend, Cora perfectly knew Regina loved Daniel and purposely killed him to hurt Regina.

"No you're not. Cora is a cold heartless bitch who thinks about no one but herself. You are a very passionate woman who loves her daughter with all her heart," Maleficent took Regina's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "Should you had done that? No you shouldn't have. Just give Evie time and she will come to you when she is ready. Don't push it," Maleficent kissed the top of Regina's forehead. Unconsciously, Regina laid her head on Maleficent, enjoying the feeling of being around this woman. The two stayed in silent, thinking about what the future holds of them.

 **Present Day Storybrooke**

The sun stared to shine through the bedroom window. Maleficent looked down at Regina. She wore one of her silk nightgowns. Her hair was everywhere on her pillow. Moments like these remind her of those moments when it was the two of them. Where Regina was just learning magic and saved Mal from herself. A time where Regina was innocent, not yet letting magic corrupt her. Maleficent slowly sat down on Regina's bed, fearing that she would wake her. She didn't want to wake her yet, Maleficent wanted time to think about what she was going to do.

There was no other way, Maleficent had to tell the truth, the Evil Queen had threatened her daughter and Maleficent would need all the help she could get. Maleficent couldn't help but to stare at Regina. She looked peaceful, unknowing that her world was about to crash down. Maleficent cursed herself, she should had told Regina the truth in the first place. Maleficent told herself it was because she wanted to protect her daughter, but that wasn't true. Maleficent was afraid. Afraid that Regina would reject her, that she would be angry at her for not protecting her daughter like she said she would. All Maleficent could do was pray that Regina would one day forgive her.

Maleficent began to tense up as Regina began to stir, but she didn't wake up. Maleficent let out a sigh of relief. A piece of Regina's dark hair fell on her face, Slowly, Mal tucked the hair behind her face, glad that she was able to touch her once again. It was silly, really. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Maleficent would care if she woke Regina, she was glad that she was there in her palace. There were many nights the two would spend together, though mostly Regina would say she was checking on Evie. Many of those nights would end up with both of them in Maleficent's bed, where she watched Regina sleep. Dragons didn't need that much sleep, so for a few hours Maleficent would sleep and the rest of the time would watch over Regina. What Maleficent would give to have one more day like that. A day where Evie was still alive and Regina was hers. Her own perfect unofficial family.

Regina began to stir again. This time, her stir became a stretch. Regina's eyes began to flutter as she awoke. Feeling someone else was there with her, Regina looked over to see Maleficent was sitting next to her. "Mal? What are you doing here?" She questioned, unsure why would she be here.

"We need to talk," Maleficent's voice was flat, trying to cover up her fear.

"Is everything okay?" Regina sat up, concerned for her dear friend.

"No," Maleficent shook her head, refusing Regina's comforting hand. "I don't know how to begin," Maleficent stared at the wall, not baring to face Regina.

"From the beginning I assume," Regina got up from her bed and wrapped a robe around her. "What's wrong? Tell me," she sat next to the blonde sorceress and placed a comforting hand on Maleficent's lap. "Why are you afraid?"

"Regina when am I ever afraid?" Maleficent gave a stern look.

"From the looks of it now," Maleficent scoffed, hating how Regina could read her like a book.

"I've lie to you Regina," Maleficent admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't lie, just kept something important from you. You had a child. A girl," Maleficent looked at Regina, thinking that she would be upset or angry at her, but she wasn't. Regina was hurt.

"Mal don't be ridiculous," Regina said in a whisper. She got up from the bed, not able to look at Mal. "I think I would know if I had a child. Besides, I can't have children, you know that," she walked into her walk in closet, preparing for the day. Maleficent knew that Regina wouldn't believe her and needed proof. Maleficent walk behind Regina and pulled out a worn out piece of paper that one would find in a book from the Enchanted forest.

"You can't bear children Regina," Maleficent turned Regina around, her eyes pleading for her to believe her. "I looked at the spell. And you do," Maleficent handed the piece of paper to Regina. Suspiciously, Regina unfolded the paper. Her eyes moved back and forth as she read it. Her eyes widen once she was finished. "She's here in this town."

"What are you saying?"

"You're Lily's other parent," the room went eerily silent. Maleficent was not scared, she was terrified that Regina remained still in shock. Maleficent cursed herself, she should had thought this through better, there had to be another way to tell Regina hey guess what you're my daughter's other mother.

"How?" Regina finally managed to say.

"There's only a few ways a dragon could have children. One is with another dragon. Another through a fertility potion. And finally, true love," option one was out since Regina was not a dragon nor could she shapeshift. And Maleficent nor Regina never talked about a future or having kids, so no one created a potion for Maleficent to get pregnant. Not to say Maleficent didn't want to, she did. She wanted a future with Regina and Evie, even possibly having a child of her own, but Regina was so invested in her revenge Maleficent was not an option. So by default it had to be true love.

Maleficent scoffed at the idea at first, but it was the only logical reason. Did she love Regina back in the Enchanted Forest, of course, Maleficent would do anything for Regina. She took Regina's daughter in as an apprentice, she had full access to her home, Regina was the first person she could fully open up to. If Regina would tell her to kill, she would do it in a heartbeat. Maleficent just thought it was one sided though. Regina had chosen power over her and their family. Maleficent thought there was no way Regina loved her. But looking at Lily, apparently she was wrong. However, now, if someone were to ask her if Regina was Maleficent's true love, Maleficent wasn't sure. She still loved Regina, that wasn't the question. But Maleficent loved the woman from the Enchanted Forest. She hasn't gotten time to know this new Regina. Of course she knew that she's a hero and would do anything for her family, but Maleficent doesn't really know her. Regina, the woman behind the hero. Besides, as far as Maleficent knew, Regina was still upset about her forest boyfriend and bet Regina hasn't thought about her.

"How do you know that I'm Lily's mother?" Regina grabbed the closet dress and stormed out of her closet, nearly pushing Mal out of the way. Maleficent took a deep breath, knowing that Regina was upset with her.

"Her shell," Maleficent walked out of the closet, seeing that Regina had already discarded her nightwear in the bin near the restroom and was putting on her purple dress. "It has traces of both of our magic in there. I wasn't sure at first," Regina walked passed her and grabbed her black high heeled boots. She sat on her bed and struggled to put the boots on, "but when you left for Camelot, I checked. It matched yours," Regina threw her boot in frustration at the wall. She raked her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Regina couldn't look at Maleficent, she wasn't sure if it was out of anger or guilt.

"When could I have? Between Camelot and saving Emma and the Underworld, you haven't been here Regina. And every time I try to get you alone something always happens."

"I have a daughter. I actually have a daughter," a tear of joy rolled down Regina's face from this revelation. If only she knew about Evie. "Does she know?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first," Maleficent sat next to Regina, know that it was safe. "Lily can get upset easily. She gets that from you," Regina rolled her eyes know it was true.

"When did you know you were pregnant?"

"A few days before you stole the dark curse from me. Regina," Maleficent sighed, knowing what else she had to tell Regina. "There's another reason why I had to tell you. The Evil Queen threaten to hurt Lily."

"Why?" Regina was upset with herself. Did her evil self-know that Lily was hers? Either way, why would she want to hurt her? Maleficent was scared, knowing that the truth would kill Regina, but she knew she had to or else the Evil Queen would threaten Maleficent with the truth. Evie was never meant to be a tool for destruction, that wasn't the kind of person she was. She should be remembered for the woman she was. A loyal, curious, kind, warm hearted person, whose only fault was loving her and Regina. Maleficent had to tell Regina the truth for Evie's sake. Regina should have a chance to morn her child like Maleficent has. However, before Maleficent had a chance to tell the truth, Regina's phone went off. Regina gave Mal an apologetic look as Emma's name was on the little screen. "Hello… What?" Regina got up in anger. "I'm on my way," Regina hanged up the phone and used her magic to finish getting ready. "I have to go. My other half is destroying the town."

"I'm coming too," Maleficent got up and walked towards Regina. "Don't argue, I've been practicing magic way longer than you and you know it," Regina nodded her head in agreement, knowing that Mal will stand by her. Especially since she had threatened their daughter.

 **So what did you guys think? I know it was longer than usual, but worth it. And the twist at the End! Wow! Tell me what you think in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow the story and I will see you next week**


	7. Join Me

Lily took out her phone to see Regina had sent her a message. They found Snow White and she was no longer the sleeping cure. David was not so lucky. Regina told her that Lily's mother would be home late. Lily rolled her eyes and closed her phone. Good riddance.

Shoving her phone in her pocket, Lily walked down the street towards the woods, to her home. If Lily had to be honest, the Charmings deserved what the Evil Queen did to them. If she had it her way, they would had suffered a long time ago.

Although Maleficent had forgiven them for stealing their only daughter, Lily didn't. Not completely. What kind of monsters would take a baby from their mother and use them for a vessel to place all their daughter's darkness in? It was sick. They are the real villains, not her mom. Maleficent wasn't an innocent victim, but she would never hurt a child. That was too cruel, even for the mistress of all evil.

Because of them, Lily was taken to this world and had to suffer alone. Her adoptive family didn't want her, nor did Emma when she begged her to come with her when they were kids. For most of her life, Lily was misunderstood, alone. That is until Emma dragged her here to this town. It was hard to adjust to a small town where everyone knew each other and their past. Where everyone was a fairy tale character. It was bazaar, insane.

The only good thing about this town was her mother. Although Maleficent was nothing what Lily imagined, she didn't mind. From what she heard around town, Maleficent could be a scary dragon bitch that was a force to be reckon with, but not to Lily. She was different. She was kind, understand, and too freakin open. It scared Lily. It scares that one day she would wake up and find out this wasn't real. Her mother wasn't real. Maleficent, like everyone else in her life, had abandoned her. That Maleficent didn't want her.

"Well. Well. Well. Look who we have here," Lily rolled her eyes at the voice behind her.

"Shove off," Lily continued to walk down the street.

"What? Did your scary mommy told you not to talk to me?" The Evil Queen asked in a mocking voice. In fact, Maleficent told her to say away from the queen. When Maleficent returned to the diner, she told Lily what happened and asked her to stay away from the Evil Queen. Lily couldn't understand why her mother was so worried. Wasn't she stronger than the queen. All she would have to do was use her magic and the queen would be gone.

"She did, didn't she?" Lily could feel the smirk the Evil Queen had. Lily didn't want to get in to it tonight, she was tired from helping Emma move all of Regina's stuff from the vault. Lily was surprised to hear from Emma, the girl had been through a lot since she had brought Lily to this town. She started to think that Emma had forgotten her.

"Well that's great. I'll do the talking," the Evil Queen appeared before Lily. Lily had to suddenly stop before running into her.

"What do you want?" Lily was annoyed that this woman didn't want to take a hint and leave her alone. Knowing this, Lily stayed, against her better judgement.

"My. My. Such a spitfire," Lily was creep out by the way the Evil Queen was looking at her. She wanted to leave. She was grateful that she didn't wear Evie's necklace this time. "Just exactly what I need. And you're the one who will help me to get what I want."

"And why would I help you?"

"I know you will help me. We both want the same thing. Revenge. You want revenge on the people who wronged you and your mother. Guess what, I want the same thing. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," had it been that obvious that Lily still wanted to get back on the Charmings. She been acting like a good girl since she got there. But the queen's offer was too tempting. Lily knew the Evil Queen's story and she agreed with her. If someone killed somebody that Lily loved, they would pay.

"We both know that Maleficent won't do anything. She's too soft. No, but you on the other hand have so much potential," the Evil Queen placed her hands on Lily's shoulder with pride. "So much untapped magic, the Charmings had a right to fear you. I can see you want to," she was right. Lily wanted her revenge so much. This woman was offering to help her get it. It was so close Lily could almost taste it. "I can teach you things your mother would never would. All you have to do is leave your guard dog and come with me."

"What are talking about?" Lily was confused. She didn't have a pet. The Evil Queen lean in closer and whispered to Lily's ear.

"Someone is watching us," Lily followed the Evil Queen's gaze to see someone walking back in fear. A girl, if Lily had to guess from the dress she was wearing, it was hard to see in the dark. The girl started to run. The Evil Queen rolls her eyes and disappears in a puff of smoke. Although Lily knew that she should leave, something was telling her to follow the two into the forest.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The Evil Queen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the second time this month her men let Snow White slip through her grasps. What do she have to do to get some competent soldiers. The Huntsman wasn't good enough. She opened her eyes to see the kingdom from her balcony.

 _"_ _Mommy," Regina turned around to see her six-year-old with her hands in the air, wanting her mother to hold her. Regina couldn't resist her daughter's request and carried her. Regina loved these moments with her daughter. Knowing that she could amaze her daughter with the simplest things in life made Regina feel that what she was doing was right._

 _Evie rested her head on her mother's chest. Regina smelled her daughter's hair, apples. Her daughter smelt like apples. Regina was glad that she had her childhood tree brought to the castle. It reminded her of her daughter._

 _Evie was starting to get a little too heavy for Regina to carry. This made Regina realize that moments like these where she could carry her daughter was limited. Regina hugged her daughter a little tighter. She could feel Evie smile at her affection._

 _"_ _Mommy this is my favorite spot."_

 _"_ _Why is that my little bird?" Regina looked to see her daughter's blue eyes staring at her._

 _"_ _Because it's your room. And I get the see the whole kingdom with you," she said in a matter of fact tone. Regina had to agree. When her daughter was there, this was her favorite room as well._

But that was many years ago. Evie was gone, no longer a little girl. She was almost the same age as Regina was when she met Daniel. What Regina would give to have her daughter to look at her like she did when she was a child. The last time she saw her daughter was months ago. Regina trips to Maleficent's castle lessen, in hopes that Evie would come seek her when she was ready. Regina knew that she should stop visiting the castle, but she couldn't.

Maleficent.

Regina could lie to Evie, to Mal, she could almost lie to herself. She loved Mal. When her time wasn't preoccupied on ways to get Snow White, it often wonders to Evie or Mal. But before Evie wanted nothing to do with her, Regina thought of Mal more. Her honesty, her wit. The way her hair cascade down when she was not hiding it in her horn. The rare, genuine smiles she would give that made Regina have butterflies in her stomach. Maleficent was the only one in this world that truly understood her. that accept her.

Regina would never tell her. she didn't know how to love very well. Although Regina's mother was in another world. Regina feared that if she would fall in love again, they would be taken from her like Daniel was. She couldn't bare that. It would destroy Regina if someone were to take Mal or Evie from her. they were her greatest weakness besides her parents.

Regina's thoughts about the two most important woman in the world ceased when her chamber doors were slammed open. A disheveled solider was panting, holding Regina's door for support, as if he just ran a marathon. Regina threw him a dangerous glance. If he didn't start explaining soon, his heart would be part of her collection.

"Your majesty," he gulped for air. "We found her. We found where Snow have been hiding," he said in between breaths. A malicious smile crept when she heard this. From the queen's reaction, the solider continued. "We located her whereabouts in a small cabin in the woods."

"Show me," victory was so close Regina could taste it.

 **Storybrooke**

Lily finally stopped, her lungs were on fire. Not to say Lily was out of shape, but she hadn't run this much before. She looked up and groan. Trees. Nothing but trees surrounded her. She lost the girl and the Evil Queen. In general, Lily was lost in the woods. Nothing to guide her but the full moon and the star. What good would that do for her? Lily knew nothing about constellations and finding her way home with the stars. She didn't know what direction she ran to. She let out another groan and kicked the nearest tree. She should had listen to her gut and went home. Now she didn't know where home was.

Lily quickly turned around when she heard something fall from behind her. She looked at the ground to see a dark figure. Slowly the figure started to rise, but Lily was not afraid. She wasn't calm either, but the presence felt familiar. As if she knew who it was. When the figure fully stood up, Lily knew who it was. It was the girl that she was chasing. Lily couldn't tell how old the girl was, her face was covered by her dark hood. She wore combat boots and a purple and brown vertical striped skirt. The skirt went above her right knee and all the way down to her left ankle. The girl wore brown tights and a leather corset top with a white shirt underneath that went to her elbows. Her brown wavy hair cascaded over her left shoulder. Her pale skin shone brightly in the moon light.

Lily's eyes wondered to the girl's necklace. Lily's eyes widen as she held her necklace. It was like hers, the stone was part of a dragon's egg. This girl was a dragon, she had to be. However, unlike Lily's necklace, it held three small stones. Sapphire, onyx, and amethyst were stacked one on top of the other on top of the dragon egg. It was beautiful and creative.

Before she had a chance to ask her about the necklace, the girl raised her finger and pointed towards Lily. Lily turned around to see nothing but more trees. She turned around to see the girl was still pointing into the woods. Giving a sigh of defeat, Lily took the hint and followed the girl's direction. If it was a trap, this girl would be sorry.

"Don't trust the Evil Queen," Lily suddenly stopped when the heard the girl's voice. She sounded like someone in their late teens or early twenties. She wished the girl would remove her hood so she would know. She doesn't turn around when she heard the crunching of leaves.

"She cares for no one but herself," Lily looked to her side as the girl stopped beside her. "She doesn't care about you."

"How would you know?"

"Because, she uses people to get what she wants. She used me." In a puff of smoke, the girl was gone. Lily looked around her to see where she had gone, but the mysterious girl was nowhere in sight.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Her solider had led her to a forest, as she started to walk she notice her men did not follow, saying that they were too afraid to follow. Regina huffed and continued forward. Perhaps the men had heard some silly superstition about these woods. More likely they were not true, probably someone had spread these rumors to make sure no one came on the land. There were no such things as ghost or a haunted forest.

There were other witches and wizards in the land, some that were pretty powerful. Not as powerful as her. or were they. Surely Regina could defeat a witch or wizard no problem. But what if it was a coven of them. She would be outnumbered. They would out power her. No one could help her if she were to be attacked, she was too far gone.

Regina stood in fear, how could she be this stupid to go alone, her men were right. They shouldn't had come. Regina started to have a panic attack. She cursed Snow White for venturing into the forest. The coven of witches could have her if they want, Regina didn't care. She wanted to get out of there.

Regina started to run, she wasn't sure where. She did her best to make sure that she didn't trip over any roots or rocks. She suddenly stopped. There it was, the cabin. She found it. It was sitting on a hill, away from any village for miles. It was small, build for a small family. What didn't shock Regina was that she found the cabin, but who was in it. Standing outside on the porch, oblivious to her presence was Evie.

Something click inside of Regina. This was Evie's cabin Maleficent was talking about. Evie was harboring Snow White. How could she? Her only child, how could Evie chose Snow over her? She was her mother. Pushing all fear aside, knowing now that it was Evie's spell that made her afraid of the land, Regina marched forward to the cabin. She was furious at her daughter, so much hate and rage emitted from her Evie could feel this. Evie turned around, shocked that her mother was there.

"Mother?" using her powers, Regina transport herself and Evie back to her castle. Evie looked around, still in shock that she was back in her childhood home.

"You! How could you do this?" Regina strode to the daughter. Evie filched, her mother never yelled at her before. "Answer Me!"

"I ask the same question everyday mother? How can you do this?" there saw so much venom in Evie's voice, Regina had never known her daughter could have so much hate.

"Is this about the boy in the village?"

"Dominick," Evie growled. "His name was Dominick. And no," Evie shook her head. "How can you stand there saying that you love me and then kill my father and try to kill my sister."

"I didn't kill your father, Snow did," Regina was getting more upset with her daughter. Why could she see Snow for the monster she truly was.

"Are you serious mother? I saw you talking to the genie and planning to kill my father. You and that thing killed him."

"He's not your father!" Neither mother or daughter moved from Regina's outburst. She didn't want to tell Evie, not this way.

"What did you say?" Evie asked, making sure she understood what her mother had said.

"The king is not your father," Regina tried to calm herself down.

"Why would you say that?"

"Before I met the king, I met your father. He was a sweet and gentle man. His name was Daniel," Regina smiled at the memory of her first love. "We were young and in love, but it was not meant to be. He was our stable boy and my mother did not approve. She wanted me to marry into royalty, she wanted me to marry the king. She spooked Snow's horse and I chased after her, saving her life. Not soon after, the king thanked me and asked for my hand in marriage. Mother said yes. I didn't want to marry the king Evie. I begged and pleaded to my parents. Me and your father were planning to run away together, that is until Snow White told my mother of our plans. On the night we were going to leave, mother stopped us. She ripped his heart out Evie," Regina's voice grew more hash as she reencountered her beloved's death. Your father is dead because Snow White could not keep a secret. I had to put up with that man and his spoil brat for over a decade."

"Did he know?" Regina looked at her daughter's wide blue eyes that were full of confusion. Regina shouldn't had told her daughter, not like this. It was too confusing for someone to take in. "Did Daniel know about me?"

"I never got the chance to tell him," Regina sadly shook her head. Maybe, just maybe if she would had known she was pregnant and told Daniel, then things could had been different. "I didn't know I was pregnant until after I married the king."

"Did he how that I wasn't his?"

"No," Regina understood that her daughter was asking about the king. "Evie the king didn't treat you right. You were innocent and always second place compared to Snow. Join me," Regina placed both her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "We can have everything we always wanted. You can be queen," Regina smiled, knowing that everything she wanted was so close and she can finally share it with her daughter. They will finally be happy.

"Mama I don't want to be queen," Regina was hurt that Evie walked out of her touch. "I don't want any of this. Killing Snow will not bring Daniel back, it will push me away," tears were forming in Evie's eyes, begging her mother not to go through with this.

"You chose her over your own mother?" Regina was offended that she would chose Snow over her. Snow always took what did not belong to her. Not Evie, she would make sure of it.

"I'm not choosing you over her, I'm doing what's right. If you do this, you will lose me. Mama please there's so many people who loves you, don't go down this road," Evie held on to her mother's hand, hoping to see a part of her that she knew. A part that was kind and caring, the mother she knew she once was and could be again.

"Nobody loves me," Regina roughly removes Evie's hand, "and nobody will."

"I guess I'm a nobody," not baring to see that she had hurt her daughter once more, Regina called in her guards. As quickly as she called them, three guards surrounded the queen and her daughter.

"Take her to her chambers. Make sure she does not get out. If she does, there will be consequences." Without hesitation, the guards grabbed Evie's arms and walked her out. A pang in Regina's heart made her want to tell them to stop. Not because of all Regina had put Evie through in the past few months, but the look of defeat and broken in her daughter's eyes. One day Evie would understand. She was sure of it.

 **So what do you guys think? Did you guys like it, hate it? Let me know in the box below. I wanted to know if you think Lily would join the Evil Queen or follow advice from a stranger? And did Evie handle the Daniel situation well? I really want to know what do you guys think. And if you haven't, favorite and follow this story and I will see you next week.**


	8. Making Good

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay, a lot of stuff happening here. Good stuff. And I want to make sure the chapter was good. Sadly I do have a tendency to make the chapters longer as I go and this chapter is no exception. Oh and P.S. this Evie scene takes place in 4x20. I have to say this was one of my favorite episodes so I was very excited with this chapter**

It's been a week and there was no cure to break the curse the Charmings were under. That meant Lily hadn't been able to spend time with her mother in a week. Even while under a sleeping curse, the Charmings were able to screw things up. What was worse was that there was nothing she could do about it. She knew nothing about making potions or what was in the sleeping curse. So all she could do was wait until something happened.

As Lily walked down the street, flash backs about the encounter she had with the queen ran through her mind. If she had to be honest with herself, the Evil Queen was right. Lily wanted to get her revenge against the Charmings and her mother was too weak to do it. But not Lily, there was so much raw power waiting to come out, screaming at her to use it as she pleased. It was too tempting to join the Evil Queen and get what she wanted.

But something wasn't right. The girl in the woods words haunted Lily as well. She warned her not to work with the Evil Queen. Lily shook her head, that girl was afraid of the Evil Queen and Lily and would had said anything to save her skin. But if she was afraid, then something must be wrong, for she too had magic. Perhaps Lily should not work with the Evil Queen. If her mother and this other witch was afraid of her, then maybe Lily should take her advice and pass on the deal. Either way, where would she find the Evil Queen?

Lily looked up to see a shop. She had never noticed it before. In her defense, she only went to the diner and never really explored the town before. She looked up at the two story build at the edge of the street, it looked normal. The only thing that looked out of place was its name, the Black Cauldron. Shrugging her should, Lily had nothing to do and decided to go into the store to kill time.

She pushed against the glass door and entered to a whole new world. The shop had shelfs covering all the walls. There were some vials on a few of the shelfs, Lily didn't know what was in them. Some were liquid others were plants. At the right side of the room, near the window, was a set of stairs that lead to the second floor. The second story was open as well. The railings made sure no one would fall into the first floor. It too had it walls covered in shelfs with a few vials on them. Lily wonder what was this place?

She turned quickly around when she heard a sliding door opened. On the left side of the room, opened a secret door to the backroom. Lily was impressed at this small shop. "Sorry we're closed?" said the person who worked at the shop. She put down a crate containing more vials and Lily was stunned.

"You! You're that girl in the woods," She knew that girl anywhere, she was even wearing the same outfit she wore in the woods. However, this time Lily could see her face. She had hazel eyes, defiantly looked someone in her late teens early twenties. "What are you doing here?" She asked, still surprised that she saw the girl again.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Setting up my shop," she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're the owner of the Black Cauldron?" Lily was shocked, not just that someone younger than her had opened her own business, but that she did it so fast. "Where did you get all this?" Lily went over to the girl and picked up a vial. Lily had no idea what plant was inside.

"Years and years and years of collecting," the girl said, full of pride at her work. "So what can I do for you?" she started to organize the vials. "You're looking something for that Charming couple," that was weird, how did the girl know about the Charmings. From the way she was dressed, she looked like she was from the Land of Untold Stories. Were their stories known in that land too? "I hear things and people talk. It's a shame what happened to them, they seem like a lovely couple," Lily snorted. If only the girl knew. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You really don't know them?" Maybe she was wrong about their stories being known in the other land. "They kidnaped a child to make sure that their child didn't become a villain," Lily could feel her anger coming back.

"That's a little counterproductive and extreme to make sure their son was good."

"Emma."

"The blonde hair girl?" the girl questioned, Lily could see that she didn't believe her. "That's their child?"

"Trust me, Emma is their's" Lily gave a weak laugh at how fate had been so kind to her and Emma.

"And you're the kid they kidnapped," Lily was surprised that the girl caught on really quick. "That's why the Evil Queen wanted you. I'm sorry what happened to you, you didn't deserve it," the girl apologized.

"That's an understatement."

"But you shouldn't work with the Evil Queen. Take it from me, it will not work out in your favor," before Lily had a chance to tell the girl that it was none of her business on what she does, Lily's phone went off. It was her mom using Regina's phone, apologizing that she wouldn't be home till late. She let out an annoyed sigh and shut off her phone. Her mother was choosing them over her.

"Trouble with the cure? I think I got something," she walked to the backroom. It creeped Lily out that she could read her like a book. The girl came back with a vial that looked like it contained a pair of teeth. "Do you know what this is?" Of course not, Lily shook her head no. "Vampire fangs. They're strong, pierce through almost anything. Other than their strength thought, they are an absorbent. Typically blood, but if I'm right, if you crush it into a powder and alter it, it may help remove the curse," Lily went to grab the vial from the girl until she pulled it away. "Wait! All magic comes with a price," Of course it does.

"What do you want?" Lily crossed her arms.

"You can't give me what I want," she said nonchalantly. "But I can settle for you not working with the Evil Queen."

"Why do you care?" Lily didn't understand why this girl was so determined for her not to work with the Evil Queen. It was none of her business what Lily do or not do.

"She's right, you do have a lot of potential powers ready to be unleash. But it's up to you on how it can be used. You can use it for revenge and go down a never ending cycle of pain and unhappiness. Or you can prove them wrong and show them how great you can be. The queen will only bring you misery. You deserve better," in Lily's entire life, no one had ever told her that. She could tell that the girl was speaking from experience. Lily looked at the vial. If she left it, then the only place she could go was with the Evil Queen and get her revenge. But if she did that, Lily may lose her mother in the process. The thought of losing her mother made Lily shudder. She couldn't lose her, Mal was her only family. If Lily took the vial, then her mother would come home sooner. Which was more important? Her mother or revenge?

"Fine," Lily let out an annoyed sigh, "I won't work with the Queen." The girl handed Lily the vial. Lily shoved it in her pocket, not wanting to think that she had somebody's teeth was in her pocket.

"You know, it may take your mother a while to finish the cure, why don't you let me teach you a few things?"

"Why should I trust you?" It was one thing to not work with the Evil Queen, but Lily didn't trust the girl. She knew nothing about her.

"You shouldn't. You don't know me. But I'm offering it if you want some extra training."

"What do you want?" She asked knowing that nothing came free with this girl.

"I need someone to help me to get the shop ready."

"Can't you just use magic?"

"Magic can do many things, but one must understand the value of hard work. So do we have a deal?" The girl put a hand on her hip, waiting for Lily's answer.

"I'll think about it. Thanks" Lily turned and started to walk away.

"Wait," the girl yelled out. Lily turned around to see a blue orb in the girl's hands. She raised her hands into the air and a blue light came out of her hands, forming a dome over the shop. Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"What was that?" Lily was confused, what did this girl do?

"With the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin running around I have to protect my shop. It's a barrier that prevents magical beings from entering."

"How the hell am I supposed to come back?" The girl raised her eyebrow. "If I was considering your offer," Lily finished.

"If you are considering my offer," the girl started to walk towards Lily, "make sure you have this," the girl grabbed Lily's hand and placed something in it. Lily opened her hand to see a yellow stone. It looked similar to the ones on the girl's necklace. "It's my personal invitation that your welcome here, whether or not you want to train. And its Sophia," Lily walked away, creeped out that the girl knew that she was about to ask her name. She had to think about if she wanted to work with the girl or not. But for now, she had to get to Regina's vault. The sooner she gave her mother the teeth the sooner she was done helping the uncharmings.

 **Enchanted forest**

Evie closed the book she just finished reading. It was one of the few books she was able to sneak out of her mother's room about magic. A heartbroken look crossed Evie's face as she rubbed the leather cuff around her right wrist. She hated it, the cuff prevented her from using her magic. Her mother made her wear it not long after she was forced to stay here in the castle with her. Her lessons with Maleficent had ceased, Evie wasn't even sure if her mother visit Mal anymore. She tried to ask her mother a few time, but her mother would storm out of the room and Evie would not see her for days.

Although she had fond memories of this castle when she was younger, this was her prison. Everything Evie did had to be supervised. There was a guard at her door twenty-four seven. The only people she could talk to was her mother and grandfather. The servants didn't dare talk to Evie in fear that Regina would punish them if they did. Evie was utterly alone. Her only companion was the books that her grandfather would sneak to her. True she could roam the grounds, however, she had to be accompany by either her mother or grandfather. She bet one of the maids could accompany her, but they were scared of her as well.

Evie longly looked out her window, wanting nothing more to ride Torin. But alas, her loyal stead was at Maleficent's castle if her mentor did not release him into the wild. Without her magic, Evie felt empty. Magic was a part of her and for her mother to deny her access to it for months on end was torturous. Evie knew this was how it was supposed to be until her mother found Snow. She was conflicted, Evie wanted her magic back, but not at Snow's expense. She would do almost do anything to conjure up anything rather than read about spells and charms in her mother's books.

The sound of horses nearing the castle snapped Evie from her daydreaming. Her mother's carriage stopped at the entrance of the castle. She and grandfather left earlier that morning, for what Evie was not sure. Evie could see her mother's guards opening the door for her. Even from how high Evie was, she could see the scowl on her mother's face, something that was common now to Evie. It seemed almost impossible to make her mother smile these days. Yet, what was peculiar to Evie was that her grandfather never exited the carriage.

The driver snapped the reigns and the horses started to trot to the stables and Evie's grandfather had yet emerge. Evie sat on her bed, waiting for her mother to come see her like she would normally do around this time of day. She had to know what happened to her grandfather, he was always by her mother's sides.

Minutes turned into hours, as Evie waited for her mother to see her. As time went on, hope that she was going to talk to her mother started to fade. It was ironic, when Evie first entered Maleficent's castle she wanted to go home with her mother. Now that she was here, she wanted to be far away from the place she once called home.

Evie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorknob started to move. Quickly sitting up straight, Evie place another book she was reading to the side of her. Finally, she can ask her mother what happened to her grandfather. She hoped he was all right.

The door slowly open as Evie let out a sigh of relief. "Grandfather," Evie quickly stood up, ran and hugged her grandfather. "I was so worried when I didn't see you return with mother. What happened to you?" Evie let go of her grandfather. She noticed that he looked tired and was full of dirt.

"It's nothing to worry about my dear," he patted her hands as he tried to reassure her.

"No it is not. You're tired," Evie guided him to her bed. She didn't mind if it got messy, just as long as her grandfather was all right. Evie gave him a glass of water she kept by her bed. He graciously took the glass and drank the water. He handed her the empty glass and Evie placed it back on her nightstand. "What happened?"

Evie wished she was able to use her magic to freshen up her grandfather. She had begged him many times in the past to take off the blasted cuff, but he refused. Claiming that it would upset her mother. However, Evie knew there was more to the story, she could see that her grandfather feared the woman Evie's mother had become.

"Evita," her grandfather used the nickname her gave her when she was a child. Evie would never allow anyone else to call her that name, only her grandfather. "Don't worry about me. I'm old, I've lived my life. The only one that should worry is me over you and your mother."

"Mother did something didn't she?" his silence was a reassurance that Regina was the reason he did not return when she did and why he was so tired. Evie huffed and got up from her bed.

"Evita it's not her fault she was in pain," her grandfather tried to reason with her.

"Of course she is grandfather. She is always in pain and you know why? It's because she can't let the past go. She is afraid to face her mother so she places the blame on someone weaker than her and goes after Snow."

"Evelyn! Today was different. Today was the anniversary of Daniel's death," her heart grew cold at her grandfather's confession. Today was the day her father died, the man she never knew. It made since why her mother was cold on this day, but it didn't give her a right. Daniel died over fifteen years ago, her mother needs to let it go.

"So that gives her a right to hurt you? I wish I had my magic so she could stop hurting you."

"I don't want you to ever say that again," Evie took a few steps back at her grandfather's outburst. "I don't want you to use magic on your mother."

"She used magic on me," Evie argued.

"And if you do that, you're going to end up like her and Cora. You're better than that Evita," her grandfather tried to explain, he didn't want his only grandchild to be like his wife and daughter. He wanted Evie to be happy. Although magic can create many things, it could not create happiness.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina let out a sigh of frustration as she read another book that didn't help either one of her dilemmas. She and Maleficent had been living in her vault for the past week to find a way to break the curse the Charmings were under. On top of that, Maleficent had been searching for another way to get rid of Regina's evil self without killing herself. So far no luck in either problem.

"It's all right dear," Regina looked up to see Maleficent behind her. "We will find a way," she squeezed Regina's shoulder, telling her it would be fine. Regina didn't know how Mal could do it. Even back in the Enchanted Forest, she was always the calm one when things got rough. When Regina would come to Maleficent's castle, Mal would be the one to calm her down after Snow slipped through her grasps.

Mal and Lily had been on her mind when she wasn't focus on finding a way to break the curse. She and Mal had yet told Lily the truth. They agreed once they found a way to break the curse the two would sit down with Lily and explain everything to her.

Even though she would have to explain to her daughter that she was her other mother, it was too surreal to understand, even for Regina. Maleficent was her true love. How could this be? That fairy told Regina that Robin was her true love. Regina made a mental note to visit the fairy and see how could this had happened.

Did Regina care for Mal, of course she did. Some may argue otherwise because Regina had trapped Maleficent under the library for twenty-eight years. But Regina had to. She couldn't explain it, but something deep inside her could bare to see Mal living a mundane life and to repeat it over and over again. That was cruel for her only friend.

Out of everyone she had met back in the Enchanted Forest, Maleficent was the only one to understand and accept her. She knew what happened to Daniel, and why it was important for her to get her revenge. Maleficent even told her when Snow was on her land.

There were memories, buried in the back of Regina's mind, where she can vaguely recollect when it was Mal and her lounging around and talking. Not about Snow, but about themselves. Their hopes and dreams. What Regina was planning to do when they had their happy ending. Regina couldn't believe that she had pushed those memories away, almost forgotten. But something wasn't right, something didn't feel right. Something was missing, Regina didn't know what.

"Regina," She looked back at Mal, "thought I lost you for a moment."

"No I'm here just thinking," she whispered softly.

"About Lily," Maleficent guessed. "Regina I know that I should had told you sooner."

"No," Regina shook her head and got up from her seat. She was stiff from sitting in that spot for hours. She tried to stretch out her sore muscles to achieve some relief. "It's okay I understand. I just can't believe that I pushed those memories aside," She looked up to Maleficent to see that she was confused. "The ones from your castle. It's my fault. I was to focus on what I thought could be my happy ending when apparently it was right there in front of me," She smiled as she looked at Mal.

"You remember?" Mal asked in shock.

"A little. Just fragments here and there," Maleficent was disappointed when she said that. Regina didn't mean to forget. It was that she was too consumed on herself to think of Mal. Regina reached for Mal's hand and rubbed her thumb over the outside of her hand. It felt right, natural. "We were happy Mal," although Regina would always love Robin, she knew he would want her to move on. Just like with Daniel, this too shall pass. Looking in Maleficent's eyes Regina thought that this could be enough for her.

"Regina," Maleficent started. Regina could see that Mal had something important to tell her. it was the same look she gave her when she told her that Lily was hers. But before Maleficent could say anything, the two heard footsteps running towards them.

"Mom!" Lily yelled when she reached the bottom of the steps. Regina let go of Mal's hand, they didn't want to discuss this here. "I think I found a way to help you," Lily said, not even noticing that she interrupted something. "There this girl who owns a spice shop and she had this," She pulled out a vial from her pocket. Regina eyes widen when she saw what it was. Vampire's teeth were rare and hard to come by. "She said it was an absorbent," Lily handed the vial to Mal. "If you could powder it down and tweak it could-"

"It could help us with the cure," Maleficent put two and two together. "Lily you're a genius!" She hugged their daughter.

"I have my moments," Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"What was the name of the shop?" Regina knew that something was wrong, there was no spice shops in Storybrooke.

"The Black Cauldron," there was certainly no place called the Black Cauldron in town.

"Lily how much did this cost?" This time Maleficent was the one to ask the question.

"Don't worry about it. Me and the shop owner made a deal," Regina and Maleficent looked at each other, knowing that they would have to visit this shop.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Evie looked out of her outdoor balcony. It had been days since she had seen her mother. Regina usually didn't visit when there was a visitor in the castle. Evie wasn't that naïve, she had heard the maids talking about a powerful woman visiting her mother, a queen from a faraway land. She had asked her grandfather about this mysterious woman, but he refused to answer. Whoever she was, Evie's grandfather feared her more than her mother.

"Your highness," a light knock at the door caused Evie to look behind her.

"Come in," she invited her handmaid in. The girl was about the same age as Evie with brown hair tied up in a bun and hazel eyes. Evie had tried to talk to her before, but the girl did not meet her gaze.

"This came for you your majesty," she placed a small box on Evie's vanity. Without another word, the girl quickly started to get Evie's untouched dinner.

"Sophia," the girl looked up from her task at hand. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to escort me to my mother's chambers," Evie didn't want to involve the young girl, but she had to talk to her mother. She knew her mother was hurt. Evie could see she loved Maleficent, but she would not allow herself to show Mal until she let Daniel go. Maybe if she were to talk to Evie about her first love, then the healing process could begin.

"Your majesty it is late and the queen wishes not to be disturbed."

"Sophia please," Evie begged, "I would go on my own if my mother had not forbid so. I am not asking as a princess but as a daughter. Please allow me to see my mother," Evie could see that her handmaid was conflicted between duty and understanding.

"All right your majesty," Sophia bowed her head and opened the door. Evie walked out of her chambers and Sophia followed. The two were in silence as they walked to the queen's chambers. Evie wanted to say something, anything to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. However, Evie knew the girl would not respond. Sophia was risking a lot for Evie to see her mother and Evie did not want to get the girl in anymore trouble.

Evie could see it. All she and Sophia had to do was turn down this corner and the two were at her mother's camber. "After all love is weakness," Evie suddenly stopped as her mother's voice echoed through the hallway. No, her mother couldn't believe that, could she?

"I was wrong about that the man. I thought he was a good match I'm very sorry," Evie didn't recognize that voice. If she had to guess, it was the visiting royal from another land. Evie felt guilty for making Sophia escort her here, her mother was in a meeting. But who were they talking about? A man? Her mother was not looking for another suitor was she? What about Mal? Did she know? Or maybe it was for her. Many girls around Evie's age were getting married, perhaps this royal was helping her mother find Evie a suitor. She hoped not. "Now we both know you're not going to drink that so put it down so we can fix this." What drink? Evie started to walk faster down the hall.

"You don't think I'm strong enough to do this?" Evie turned the corner to see her mother talking to an older woman. By the way she was dress, the woman was defiantly a royal. The two were so immersed in their conversation they have yet acknowledge Evie or Sophia's presence. Even though the cuff blocked Evie from using magic, she could feel magic and this woman was radiating in dark magic. Evie could see the glass her mother was holding, the contains was clear. She had no idea what was in the cup.

"Stupid girl! You think it will make you strong to hurt yourself."

"It does if it hurts you more," Evie's mother raised the glass to her lip and drank the clear liquid. At first, nothing happened, her mother was fine. Then Evie could see pain on her mother's face. Whatever her mother did she, instantly regretted it. Her mother sat on the nearest seat. "Get the hell out of my life!" The queen yelled at the woman as she grew closer to her.

"Mother," Reality hit Evie and she ran to her mother's side. "Get away from her!" She pushed the woman who was in the way and kneeled in front of her mother. Her mother was in pain, unconsciously Evie raised her hand and tried to let her magic heal her mother. Like she expected, nothing happened. Evie looked up at the woman with full of hate. Whoever this woman was, she was a monster, Evie knew it the moment she laid her eyes on her. The woman looked shocked, as if she just found out something important.

"Well," She cleared her voice, "I was wrong Regina." The woman started to walk away. "A child would not help you. Especially not this one," she spat the last part full of venom.

"Go back to Wonderland mother. I don't need you," Evie's blood ran cold as she found out that this woman was the infamous woman her grandfather warned her about. This was Cora, her father's murder. Cora threw one last glance at her daughter and walked away, Evie hope it was back to Wonderland where she would never come back.

Evie's thoughts came back when she heard her mother starting to sob. "Mother," Evie placed her hands on her mother's hands.

"Go away Evie," Evie tried her best not to flinch at the harshness of her mother's voice. She tried once again to comfort her mother. Whatever Cora had done to her was serious, no one could make her mother cry. "Evelyn Go away!" Evie quickly stood up when her mother used her first name. "I don't need you here! Now go," Evie knew it was the pain that was talking, but it didn't hurt less.

Lowing her head in defeat, Evie started to walk back to her room. She could hear Sophia not too far behind her. The two remained in silence from the trip to her room and even after. Sophia grabbed Evie's plate and left without a word. Evie laid on her bed, trying to hold back the tears. Her attempt to justify her mother's actions were futile. Her mother's words kept repeating over and over in her head, she didn't need her. Maybe Cora was right as well, Evie couldn't help her mother. Not here at least. If only she and her mother could go far away, where no one knew them, then perhaps they could start over with a happy ending.

Looking over to her side, Evie spotted the box Sophia left for her. Curiosity got the better of her, Evie got up from her bed and walked towards the box. It looked ordinary, she removed the lid and was met with books. She began to dig into the box. Taking out the first books, Evie opened it to see it was a spell book. She looked down when she saw something fall from the book. It was a letter. Evie bent down and picked it up. It was addressed to her. Placing the book down, Evie opened the letter.

 _Evie,_

 _Although I do understand why you stopped your lessons, I do not agree to it. Your mother does not have the right to force you to stop practicing magic. It should be your choice. Although I cannot teach you anymore, I hope these books can. You must know that you do not need access to your magic to create a potion. I want you to continue to grow and learn._

Evie looked at the bottom of the letter. There was no name, but she knew who had sent her this gift. She was glad that someone wanted her to keep learning and one day she would make good.

 **Storybrooke**

Lily had left her mother and Regina in the vault. The two were hard at work trying to find a cure for the Charmings. The sooner they found it the sooner Lily had her mother back. But in the meantime.

Lily pushed open the glass door and a bell went off, telling the owner there was a customer. Sophia looked up from the box of vials she was putting on the shelfs.

"My name is Lily," Sophia put her box on the ground and wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Good," she nodded her head, knowing that Lily wanted her to teach her. "We start in two days."

Lily was confused, it looked like the girl needed a lot of help. "It will take me a few days, I have never taught anyone before," Sophia said, as she walked to the backroom. This was a beginning of something new.

 **So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? I want to know. Should Lily had taken the Evil Queen's deal or was she smart enough not to? Will Maleficent tell Regina about Evie? And wasn't it fun to see Cora met the granddaughter she never knew she had? Please tell me what you think and if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story so you will know when I update the story. Before I leave, I have to address a couple of questions. Does Regina remember her time with Mal? Yes and no. She is starting to remember parts of it but not everything because Evie was in a lot of those memories. Is Daegan, Alex, JR, and Kristin will be part of this story or will they show up? I'm sorry but no. This story is completely unrelated to any of my other stories I created. I love them dearly and I will finish Dragon Heart soon. Also for my WOEE readers I know I didn't post the chapter yesterday, but my goal is to do it before thanksgiving. I will explain what is going on with that story when I post it. Until guys I will see you next time and happy Thanksgiving. Bye!**


	9. Unpredicatable Love

**Hey guys happy Monday! So last night episode was intense. I cant wait till next week. I really hope you enjoy this flashback. And so you guys know, this flashback revolves around 5x12, the 100th episode. I have to say that episode was one of my favorite and I am glad I was able to tie it into the story.**

The next day Regina and Maleficent were determined to see who was the shop owner of the Black Cauldron. The two walked down the street from Granny's. Regina saw it, right at the corner of The street, like Lily said. The two looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. This shop wasn't here before. They had to be careful, this could be a trap from the Evil Queen or Rumpelstiltskin. Both knew what darkness Lily had within her and would do anything to exploit it.

"Regina," the two witches turned around as they heard someone yelling for her. It was Tinkerbell. Maleficent tensed up, not knowing who she was. Regina placed a hand on her shoulder and Maleficent relaxed immediately knowing that whoever this was Regina could handle her. Unfazed by their interaction, Tink went to the couple.

"I've been looking for you," that wasn't true. Regina haven't been looking for the fairy. She had been too busy with her evil self running around, but she had been meaning to look for her. Regina looked at Mal, telling her that she needed to talk to Tink alone.

Maleficent nodded her head and understood that Regina needed to talk to this woman alone. "I'll be inside, don't take too long," Maleficent walked to the store. Regina knew Mal could handle herself. She would be fine. Maleficent gave one last glance before she pushed opened the glass door and entered the shop.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Robin," Tinkerbell continued when she knew was out of ear reach. "I know how much you loved him."

"Thank you," was all Regina could say. Of course she missed him. A part of her felt like it was missing because he was gone and it would never come back. But when she was with Mal, that feeling would disappear. It was still there but it was in the back of her mind, numbly there.

"No Regina I'm serious. If I would had listen to the Blue Fairy then you wouldn't been in pain."

"I'm glad you did," Regina whispered. "Fate seems to be out to get me so I would had met him eventually. I just regret not taking your advice and went into that bar. Maybe things would be different. Maybe he would be alive. But either way, I got the most important thing in the whole wide world, my son," _and my daughter_ Regina thought. She wished that she was in Lily's life when she was growing up like she was in Henry's.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well Regina."

"It's hard, but I know he would had wanted me to move on," Regina said, knowing deep down it was true. "That's why I was looking for you. Was Robin my only True love?"

"Regina I never said he was your true love. I said he was your soulmate."

"What's the difference?"

"Soul mates are friendships where people intuitively understand each other and feel close like family, and can be comfortable together in any situation. They are somebody who you share a certain connection with, sorta like a divine connection. It's like a homecoming every time you are with them. You feel at ease with them and can be your true self. A soulmate is your kinder spirit. They are a part of you. On the other hand, true love a person who accepts you for who you are. It's where you love their bad habits because you don't see them as bad. True love is insane, intense, it burns, it feels holy - it's mutual attraction where you can both look into each other's eyes and see eternity and feel pulled together, completing each other, so perfect. Finding my true love was awesome, like your world is colliding. You can see yourself with them for the rest of your life and wanting to be a part of theirs. It's where you know you want to have a family with them. But true love is usually mistaken for lust. You have to try and live without them before you truly know its true love. If you just feel like you cannot live without them, then its most likely true love. True love will always fine each other, no matter what. You can have a few soulmates, but only one true love."

"Why didn't you show me my true love that night?" If Tinkerbell knew that Maleficent was her true love when they first met, why not tell her. It would had saved a lot of time and heart break.

"I didn't know the difference at the time," she explained, "but now I do. I thought they were the same and I chose Robin for you. You needed love Regina and she was in no position to give you that," how dare this fairy say that about Mal. She was the most loving, caring person she knew. Granted at first when they met she was hard and cold, but once Regina helped her something changed in Mal. She was more alive, happier. "Maleficent was known as the mistress of all evil, I didn't want you to go down that path," Tinkerbell confessed.

"We'll I did and you know what happened? I didn't get to raise my daughter. Mal or I wasn't there to see her first steps, or hear her first words. She was here alone," Regina couldn't believe this. If this fairy knew the difference between true love and soulmate, then none of this would had happened. She would had been a mom; she could have had children. Who knows how many children she and Mal would have. And she would never know because this fairy decided to play God and messed with her life. Regina could had been happy with Mal and Lily if that stupid fairy knew the difference or chose Mal instead of fearing that Regina would be evil.

"Regina that was your fault," the fairy was starting to get angry. "If you would had listened to me, you wouldn't had casted the dark curse and the Charmings wouldn't had felt that they had to curse your child and send her off to a new land. Instead of placing the blame on everyone, why don't you look at a mirror and see who the real villain is," Tinkerbell huffed and walked away leaving Regina alone.

She was right, Regina had no one to blame but herself. She didn't know Mal was her true love in the Enchanted Forest, but she was the one to push her away. Regina had no one to blame but herself. Because of her need of revenge caused her to lose not only her daughter, but Mal in the process. And then there was Henry. Regina was so consumed on the life that could had been, she hadn't thought about her son. If she didn't go through with the dark curse, Henry would have had never been born, she would never have her son. Regina felt conflicted. If she had a chance to change the past, she didn't know what she would do. If she would had never cast the curse, her son would have had never been born. If she did, her daughter would be alone. This was too confusing. Either way Regina felt like she was a bad parent.

Regina was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Mal. "Are you all right dear?" Looking in Maleficent's eyes, Regina cursed herself for letting her go.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she didn't want to talk about her conversation with Mal and from the looks of it, Maleficent didn't want to talk either. The two disappeared in a puff of smoke back to Regina's vault.

 **Enchanted forest**

It was the Queen's birthday and everyone in the castle was trying to keep their distance from her royal highness. Preparations for the ball had been made in advance and everything was perfect. Well to Evie it was. A feast fit for any royal was prepared, beautiful red and black decorations filled the kingdom, all of the guest accepted their invitation. More likely out of fear instead of genuine admiration for the queen.

Sophia was brushing Evie's hair as she was lost in thought. Let it be not mistaken that Evie could not do a simple task such as brushing her hair. However, the queen wanted her daughter to act more like a princess and in doing so did not have to do such menial task as brushing her hair.

On the outside, Evie was a beautiful young woman who would be turning seventeen in a few months. But in the inside was a different story. It has been nearly a year since she was trapped in this castle. Nearly a year since she had access to her magic. Evie had pleaded to her mother to take off the cuff, even if it was for a little while. Her mother refused her request until Evie had eventually gave up asking her. She would ask her grandfather or her maids, especially Sophia, to remove the cuff. Each time she was met with a sad look and a no. She understood why they would refuse her request. No one should bear the wrath of the queen. Yet at the same time no one understood her.

The longer she didn't have access to her magic, the weaker she grew. At first Evie hid it very well, but recently it was becoming harder to do. She was tired all the time, she rarely asked to be released from her room or even venture out when she was allowed to. Lately, there have been dark circles started to appear under her eyes. Sophia gave a sad look to Evie as she applied make up to cover the circles. The only one that could see her in pain was Sophia. Evie knew Sophia wanted to do something to help her, but could not. The last time Sophia helped Evie when the queen's mother was visiting, the queen forbid Sophia to work for a few days with no pay. It may not seem like a lot, but for a person relying on that money to survive it meant the world.

"There your majesty," Sophia broke Evie out of her thoughts. "All done. You look amazing your majesty." Evie had to agree, she did. She wore a beautiful, royal blue satin dress, her sleeves were wrapped around the sides of her arms. Her brown hair was pulled to the side and her curls ran down the right side of her shoulder. Her golden necklace was the piece that tied the dress together. She was the embodiment of what a princess should look like.

"I will go get your grandfather so he may escort you to the party," Sophia wiped her hands on her apron and walked out of the room. Evie was glad that Sophia had left. She needed time to think. Evie's grandfather had visited her earlier that day asking if she could contact Cora. Even with his offer to take the cuff off, Evie still refused. That woman was cruel and evil. No good can come out of her help. Through at that moment Evie was starting to regret her decision.

"Evita," Evie was startled that someone was in her room. When she saw it was her grandfather, she calmed down immediately. He looked sad. Sad that his only grandchild had to endure this life. "Are you ready?" He offered his arm to her. Evie nodded her head and got up from her vanity. She stumbled for a moment, but regained her balance. After she let out her breath she had been holding she looked up to her grandfather and accepted his hand.

Once they were out of the room, Evie noticed that her grandfather was carrying a box in his other hand. She assumed it was her mother's present. The two walked in silence for the remainder of the trip, only stopping once when Evie almost tripped. She hated to see the hurt look on her grandfather's face. She tried to assure him that she was fine, but Evie knew he didn't believe it.

She could hear people chattering amongst each other. Evie knew her mother was not there yet. If she was, the room would be completely silence. Evie was ready to walk into the room with her grandfather, but it never happened. He kept walking down the hall. She was about to ask him what was going on, but he put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She did as she was told.

The two walked out of the castle and into the stables. Evie tried her best to keep up and not try to stop for a break. She was shock to see Sophia in the stables with on hand had a clock and servant's clothes. The other hand held the reigns to her mother's most prized steed, Rocinante. She was confused why they were there.

Evie's grandfather put the box down on the ground and took Evie's right arm. Quickly, he twisted the cuff and removed it from Evie's arm. Immediately, Evie collapsed to the ground. The rush of magic was overwhelming, Evie greeted it as if it was an old friend. She breath heavily as magic flooded back into her system. She felt great, amazing. The best she had felt in a long time.

"Your majesty!"

"Evita!" Evie had forgotten her grandfather and Sophia were there. Her grandfather bent down to see if she was all right. Evie let out her first real smile in months, telling her grandfather she was okay.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say. With his help, Evie got up from the ground. She understood now, they were going to help her escape.

"Evelyn I need you to do something very important," her grandfather said, picking up the box. She and Sophia gasped as he opened the box. It was a heart. "I need you to go to Snow White and put her heart back in her chest." Evie couldn't believe it. Her mother finally had gotten Snow's heart. No telling what she had made Snow do. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said. Evie saw sadness in her grandfather's eyes for it may be a long time he would ever see her again. She couldn't cry in front of him. So instead she hugged him for dear life and he did the same to her. They didn't want to let go of each other, but knew if this could work she had to leave now. He slowly let go and walked back to the party. Evie didn't want him to go.

"Your majesty," Sophia brought her back to reality. She helped Evie out of her clothes and into the servant's clothes. Sophia looked out of the stables to see the coast was cleared. Evie thanked the girl and rode Rocinante into the woods. Once she was far enough, Evie used her magic to find Snow.

 **Black Cauldron**

Maleficent looked around the shop in awe. It was everything her daughter said it would be and more. There were plants from the Enchanted Forest that she hadn't seen in years. She would had thought they would be extinct by now. She was so intrigued by the items in the vials, she didn't notice the young girl staring at her from the stairs.

"I'm sorry," the girl cleared her voice. Maleficent looked up to see the girl Lily was talking about. She was young, around her late teens if she had to guessed. But she was scared, as if she was seeing a ghost. "We're closed," she managed to say.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" Maleficent asked still not believing that this girl was in charge of the entire shop. Surely she didn't know what half of these items could do.

"I am. And you are Maleficent."

"You know me?" There was something about this girl. Something familiar that Mal couldn't put her finger on.

"Of course. Only a fool wouldn't know who you are," a sense of pride filled Maleficent when she heard this. Even after years later, her reputation still precedes her. "What can I do for you?"

"I assume you knew who my daughter was before she came into your shop."

"I did," Sophia reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Then you should know that whatever deal you made you shouldn't had made it. I want to pay for it. Whatever the cost," Lily shouldn't have to pay for whatever she or Regina did. And if this girl was smart, she wouldn't had made that deal. She was a coward for going after her daughter and once the deal was paid off the girl would pay.

"We'll I'm sorry but I cannot do that. Besides, the deal is in your best interest."

"And prey tell what was this deal," Mal crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. She was getting annoyed with this girl very quickly.

"I would give her the vampire teeth in exchange that she would not work with the Evil Queen," that couldn't be true. Ever since that night in the dinner, Maleficent was sure that the Evil Queen was nowhere near her daughter. How in the hell did she had time to see their daughter and still cause chaos in this town? And why would she have talked to Lily? She didn't know the truth, did she? "You didn't know?" Sophia asked. Maleficent didn't want to say anything to confirm the girl's accusations. "A few nights ago the Evil Queen talked to Lily and asked her to join her cause. Of course that won't have happened because of our deal. The teeth for her word."

"Why was it so important to you that she wouldn't work for the Evil Queen? You don't know her," Maleficent wanted to know what this girl's endgame. She knew everyone had an alternative motive and if this motive was to hurt Maleficent or her family, she would do anything in her power to prevent it.

"I worked for the Evil Queen before," Sophia confessed, "and my only two friends that I made on my own are dead. It's because of her. I remember my time back in the Enchanted Forest, she was ruthless, power hungry, lost. No one should go through what I went through," the girl's voice faltered. Maleficent knew what she said was true. Regina became that sort of monster the girl feared. She like everyone else in this town, want the Evil Queen gone. Whether or not the girl knew that Lily was her daughter or not when the two first met, she was thankful that she made that deal with her daughter.

"I can see you are worried. I can create a stone like Lily's so you can have access to the shop," the girl offered. "But I will not make one for the Evil Queen's other half," Maleficent knew she meant Regina.

"You know Regina has changed."

"I do. From what I heard around town Regina had changed dramatically because of her son," the girl knew a lot. Either she was psychic or everyone in this town talks about everyone's business. Maleficent believed the latter. "The Evil Queen has not. Although they are split, they are the same person. Two halves of a whole. For years I was in the Land of Untold Stories so I've got to see Jekyll and Hyde on many occasions. And from what I saw between them, I developed a theory. I think that even though you may be split from your other half, you can still share the same thoughts, ideas and memories. Mr. Hyde always knew what Jekyll always did when he was in control, it was creepy. Now I didn't get to see them when they came to this land before they died, so I'm not sure if the same rule applies. But I want to be safe. If the Evil Queen can read Regina's mind and know what she is up to, I don't want her to know how she can get into my shop. They are a lot of potions and ingredients here. If she had her hands on theses who knows what she can do."

Maleficent had never thought about that. Could the Evil Queen know everything Regina was thinking? If that's the case, then she knows that Lily was hers and that Regina was her true love. The girl was right, no telling what the Evil Queen could do.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Evie could see the castle, she thanked God that Snow was camped nearby. Snow's friends were shocked to see Evie there and thought she was a spy. Once Evie showed Snow's heart and returned it to her older sister, the tension in the room vanished. Though some did not trust her because she was the queen's daughter, Snow did. That is all that mattered.

Snow offered Evie to stay with them. As much as she would had loved to, she couldn't. Once her mother knew she was missing, she would go on a rampage finding her daughter. Evie didn't want anyone to suffer at her expense, not again. With a heavy heart, Evie decided to return back to the castle. However, this time she was prepared. She created a cuff that looked like the one she wore for almost a year and a charm that created a false feeling that she still did not have access to her magic. If Evie was going back at least this time she had magic. She would not be worthless.

Making sure there were no guards nearby, Evie lead Rocinante to the stables and quickly head into the castle. She went straight to her room with no guards in sight. She went into her room and let out a breath she didn't know that she held.

"Your majesty what are you doing here?" Evie was startled that Sophia was here. Before she could reply, Sophia continued. "You have to go now. You're in danger!" Evie was confused. Did her mother know that she had returned Snow's heart?

"Sophia what do you mean?"

"Your mother knows that your grandfather switched out Snow's heart with one of her guards. She punished him by shrinking him and putting him in a box." Evie couldn't believe her mother could do that. They were already prisoners here and now she made it crystal clear that no one could leave. "That is not all your majesty. The Queen of Hearts and your mother fought again. Your mother banished the queen to Wonderland. But when she was being pulled back to Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts took the box that your grandfather was in with her." Evie's world had just tumbled down. Her grandfather was gone with that vile woman. And there was nothing she or her mother could do about it.

 **Maleficent's house**

Maleficent had finally came home. She had a long day. She and Regina were close on finding the cure to release Snow and David from their curse. Never would Maleficent had guessed that she would be helping these heroes yet again. She didn't want to, but she was trying to turn over a new leaf for Lily.

Lily.

Maleficent looked at the clock in her living room to see it was after three in the morning. More likely her daughter was asleep. Maleficent told herself that she would wake up early and make breakfast for her and Lily. She hated that she had been neglecting Lily for the past week and promised to make it up to her. That is after she told her that Regina was her mother.

Thinking about that made Maleficent think about the shop owner of the Black Cauldron and what she had said. In fact, the owner's words were the only thing she thought about all day. If Regina knew the truth, then the Evil Queen could also know. Maleficent couldn't believe she was so stupid for not considering that. It was possible that she now knew that Lily was hers and it was all her fault. Her daughter could had been a pawn for the Evil Queen and it would be Maleficent's fault. Although she didn't say anything to the shop owner, Maleficent was glad that she made that deal with her daughter. At least Lily would not work with the Evil Queen, for now.

Maleficent had heard from Regina that the Evil Queen was working with that imp. Both separately were a force to be reckoned with. But when they worked together then almost nothing could stop them. Both would do anything to get what they want. No telling what they could do if they had either Mal or Lily on their side. Mal had to keep a closer eye on her daughter. She didn't want her to be in the middle of this.

"Mal," Maleficent tensed up when she heard someone calling her. "Mal it's me. Can you open the door?" Maleficent looked out the window to see Regina standing at her front door. She looked as if she had to tell her something important. Maleficent couldn't understand what Regina was doing there so late. Couldn't it wait till morning. Never the less, Maleficent went to the door and opened it.

"What's the matter dear?"

"You," Maleficent raised her eyebrow, wanting to see where this was going. Regina didn't give her a chance to respond as her lips were on Mal's lips once she closed the door. Maleficent was caught off guard, but her lips didn't leave Regina's. instantly, Mal tangled her hands in Regina's hair as Regina held her waist. It felt wrong but so right at the same time.

Regina licked Maleficent's lip, she smiled at this but kept her mouth closed. Seeing this as a challenge, Regina decided to try a different tactic to get Maleficent to do what she wanted. Her eyes grew dark with desire as Regina moved from her lips to her neck. Maleficent threw her head back in pleasure and held Regina's head closer to her. A moan escaped her lips as Regina found her sensitive spot.

"Regina can't make you feel like this can she?" She whispered into Mal's ear. Maleficent trance was broken and she pushed the woman off of her. This wasn't Regina, it was the Evil Queen. Maleficent couldn't believe that she fell for it again.

"Get out of my home," Maleficent demanded. She was ashamed of what she did. She couldn't believe that she thought this woman was her Regina. She hated to admit it but it was hard to tell the difference.

"Go? I thought we were having fun?" The Evil Queen gave a fake pout. Maleficent wasn't going to let the Evil Queen get under her skin, not this time. The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and huffed. "We had so much fun last time and we have Lily to prove it," Maleficent heart stopped beating. She knew. The Evil Queen knew that Lily was Regina's daughter. Sophia was right.

"Oh don't be surprised. I was. I can't believe you would hide her from me. She is my daughter after all, a mother should be with her daughter. But then again you are good about hiding the truth from Regina," Maleficent wasn't going to stand for this. She summoned a fire ball and aimed it at the Evil Queen. With ease, the queen extinguished it.

"Really Mal. Is that anyway to treat the mother of your daughter?" The Evil Queen taunted her. "I have to admit. With all the time you have been spending with Regina I'm surprised that you haven't told her the truth. Perhaps I should tell her. After all, a mother should have the right to know what happened to their child, don't you think my dear Maleficent?"

"Why do you want her to know so badly?"

"Because. It will destroy her," the Evil Queen gave a wicked smile before she vanished into a puff of smoke. Maleficent ran upstairs to check on Lily. Maleficent gave a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter asleep in her bed. She was safe for now. Maleficent wished Evie was here, maybe things would be this complicated.

Seeing her daughter's phone, Mal took the phone and called Regina. If anyone was to tell her about Evie it should be her.

 **So what do you guys think? The Evil Queen knows that Lily is hers. Evie finally has her magic back. And how will Regina react when she learns about Evie. Tell me what you think I really want to know. And if you haven't, favorite or follow this story and I will see you next week**


	10. Remebering the Forgotten

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! So last night winter finale, Wow! That's all I can say. Also, that this chapter will be a little more bases on 6x09 and I believe after that this story will diverge to a different path and be a little less cannon. Don't get me wrong I like how the show is going, but I have an idea where I want to take mine. With that, I hope you like this chapter. It's a little shorter than I planned, but a lot is going on.**

Regina closed her front door and placed her keys in her purse. It was a long, hard day. She went straight to her office and opened a bottle of apple cider. She filled the glass to the top and drank half of it in one gulp. Normally Regina wasn't a heavy drinker, but tonight she would make an exception. She looked at the clock, half past eleven. She knew Henry was asleep, but decided to check on him in a little while. She ran her hand over her face in frustration. She should had been done with the cure for Snow and David if she was working with Maleficent. Regina hasn't seen her since earlier that morning, nor did she want to.

 **Twenty and a half hours earlier**

Regina had a long day. She and Maleficent had a break through with the cure for the curse. It was all thanks to the shop owner of the Black Cauldron. If she didn't suggest vampire teeth, then she and Mal would still be stuck trying to find a cure. But Regina didn't want to think about that. All she wanted to do was sleep. She was so tired; she didn't understand how she could had worked this long without falling asleep in her vault.

Using her magic, Regina changed her clothes into her night clothes, crawled into bed and fell asleep. Although sleep did not last that long. "Regina. Regina," Regina felt something shaking her. Moaning in frustration, she opened her tired eyes, and was met with Mal. Regina knew something was wrong, Maleficent looked worried and scared. The first thing was Lily. Was their daughter all right?

"Mal what's wrong?" Fear filled her voice. "Is Lily okay?"

"What? No. She's fine," Regina let out a sigh of relief. At least she was okay.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Regina I have to tell you something important. I've tried to tell you before but we keep getting interrupted and," Maleficent stopped, fear was the only thing Regina could see in her eyes. Fear of what she wasn't sure. Did the Evil Queen threaten Lily again? Was Maleficent sick? Every worse scenario ran through Regina's mind. What could make this fearless dragon petrified. "You have a daughter," Maleficent finally managed to say.

"I know Maleficent. You already told me that," Regina didn't understand what was happening. Maleficent told her that Lily was hers over a week ago, she knew this.

"No," Maleficent stood up and shook her head. "You have another daughter," Coldness ran through Regina. This couldn't have been happening.

"You had twins?" Regina couldn't believe it. She had another daughter out there. Why wouldn't Maleficent tell her till now?

"What? No that's not it."

"Then what are you telling me?"

Maleficent took a deep breath, Regina had never seen her this scared before. She tried to take Maleficent's hand but before she could, Maleficent spoke. "You had a daughter and her name was Evie. She was yours and Daniel's" Maleficent finally looked at her. Tears filled her eyes at her confession.

"Maleficent that's not funny," Regina got up from her bed. How could Maleficent say something like that. It was one thing to say that Lily was her because of true love, but to say she had a child from her former lover that she forgot about, that was cruel. Even for her.

"It's true Regina," Maleficent continued. "You loved her. We both did," Regina couldn't look at Mal. Why would she say this? Regina looked out of her bedroom window. It was the only safe place she could be with Maleficent there. "She was my apprentice. I taught her everything she knew."

"Stop it," Regina slowly shook her head, denying what Maleficent was saying.

"She loved you Regina. All she wanted was for you to be happy."

"Stop it," Regina placed her hands to her ears, trying to block out Maleficent.

"Even when you hurt her she still wanted you to be happy."

"I said stop it," Regina yelled and turned to face Mal. Tears were streaming both of their faces. "I don't have a daughter with Daniel. We had sex once and nothing happened. I never got pregnant, I've never bore a child," she whispered the last part. Regina wanted to be true. Yes, she moved on from Daniel, but when she was younger she wanted to start a family with him. She would do anything to go back in time and have that dream to be a reality. Regina loved kids, she used to dream that one day she would find true love and they would have a family. If only she could tell her younger self to not drink that potion that made her infertile. Regina would do almost anything to be able to bear a child. "Why are you doing this?"

"You did," Maleficent walked to Regina. "You had a beautiful daughter. Her name was Evie. She was your little bird. She was eighteen. She loved to ride her horse Torin and to read books about faraway places with adventure and romance. She used to procrastinate with everything, but was loyal to the end. She loved you so much," she placed a hand on Regina's cheek. Regina wanted to lean into Maleficent's touch, but she couldn't.

"It's not real," she walked back from Maleficent. "This isn't real. If I did have a daughter. Then what? What happened to her?"

"Regina," Maleficent tried to walk to her but Regina stepped back.

"No! if I had a daughter, then what happened to her? Why don't I remember her?" Regina voice grew harsh. "Answer me," she yelled when Maleficent didn't say anything.

"She's dead," Regina's heart froze. "You killed her."

"Get out," Regina's voice was dark. "Get out now. If this is your way of telling me that you don't want me in your life and you don't want me in Lily's life. Well Maleficent that's pretty low. Lily is my daughter and I won't give her up," Maleficent vanished out of the room, knowing that nothing she said could help Regina. Regina collapsed on her bed, crying that Maleficent could do this to her. She couldn't understand why she would want to hurt her.

 **Present time**

"Well isn't this a sight to see?" Regina turned around to see the Evil Queen leaning against her door frame. Regina summoned one of her fire balls, ready to throw it at her evil self. "I'm not here to hurt you, our little dragon friend did that for me," she grinned wickedly.

"What do you want?" Regina looked at her hand in shocked as her fire went out.

"I'm concerned for you Regina," Regina rolled her eyes. "No I'm serious. You don't want to accept the truth."

"What truth?" She spat back.

"Evie," Regina scoffed. Now she was a part of this too. This has gone too far. "Now Regina why would I lie to you about our daughter? I'm not Maleficent. She knew about her since she was brought back from the dead and maybe even before. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't lie to myself," seeing that Regina didn't believe her the Evil Queen walked towards Regina. "You don't believe me fine," the Evil Queen grabbed Regina's head, her hands were Regina's temples were at. "Let me show you," the Evil Queen closed her eyes and Regina shut her as memories flooded towards her.

All of her daughter. The moment she found out she was pregnant, lying to the king and telling him that she was her. Carrying her daughter and naming her Evelyn after Regina's grandmother. Evie's first steps, her smile, her laughs, everything was coming at once. Her blue eyes, dark curly hair, Daniel's smile, her olive colored skin. Her daughter was happy. They were happy. She, Evie, and Maleficent were happy. They were her family. Regina was in awe by her daughter's magic, even when she shattered all the glass in Maleficent palace. Regina remember what she put her daughter through, she couldn't believe how much she was like Cora. Even when she was at her worst, Evie tried to help her. She even offered her to leave with her to have their own happy ending. And what does Regina do? She stabs her own daughter, leaving her to die alone.

Regina gasped as she was pulled out of her trance. It was true, everything that Maleficent said was true. She had a daughter. Her name was Evie and she killed her. Her daughter was gone and it was her fault. Regina couldn't breathe, tears rolled freely down her cheeks. She can't believe Evie was gone and Regina just forgot about her. What kind of mother was she?

"I won't make the same mistakes you did," Regina couldn't even look at herself. She could hear the Evil Queen leave her home. Regina couldn't care less. All she could think about was Evie. Her precious baby girl was gone. She was a monster. She didn't even say goodbye.

"Mom," Regina looked up to see her son standing at the top of the stairs.

"Henry," she tried to wipe her tears away. Henry came down the stairs, carrying his book. Regina couldn't tell Henry the truth, it would hurt him. Make him run away from her. She couldn't lose two of her children in one day.

"She loved you," Regina was shocked. How much did Henry hear? How much did he know? "I heard you and the Evil Queen talking about Evie. She loved you and you loved her." How could he know about Evie? Regina saw his book before, there was nothing in there about Evie.

"How do you know about her?" Henry opened his book and Regina's heart stopped. There she was. There was Evie. She was in the story. She was in Maleficent's castle, practicing her magic while she and Mal watched her in awe. But how?

"Her story it just appeared," he handed her the book. Regina couldn't stop staring at her daughter. She was real and happy. They were happy.

"She's so beautiful," her fingers traced the image of her daughter. Regina didn't question how or why was her daughter was finally in the book. She was glad to see her one more time.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Anything Belle?" Evie closed her book and looked up to one of her mother's many prisoners. This one was different, she was a princess of a small village and was forced to work for the Dark One. Apparently he let her go, but Evie's mother captured her, for what she nor Belle knew. Evie had visit Belle for the past few months when Evie and Sophia were trying to find out what Evie's mother plan was for Snow. Instead, they found Belle, alone. Evie knew what it was like to be locked up in solitude for a long time and wished it on no one. She would sneak out to see Belle whenever she could. The two would exchange their stories and talk about books. Belle told her about her favorite, Her Handsome Hero. Evie snuck a copy of the book they had in the castle to Belle and kept it hidden under her pillow.

One day, Belle told Evie that the Dark One was not so bad, that there was something different about him since she worked for him. He had changed somehow. Although Evie didn't believe the Dark One could change after all the horrible things he had done, she told Belle her mother's story and how she changed. She confided to Belle that she wished for her mother to be the person she once was and asked Belle if she could help her. Belle was skeptical of this idea, but agreed to help Evie to find a way to bring her mother back to her.

Evie would ask Sophia to bring books about magic to her room and she would sneak them up to Belle's tower. It would had been too risky for Sophia to bring them to Belle's room. The queen had eyes everywhere so they had to be very careful.

"I think so," Belle replied. she gave Evie the book she was looking at. It was one of Maleficent's spell books, she recognized it anywhere. Evie read the page to see it was a spell about a sleeping curse. The same curse that Maleficent put Briar Rose and her daughter Aurora under. The page was bent on the top corner. Sophia just got this book out of her mother's room. Why would her mother want a sleeping curse? Evie was glad that her mother was out and Sophia didn't get caught.

Evie copied the spell. They would have to wait to see what would happened.

 **Storybrooke**

Belle looked blankly down at her hands. She just given up her only child to give him his best chance. Unfortunately, his best chance was without her. without his father. Belle didn't hate Rumple; she could never hate him. She was upset and disappointed in him. He chose power over family. Belle honestly thought he changed. Yes, he was a dark man who wanted power, but Belle truly thought that when it came to his children he would chose them over his power. Belle knew how much Rumple regretted losing Baelfire not once, but twice. She thought that because he lost his son that he would change for this son so he wouldn't lose him. She was wrong. He would never change.

Belle could hear the sounds of boots coming towards her. She thought it was Emma or Killian. They offered to bring her home, Belle didn't know where home was. Was it the house that Rumple had gotten for her? Was it the boat she had been staying in since she returned from the Underworld? Belle wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything. She hoped that her father would let her stay with him until she could figure all this out.

"Belle," she looked up to see who was talking to her. It wasn't the savior or her true love, it was a girl. "Do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Sophia?" Belle remembered her. She remembered the girl that would bring her books to the tower she was held captive. Belle couldn't believe that she was there. The last time she had seen the girl was back in the Enchanted Forest, months before the dark curse was enacted. "How are here?" She asked. This was impossible

"I heard what happened to you," Sophia looked at a spot near Belle, silently asking her if she could sit down. Belle moved over to give the girl some room. Sophia sat down and continued. "I'm sorry that you lost your baby. No mother should ever lose her child."

"Thank you," Belle stared at the girl, she knew this wasn't real. But it was. Belle slightly flinched when Sophia tried to take her hand. Belle could see that the younger girl was hurt by this and moved her hands back.

"I know you have a lot to deal with, but I have a shop in town," Sophia started to get up. "You should visit sometime. So we can catch up."

"We should."

"Great. It's called the Black Cauldron. Whenever you are ready, I'm there," she gave a smile before she turned around. Belle wished Emma was there. Something was very wrong. "Oh and Belle," she looked up to see that Sophia was looking at her again. "I meant what I said. I am so sorry about your son. I may have not like the Dark One, but you were a dear friend. I never wanted you to get hurt." She said before she left the room. As she left, Emma entered the room. She was confused to see Sophia, more likely had never seen her before.

"Belle, you ready?" Emma asked. Belle stayed quite a few moments longer, hoping that Sophia was gone. "Belle you okay?" Emma asked, knowing something was wrong.

"She's not Sophia," Belle finally managed to say.

"What?" Emma was confused. She didn't know what Belle was talking about.

"That girl. The one was here. She is not Sophia. Sophia died back in the Enchanted Forest," Belle was scared. Whoever this girl was knew that Sophia was her friend once upon a time. But Sophia died in front of Belle. This girl was not her friend. "I don't know who she is, but that is not Sophia."

 **Dun! Dun! Dun! If that's not Sophia then who is she or is that the real Sophia? You have to read and find out. Thank you guys for taking the time to read this chapter. If you have any ideas, comments, please tell me in the box below. Also, if you haven't favorite or follow this story, you should so you can know when I update. Also, I want to hear what you guys think. Earlier in this chapter I wrote that Lily did not have a twin in respect for Dragon Heart, my other story. However, I want to know if I should put Daegan in the story. Granted it will be different since the story is very different than this one and Dragon Heart is a companion to another story. But should Lily have an older sister named Daegan? Or should Daegan even be incorporated into the story? I really want to know what you guys think of this idea. It could be fun.**


	11. Power or Family

**Hey Guys happy Monday! I hope you guys like this weeks chapter, it was interesting to write.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

It was an apple. The queen placed a sleeping curse on an apple and made Snow eat it. That was her plan all the long. Evie let the events play over in her head again and again. Her mother took Snow's beloved and made her go to the palace. Evie knew that she should had used her magic to take her to the stables where Snow and her mother was meeting at, but she couldn't. All Evie could do was watch from her mother's mirror and see the two walking towards Daniel's grave.

She should had used her magic to stop Snow from eating that apple, but Evie just watched as her mother made Snow chose between her life or the life of the one who was called Charming. Being Snow, she chose love over her own wellbeing and bit into the apple. Evie collapsed to the ground the same time Snow did. She tried to silent her sobs as her sister fell into the sleeping curse.

Her mother won. Snow was gone. Evie was all alone. Her father was dead. Snow was trapped in a cursed devised by her own mother. Her grandfather was lost in Wonderland. And this woman claiming to be her mother was nothing but a shell of the person she once was.

She knew what she had to do. Evie learned about her mother's plans too late to stop it, but that didn't mean she couldn't fix it.

"Your majesty," Evie turned around to see Sophia standing at her mother's door. She could see sincerity in the handmaid's eyes. Evie didn't like how many times she cried in front of this girl and hoped it would be the last. "It's ready."

Evie took a deep breath, knowing what she must do. "You have the apple?" Evie got up and started to walk towards the girl.

"Yes ma'am," Sophia pulled out a red, shiny apple from the queen's apple tree. It looked like the one that Snow bite into only moments ago. Almost. Evie took the apple and bite into it. Now it looked identical to the poison apple. Waving her hand, Evie placed a spell on the apple from browning.

"Come," Evie said. She started to walk away from her mother's chambers.

"Are you sure you want to do this your majesty?" Evie stopped at Sophia's question.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Evie looked back to the girl. "It's what has to be done," she looked back and walked to one of the many abandon rooms in the castle. Her mother would never look in there; she would never know what Evie's true intentions were.

Once Evie and Sophia reached the room, Sophia locked the door behind them while Evie began her work. The room was barren except a small pot, a variety of vials that contained a multitude of ingredients that was extremely hard to come by in her current state, and Maleficent's spell book. Evie looked at the page that was bent and followed the recipe.

Evie could tell that Sophia was not for this plan. And Evie had to agree, this was dangerous. If she were to miss up this recipe or if things did not go according to plan it could be catastrophic. But there was no other way. She had to do this, not for herself, but for Snow and her mother. When the potion started to turn green, Evie knew it was time. Grabbing the bitten apple, she dipped it into the pot and pulled the apple out. The green liquid fell from the apple. She wanted to wipe the excess liquid from the apple, but decide against it. She didn't want to wipe off the poison.

Once the apple was dry, Evie conjured a small velvet bag and placed the apple in it. Looking up, Evie saw the only unopened vial on the ground. She reached for the vial and looked up to Sophia. The handmaid walked towards the princess and offered her hand. Evie took it and got up from the ground. She placed the unopened vial in Sophia's hands.

"I trust you," Evie closed Sophia's hand. Evie knew she would do what she had to do to make things right and hoped Sophia would do the same.

 **Zelena's House**

Zelena sat outside of her house, thinking about the events from the past few days. The Evil Queen tried to kill her. Figures, the real Regina wasn't a big fan of Zelena's. Never had and never will be. She had to face it. She would never be good enough for Regina. She tried, granted not for her, but for her daughter. Never the less Zelena did try to be a better person. What did it get her? Being kicked out of her sister's house, still being seen as a villain, and let's not forget she almost died. This hero business wasn't working out for her. it would never work out for her.

Zelena thought about a time when she felt accepted, when she was genuinely happy. She thought about Hades. Even though he was the lord of the Underworld, he was her world, well besides her daughter. He was the only person in her life that didn't abandoned her, that believed in her. Zelena missed him so much. They could had been a family if only he let go of vengeance. If he let her be enough.

But that was her story, she was never enough. She was enough for Hades. For Regina. Not even for her own mother. There was something out there that was worth more than her.

Zelena vowed she would never let her daughter feel that way. She was enough for her. Zelena started to change for her daughter. She wanted to be a better person for her. Was she still a little wicked, of course that's part of her name. But she wanted to do right by her daughter. She wanted to do the one thing Cora or Regina could never do, chose family over power.

Yes, Regina eventually chose to do right because of her son, but not when it came to her father. She sacrificed him so she could have enacted the curse. Rumple was right, Zelena didn't have what it took to enact the dark curse. She was glad of that; she would never want to hurt her daughter.

Her daughter's cries broke Zelena from her thoughts. Robin was up from her nap and it was lunch time. It may have had not been the most glamorous life, but it was hers. Zelena wouldn't trade it for the world. Perhaps she and Robin should leave Storybrooke. There was nothing for her here and Regina wanted nothing to do with her. Besides, Regina had no say on what Zelena did with her daughter. Robin's father wasn't alive anymore so she didn't have to worry about sharing custody. Anywhere but Oz though. She wanted a fresh start with her daughter where no one knew her.

Zelena entered her daughter's room and froze at the sight waited for her. Her daughter's cried ceased. The Evil Queen carried Zelena's child as if it was her.

"Let. Her. Go," Zelena growled.

"Sshh. You'll wake her up," the Evil Queen placed her niece in her bed. Once her daughter was safe, Zelena used her magic to transport herself and the Evil Queen.

"What the hell were you doing to my daughter?" Zelena was furious. How dare she come back after she tried to kill her.

"I just need a little of something from her," the Evil Queen replied nonchalantly.

"What was it?" Zelena was scared. She knew that there were many spell that required baby parts ranging from a drop of blood to the whole child. Whatever the Evil Queen was planning, her daughter was in danger.

The Evil Queen laughed at Zelena as if she told the most hilarious joke. "What is it?" Zelena asked again, angered filled her voice as the Evil Queen refused to answer her. Zelena was furious and attacked the Evil Queen with her magic. The force of magic pushed the Evil Queen to the ground. A scowl crossed the Evil Queen's face as she got up.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Zelena attacked again, not giving the Evil Queen a chance to speak. But this time the Evil Queen was ready and used her magic against the wicked witch. Green and purple lights fighting each other, neither of the witches could see the other. All Zelena could think about was her daughter. How she needed her mother. Zelena didn't want her daughter to grow up without her mother, not the same way she did. With the thought of her daughter, Zelena was able to conjure a bit of magic, just enough to overthrow the Evil Queen.

When the smoke cleared, Zelena was all alone. There were no signs that the Evil Queen. Zelena breathed heavily, all that magic took a lot out of her.

Before she could take a step to see her daughter was all right, Zelena crumpled to the ground. She let out a cry of agony as pain ran through her right shoulder. She gasped as she felt something pull out of her left shoulder. Instinctively, Zelena brought her left arm to her shoulder. She felt a warm liquid run through her fingers.

Blood.

Her blood.

She looked over her shoulder to see a pair of leather boots circling her. "Thanks sis," Zelena looked up to see the Evil Queen holding a bloody knife. Using her magic, the Evil Queen conjured a small vial, tapped the edge of the knife and let the blood fall into the bottle. Zelena couldn't believe the Evil Queen would stab her in the back, literally. "You're always there when I need you," with a wicked smile, the Evil Queen disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Enchanted forest**

Evie's mother summoned her to the dungeons later that day. She didn't know what was going on nor did she wanted to go alone. But the guard that met Evie at the dungeon entrance would not allow Sophia to entered. With a heavy heart, Evie told Sophia to go. She had to face her mother alone.

Once Sophia left, the guard escort her down the hall, to her mother. She tightened the cloak around her as she felt a cold breeze run past her. Evie could see her mother grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat. Evie knew why and was sad that the only way for her mother to be happy was the fall of Snow.

"Evie," the queen hugged her only child. She looked down at the cuff on her daughter's arm and examine it. "Are you not happy that soon this would be removed," Evie saw nothing but genuine and kindness in her mother's eyes. Just like when Evie was a child. Did Snow's pain really caused her mother this much happiness?

Evie never replied back to her mother, but Regina never noticed. "Come, I have something for you," the queen motioned Evie to follow her. She was confused. What would her mother have for her here? Did she find out about her plan? No. She couldn't have. She and Sophia did not breath a word about it to anyone and Sophia would not betray her. Would she?

Evie followed her mother to the end of the dungeon. There, Evie saw a man. He was charming no doubt, but he looked heart broken. What did her mother do to him? "This my dear is Prince James."

"King George's son?" Evie had heard about the prince before. He was ruthless and promiscuous among the ladies. That is until he defied his father and ran away. Evie never talked to the man before, she had never really talked to anyone who was royal before besides her own family.

"Yes. King George's only son."

"Why is he here?" Evie went closer to the bars, the man unmoved from his spot. All he could do was sit there on the floor, staring down. Evie felt sorry for him. It looked like his heart was broken into a million pieces.

"He was a prisoner."

"Was?" Evie looked back to her mother with curiosity.

"Yes," the queen strode towards her daughter. "This is where you come in," She placed a hand on Evie's should as both of them looked at the fallen prince. "Either he stays here and remains a prisoner or you marry him."

"What?" Evie quickly moved away from her mother's touch and the bars as if it was burning her skin. "Mother what are saying?"

"I'm saying my dear it is time for you to take what is rightfully yours," the queen closed the distance between her and her daughter and placed a hand on each shoulder. "You are next in line for the throne and when that time comes I want you to be ready. I can train you as a queen as much as I can, but you would need a husband. This charming prince is just that," the queen pointed to Prince James. The queen reached into the bars. "All you have to do is take his heart," she pulled her arm back as if she took the prince's heart, "and he will be yours."

"No," Evie started to shake her head. "No mama this is wrong," she once again walked away from her mother's touch. "I don't want this. I don't want power. I want to be free. I want to leave here."

"Freedom is power my dear. Trust me, I was like you I didn't understand it, but in time you will. My sweet little bird, this is what it means to be a parent, you put your child first and do what's best for them. You will be queen."

"I don't want this life. I don't want to be like you. Can't you accept me for me," if Evie had to be honest with herself, that is what she wanted. She wanted to be enough for her mother. She didn't want her mother to thirst for vengeance. She wanted a life with her mother, grandfather, and yes even Maleficent, away from all this. A place where they can start over, where they could be a family. "At least let me marry for love," Evie continued seeing that her mother was deep in thought. "I want to know that my husband loves me and I him. That we are a partners and one does not have complete control over the other," Evie thought about her mother and Maleficent. When they were together, one did not hold power over the over even though Maleficent was centuries older than her mother. They were equals. That is what Evie wanted in life. An equal. Not someone who controls her or someone she controls like her mother was suggesting. That was not love.

"Love is weakness my dear," her mother's voice went cold and dark. "It feels real, at the start it always does, but it's an illusion. It fades until you are left with nothing. But power, true power, last," this woman in front of her did not sound like her mother. Evie wanted her mom back, not a shell of the person she loved. Her mom would never say anything like this. "You have to trust me Evie, I know what's best for you."

"Do you really believe in that mother? Am I your weakness? Is that why you locked me in my room for over a year, because I am your weakness? Or do I even matter? Am I just one of your pawns in this game?" Evie didn't want to believe this; she couldn't believe this. Knowing what she must do to save her mother, Evie removed the bag that was hidden in her cloak.

"What is that?" Evie's mother asked, noticing the bag.

"A way out," Evie removed the apple from the bag. "For the both of us," she looked up to her mother. "We will no longer be each other's weakness," the queen's face began to pale as Evie raised the apple to her lips. She could see that her mother knew what this apple could do. "I love you mother," without a second thought, Evie took a bite of the apple and swallow it before her mother could do anything to stop her. Within seconds, Evie felt weak. She could not hold herself up as she fell to the ground.

"Evie No! EVIE!" The young princess could hear her mother's screams as she fell to the cold, stone ground. Everything was consumed by darkness. Evie could hear her mother running towards her. She could feel her mother carrying her in her arms. Kissing her on her forehead in hopes of true love kiss would work. It wouldn't, Evie made sure of it.

Then, Evie was in a void of darkness, all by herself.

 **Regina's Vault**

Pain sheered through Regina. Something must had happened to the Evil Queen. As much as she wanted the Evil Queen to be gone, she couldn't be. If the Evil Queen were to die, then she would as well. Regina concentrated on the Evil Queen. She tried to focus on her whereabouts. Once she found the Evil Queen's location, Regina used her magic to transport to the Evil Queen.

Once she got there, Regina realized she was too late as the Evil Queen vanished. Regina was brought back to reality when she heard Zelena cry in agony. Regina ran to her sister's side and used her magic to heal her. Cries became whimpers as the wound closed and healed.

The two sisters stayed quiet as Regina tried to reel in what just happened. The Evil Queen almost killed her sister. Regina may have had not been Zelena's biggest fan, but she didn't want her dead. She couldn't die, for Robin's sake.

Zelena started to get up and walk away from Regina. "What the hell did you do now?" She yelled out. The Evil Queen was not working with the Dark One anymore so there should be no reason she would want to kill her unless Zelena did something stupid.

"What did I do? Why do you assume I did something?" Zelena turned around in anger at Regina's assumption.

"Because I know you," Zelena scoffed.

"No you don't, you think that you do," Zelena turned back and started to walk back into the house.

"Where are you going?" Regina yelled, clearly not done with this conversation.

"I need to see my daughter," Zelena walked up the steps and slammed the door. Regina debated if she should follow her. Then her phone started to ring. It was Emma. Regina silenced the phone, knowing that whatever going Emma could handle it. Shoving the phone back into her pocket, Regina headed towards the house.

Regina entered the house and looked around. Zelena and Robin were nowhere to be found. She Stop for a moment, feeling the same pain she felt earlier that day. Regina knew that she should go investigate, but something told her to check on Zelena. Regina walked into the living room to see Zelena carrying her daughter, trying to wake her up. "She won't wake up."

Regina walked closer the mother daughter couple and waved her hand over the child. "She's just asleep," both Regina and Zelena let out a sigh of relief. At least the Evil Queen didn't do anything to her niece. "Zelena she's going to be okay," Zelena kissed her daughter's forehead, glad that her daughter was going to be all right. "What happened?"

"Why should I tell you? You don't care."

"That's not true. I care for Robin," Zelena rolled her eyes, not believing Regina. It was true, she did care for Robin and not because of who her father was, but because she was her niece.

"She came in an attacked me and Robin. I don't know why," Regina couldn't believe that, the Evil Queen was smart and wouldn't attack without a reason. Zelena must had done something to her. "I'm serious Regina," Zelena said, sensing Regina's disbelief.

Once again, Regina's phone went off. Digging in her pocket, Regina saw it was Emma calling again. Regina answered the phone and put it next to her ear. "Emma this isn't a good time," Regina hoped it was something that was important.

"Regina you need to get here now! The Evil Queen attacked Maleficent's daughter," Regina's heart grew cold. That was why the Evil Queen attacked Zelena. To distract her and attack her daughter.

 **So that was interesting. Tell me what you guys think I want to know. And if you haven't, favorite and follow the story and I will see you next week.**


	12. Not According to Plan

**Hey guys happy Monday! I hope you are having a great week and excited about this chapter. Just to note, the Evie scene is based on 1x22.**

All Evie could see was darkness. She didn't know how long she had been there. It could had been a few minutes or a few years. Time did not exist there. Evie knew she had to do this, but she wanted to leave as well. She hated the silence, it made her nervous. Evie felt that something would come out of the darkness and attack her. She tried to use her magic a few time, but with no avail. So if something did try to attack her, Evie would be defenseless.

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this your majesty?" Sophia asked. Evie looked up, she couldn't believe her mother would do this. That she would force Snow to eat a cursed apple that would force Snow into a sleep like death. Evie had read about this curse in Maleficent's book. It had to be taken willingly and Evie knew Snow. If someone cared about was in danger, she would sacrifice herself for their safety. Evie felt so useless, if only she would had known what her mother's plans were sooner, then she could had stopped her. Possibly._

 _Evie had to get out of there. She had to find Snow. She had to save her somehow._

 _But she couldn't do that in her mother's castle. She had to leave once and for all. But how? If she would try to run away the dark knights would be hunting her down and hurt anyone who tried to help her. Or worse, her mother could use her magic to find her and imprison her again. Evie had to be smart about this. She had to find a way to leave without her mother or the dark knights after her. That is when Evie remembered Maleficent's spell book. Not that long ago, she and Belle looked through the book and saw a spell that could help her now._

 _"_ _I have to," Evie replied, looking through her mother's spell books. A smile appeared on the young princess's face as she found the spell book. "I wouldn't make it to my mother in time. I don't even know how to use my magic to go that far," Evie flipped through the book until she found the spell she was looking for. Evie's eyes moved back and forth quickly as she read the spell and made sure it was the right one. Once she was sure, she used her magic to copy the spell to another piece of paper and placed the book back where she found it._

 _"_ _But your majesty, you know what would happen if you use this spell, much less if it is prepared wrong," Sophia's words rang throughout the room. Of course Evie knew what the spell would do. It was a lesser form of the sleeping curse. Unlike the sleeping curse, one would not need true love kiss, but rather a potion to wake her up. Although the spell wasn't as potent as the sleeping curse, if the proper ingredients were not added precisely can cause death. Was it really worth it? Was it really worth Evie to risk her life to save Snow or her mother?_

 _"_ _I understand. And I am not going to change my mind," Evie looked down at the spell and started to grab the ingredients for the cure._

 _"_ _Then what your majesty? What is your grand plan?" Evie was in shock of Sophia's outburst. Never had the handmaid had ever raised her voice. "I am sorry your majesty," Sophia quickly apologized for her actions._

 _"_ _There's no need," Evie looked up from her work. "I… I don't know. I don't know what I am going to do," she admitted. Honestly, all Evie could think about was leaving this place, she didn't come up with a plan afterwards. "All I do know is that if my mother thinks that I am under a sleeping curse then I can leave without her knowing."_

 _"_ _For how long? I mean she would visit you. You are her child and I know she does love you. Can't you make a copy of yourself?"_

 _"_ _I've only done it a few times before I came to the castle," Evie went back mixing the potion. "It may not last for long, but it might buy me time," she raised the potion as it turned green._

Evie looked up as the sounds of cracking interrupted her thoughts about how she had gotten here.

Light

She could see light coming from the cracks above her. Then, like glass shattering, the darkness broke. Only to be replaced by a blinding light. Evie shield herself as she was engulfed in the warm light.

 **Storybrooke-Granny's**

Sophia decided to treat herself at this Granny's. She had heard so many good things about the diner from people around town. She looked around the diner as she waited for her food to be done. There were people from the Land of Untold Stories that she recognized. A few had gone up to ask her when her shop would be ready as the rest gave her a warm smile. Back in the Land of Untold Stories, she was a well-known medicine woman who would help those with ailment. Very rarely would she sell her merchandise to those who were planning to use it for magic purposes intentionally. She did not want to be a part of anyone's feud.

Sophia looked down at her necklace when she realized that she was unintentionally playing with it. She immediately stopped and dropped her hand. Sophia though about the reason she had left her home back in the Enchanted Forest. She did have a family, she had seen them since she arrived, but they have yet noticed her presence. She wanted to keep it that way.

It was her fault that she lost her little brother or sister. If she would had been there for her family instead of going on a futile quest to save her sick mother, then she could had use her magic to protect her brother or sister. For the past thirty years, Sophia didn't know what it was, a boy or a girl. No one told her. What good is it to have magic if she could not use it to save the people she loved. She lost her sibling and mother that night and she would never forgive herself. All she had left of her sibling was this piece of dragon shell from her sibling's egg. She wore it as a reminder of what she had lost.

"Sophie?" There was only person that would ever call her that. Could it be? Sophia quickly spun around and gasped. She couldn't believe it. The man looked around his early thirties. Snow kissed skin, blonde thick hair, deep brown eyes. It was him.

"Morgan," she finally managed to say. Sophia couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him or his wife in years after they had their son, Marcus.

"It's good to see you too Sophie," she offered his hug. She missed him. Morgan was the first person she had met when she first arrived to the Land of Untold Stories. He was her teacher, mentor, best friend, and business partner. After he taught her everything he knew about magic the two opened up the Black Cauldron back in the Land of Untold Stories. He knew her past and she knew his. He was the only one that knew the truth about her. Where she came from, who was she, and what she had done.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked. She hadn't seen him when everyone first arrived and assumed that only part of the land had come to this new world.

"Same as you," he let her go. "We were sent here with everyone else."

"Jocelyn? Marcus?"

"Joce is helping take care of the children back from our land and our son is with her." Sophia was glad that her best friend and his family were there.

"Have you told her?" she asked, not meaning his wife, but another important woman in his life.

"No," he shook his head.

"Morgan why not? I've seen her already and I told you that she missed you so much."

"Sophie you know it's complicated. And besides I need to find a job," he tried to change the subject.

"Well you're in luck. I am hiring," she smirked, wanting her business partner back.

"Really?"

"Yes. I would love it if we worked together again and if Jocelyn needs a job she can work there too. I had offer another girl the position but she never took it," Sophia hope Lily was all right.

She saw her food was ready and took the bag. "Come on, let's talk at the shop." The two walked back, not know what was in store for them.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Evie gasped and swiftly sat up. When she finally slowed down her breathing she opened her eyes. She was back. The spell was broken. "Your majesty," Evie didn't notice Sophia's presence until that moment. A grin appeared on both their faces. The potion worked. Sophia came through.

"Quickly. Change into these," Sophia handed Evie her riding clothes. Evie rolled her eyes as Sophia turned around to give her some privacy. Evie wasted no time and change from her dress to her riding clothes. She missed them.

Evie turn back to the stone slab where she was laying on moments ago. Closing her eyes, she focused on what she wanted. She wanted someone that looked like her. From her dark hair to her olive skin. She wanted this clone to sleep and never wake. Raising her hand, Evie felt the warmth of her magic starting to flow into her hand. She opened her eyes to see shards of glass starting to form into an outline of a girl. As these pieces fit together, the glass started to turn to the color of Evie's skin. It went up to her face and into her hair. There the glass started to turn brown as Evie's hair. Within moments, her magic created an exact copy of herself made out of glass. Both Evie and Sophia gasped on how life like it was. Quickly the two put the dress Evie had on earlier on to the glass copy.

They looked at the clone, she couldn't believe she was going to do this. "Is Prince James still in the dungeons?" Evie asked, not looking away.

"Yes your majesty."

"Okay," Evie grabbed the satchel near her fake self and walked away, knowing that if she didn't leave now she would never leave. Sophia went in front of her and put up her hand to stop. She looked into the hallway and turned back. Nodding her head, Evie knew the coast was clear. They quickly walked down the hall. Sophia turned left and Evie turned right.

"Your majesty," Sophia harshly whispered. "What are you doing?"

"We need to get Prince James out of her," Evie whispered back.

"Are you crazy? We need to get you out," Sophia tried to grab her hand, but Evie moved it before she had a chance.

"I know, but he doesn't deserve to be here," Evie could see Sophia wanted to say more, but they heard guards coming down the halls. Sophia pushed Evie back into the previous hallway. How in the world did the guards know she escaped this soon?

The two didn't have to wonder long as they heard a man trying to fight back. Evie looked around the corner to see Prince James fighting off the guards. One of the guards attacked their own. Evie wanted to use her magic, but felt Sophia's hand on hers, preventing her from using her magic. The guard took off his helmet. It was the Huntsman. He wanted to help them. Evie was about to make herself known until Sophia grabbed her from behind and cover the princess's mouth so she would not make a sound.

Sophia dragged Evie, struggling to keep the princess silent and for neither of them to get caught. Once the two were outside, hidden in the stables, Sophia let the princess go. Evie ran out of the handmaid's arms, angry at her. "Sophia what was that for?"

"I am sorry your majesty, but it could had been a trap," Sophia tried to redeem herself.

"A trap? I was trying to help Prince James escape. If we escaped together then he could had help me find Snow."

"Or the Huntsman could had taken you back to your mother," Sophia argued. She was right. It could had been a trap and Evie could had been stuck in the castle. All their work would had been for not. "I am sorry your majesty, but I had to do what I thought what was right," Sophia did look sorry, but she had nothing to be sorry for.

Sophia went to the door and checked if the coast was clear as Evie prepared one of the horses. It may have not been Torin, but it would do for now. "it is clear your majesty," Sophia looked back. "You're free to go."

Evie mounded the horse and made sure she had everything she needed. "Remember no magic," Sophia warned her.

"I will. And the first chance you get, get Belle and yourself out of here," both girls nodded to each other, both bad at goodbyes. Sophia opened the gates and Evie charged the horse. The dark horse ran like a bullet to the edge of the palace grounds, no one seemed to notice her.

It would take a day to reach her destination. She prayed she would help her.

 **Storybrooke**

Lily walked down the road, she had one destination set in mind. The Black Cauldron. The owner of the shop offered her to work there and Lily wanted to, but she couldn't. Something was wrong with her mother. Maleficent hadn't said anything, but it was a feeling she had. It's been going on a few days now and she knew to listen to her gut.

So for the past few days she had been spending time with her mother. Other than that ominous feeling, it was great. Now they weren't baking cookies or practicing magic, but it was nice. Maleficent had told her stories about her past and the Enchanted Forest and Lily shared her own. Lily wanted to know more about her mother's past, but when it came to her childhood or why she cast the sleeping curse on Briar Rose, Maleficent would say that she didn't want to talk about it.

Lily wanted to know, but knew if Maleficent would tell her she would tell her on her own terms. For now, she would have to tell Sophia that she had to decline her offer. Maybe later on, if the deal was still on the table, she would work there. Just not now.

A confusing look crossed the young dragon's face when she saw Emma in front of the store on her phone. There would not be a reason the savior would be there; the shop wasn't even open yet. "Emma," Lily called out. This caught Emma's attention and she was confused why Lily was here.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked and end the call.

"I need to talk to Sophia," fear coursed through Emma's veins as she grabbed Lily's arm from letting her go inside. "Emma let go of me," Lily tried to pull away, unsure what has gotten into her.

"Lily you can't go in there. That's not Sophia," Emma blurted out. "She died back in the Enchanted Forest."

"What? If that's not Sophia, then who is she?" Lily was confused, who was this person and why did she lie to her? What did she want from her? Was she working for the Evil Queen or someone else? These questions and more ran through Lily's mind. She felt hurt, betrayed.

"Who is she indeed?" Both Emma and Lily quickly turned around to see the Evil Queen standing behind them. "Not important to me for now."

"What do you want?" Emma's voice was low, but she ready to attack if needed.

"Don't worry savior I didn't come here for you. I came for her," the Evil Queen looked at Lily. Lily didn't understand what was this lady's problem. Why did she want her so bad? She wasn't special to Regina.

"I told you, I want nothing to do with you," Lily stood her ground. Sophia or not Lily knew that the Evil Queen was bad news.

"No you didn't," the Evil Queen said nonchalantly. She started to walk towards Lily. "Pity, you have so much potential in you Lilith."

"Lily don't listen to her," Emma warned. The Evil Queen waved her hand and Emma fell to the ground unconscious.

"So beautiful, so powerful, yet so underappreciated. No one will treat you like you should be treated because they know you have her darkness," the Evil Queen pointed to Emma. "That's not fair, they shouldn't had used you that way," Lily hate to admit it but she was right. The Charmings did not have the right to take her from her mother before she was even born. What made Emma so special that gave the Charmings the right to use her. Just because Emma was the savior doesn't mean that they could use her. "Don't you want to make them pay for what they done? Don't you want to take Emma's darkness out of you?"

"You can do that?" Lily thought it was impossible. But was there a way for Emma's darkness to be taken out of her? Could she be normal? Could she have a good life?

"Don't doubt me," the Evil Queen gently took Lily's hand. "I am very powerful and I will always take care of you," a warm smile crossed the Evil Queen, but as quick as it came it was gone. The Evil Queen pulled out a dagger and slice Lily's hand. Lily pulled back her hand and cried out in pain. She held her injured hand, trying to stop the bleeding. "But you have to help me first," the Evil Queen tapped the dagger in a glass vial. Lily's blood fell into the vial. The Evil Queen closed the vial.

Her smirk quickly faded as she was hit by a blue light. Lily turned to see who had hit the Evil Queen. "Let her go," Sophia growled. Behind Sophia was an orange cloud forming behind her. The cloud grew and grew until a black and orange dragon appeared. The dragon let out a roar and aimed a ball of fire towards the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen disappeared just in time before it hit her. Everyone looked around and the Evil Queen was gone.

A black puff of smoke appeared next to Lily. When the smoke was gone, Maleficent was left in its place. "Lily are you all right," Maleficent checked to see if her daughter was okay. When she saw the cut the Evil Queen left of Lily's hand, Maleficent used her magic to heal it.

"I'm fine," Lily to reassure her mother. Lily could hear Emma groaning, knowing that she was waking up. However, Lily didn't look at her former best friend, but at the dragon as orange smoke once again engulf it and shrunk until all that was left was a man. The man didn't seem to notice Lily, but was staring at her mother.

"Morgan?" The name finally came out of Maleficent's lips in a low whisper. Lily looked back at her mother. Who was this man?

"Hello mother."

 **Well that was unexpected. Maleficent has a son and he is alive. Evie is no longer under sleeping curse. Tell me what you guys think, I would love to know. And if you haven't, please favorite and follow this story. And I will see you next week. Happy Holidays!**


	13. Dragon's Tale

**Hey guys! Happy Monday. I hope you're enjoying the holidays. So I have to say this, but I don't think I will be updating next week due to the holidays. It's usually busy this time of year and a little hard to balance family time and this. It was difficult to write this week and finish Dragon Heart. Yes, Dragon Heart is done. If you haven't read it, I would check it out. It's alternative story about Maleficent. But anyway, on with the story.**

Maleficent's life was never the easiest. She had a mother and father, like many do. However, not everyone's mother and father were the most feared dragons of all. Grendel, the king of all dragons, and his queen, Morgana, had three children. Maleficent, the eldest, Eraqus, the only son, and Arianna, the youngest. The king and queen loved their children, taught them the ways of the dragon, and prepared them, for one day they would be the rulers of the dragons. Eraqus of the upper lands. Arianna of the lower land. Maleficent of the middle lands.

But like many stories, tragedy struck the kingdom when the king and his mother were slain by none other than Beowulf so he may prove his worth to man. A war between humans and dragons waged on for centuries. Their kind were hunted down like animals. A sport to see the bravery of knights. Many fell, both human and dragons as the war continued on for centuries after King Grendel's death.

Yet, life moved on and so did Maleficent. When she came to age, she received the land she was promised at birth. She had found love with a dragon named Marcus, and had a beautiful baby boy named Morgan after Maleficent's mother. She wanted to name her son after her father, but Marcus beat her to it with his eldest son.

With her husband by her side and son being taught to rule after them, Maleficent ruled the land just and fair. Maleficent loved her husband and son. They were her world. Morgan looked a lot like his father as he grew into a man. Same dark eyes, thick hair, smile and nose. The only thing he got from his mother was her snow kissed skin and blonde hair. She had everything she could ever want with the man she loved and the son she adored. That is until she found out who her son wanted to marry.

Briar Rose. Maleficent had heard of the young princess. Young, fair, heir to her own kingdom, and human. It wouldn't bother Maleficent that much if the girl was human or not, there were some humans that worshiped her and her kind as Gods, but this girl Maleficent would never approve of. For she was the daughter of King William, their biggest enemy and descendent of Beowulf. Maleficent would never allow her son to be with this girl.

Resistant of his mother's decision, Morgan ran away in the middle of the night. Maleficent wanted to go after her son. Marcus tried to talk her out of it. For she was Queen and if something were to happen to her and Morgan, then their kingdom would crumble. Maleficent reluctantly let her husband go with a group of their men to find their son. The king and his men headed South, past Arianna's kingdom and into King William's kingdom.

Maleficent waited for weeks to hear word from her husband or sister to tell he what was happening. It wasn't until one day a knight of Arianna's came rushing into her court. He looked battered and bruised. He carried not only a letter, but a solemn look. Maleficent knew something had happened. It took all of Maleficent strength to not break down in front of her court. Marcus and Arianna were dead. There was an ambush at Arianna's castle by William's men. No one survived. No one could find Morgan.

Maleficent feared the worst, she sent some of her men to scout out Arianna's land and into William's kingdom. When they came back, her men reported that William had brought back no prisoners. Morgan was gone. Brought by distress, Maleficent vowed that William had to pay. He took her child and she would take his.

Maleficent snuck into William's kingdom and lured his daughter out of the safety of her room and into the tallest tower in the castle. There she enchanted a spinning wheel that Briar Rose could not resist, but to prick her finger on. Once she did, the young girl feel into a death like sleep, where only true love could save her. Maleficent laughed at this, true love didn't exist. Now William had lost his only child like Maleficent had lost hers.

What Maleficent did not count on was Briar Rose's betroth, Prince Stefan. Once he had heard of his beloved fate, he kissed her. True love's kiss awaked the sleeping beauty. But the prince couldn't let what Maleficent did go unpunished. So he went in search of fairies to aid him in his fight with Maleficent. The fairies had enchanted a sword that would make Maleficent lose all her powers.

Not soon after, Prince Stefan lead an army of his men to Maleficent's castle. Both armies fought valiantly. Stefan tricked Maleficent to turn into her dragon form and struck her with the enchanted sword. The great dragon fell. Stefan raised his sword over his head, ready to strike, but never did.

A horde of dragons came to her aid. Eraqus's men. His men fought Prince Stefan and his knights off his sister's land. Once they were gone, Eraqus confronted Maleficent. He took her land, claiming that she was unfit to rule. Maleficent did not put up a fight as she felt defeated. She had lost everything. Her husband, sister, child, and now her brother. Maleficent was completely alone for many years. She took up residence in her sister's castle, reliving the moments she was here when her little sister was alive. Maleficent would use her alternative version of the sleeping curse to make her numb and forget her heartache for a moment. It was that way for many years until one day a young queen came asking for her help. Soon, the queen's daughter would ask for help as well. From then on, Maleficent's life had changed for the better.

 **Present day Storybrooke- Maleficent's house**

"So what happened?" Lily asked Morgan as he told her his story.

"Well I ran away to be with Briar Rose. But I soon found out she did not love me. She used me to weaken my family's army and try to take me for ransom. They planned to imprison me and take my dragon scales for armor."

"That bitch," Lily exclaimed. Maleficent couldn't agree more.

"Lily she's not a bitch. That's an insult to female dogs everywhere," Maleficent said. Morgan tried to smile at his mother's remark, but failed.

"I fought to the end and I escaped. I was hurt badly. I eventually healed and tried to go back to our aunt's castle, but it was too late. Everything was gone. Our aunt, my dad. I thought you were dead mother," Morgan looked at his mother. "I heard the great Maleficent had fallen. I couldn't go back. So I ran. I heard about the Land of Untold Stories and I went to find this land. The Enchanted Forest had no need for a cowardly prince.

"I was alone for," Morgan paused and thought about what he was going to say next. "What forty years. That was until I met Sophie. She arrived after she lost her mother and sibling. She blamed herself. I knew how she felt and couldn't leave her. Since then, we've been good friends."

"But she's not Sophia," Lily exclaimed. "Emma has proof of that."

"That may be true that she wasn't born into the name Sophia, but Lily she had been Sophia longer than her old self. So she is Sophia," Morgan tried to reason.

"Do you know who she used to be?"

"I do."

"Will you tell me?"

"No. She's no longer the person she once was. I try not to focus on the person she once was, but the person she is now." Maleficent felt a tug on her arm. She turned around to see Regina motioning for Maleficent to follow her into the kitchen. Maleficent leaves her two children to talk. She couldn't believe Morgan was alive this whole time. She wished she knew; she would had done anything to find him.

"How she doing?" Regina asked.

"She seems okay. Upset with me that I didn't tell her about Morgan, but she's handling this really well," Maleficent smiled at how strong her daughter was.

"That good," Regina let out a sigh of relief. Maleficent raised an eyebrow, not amused. "Not that she's upset with you, but that she's okay," Regina tried to explain herself. "I think I should go."

"Regina wait," Maleficent stopped her from leaving. "I'm sorry about Evie. I wanted to tell you sooner, I didn't know how. I know you're upset with me-"

"I'm not Mal," Regina interrupted.

"You're not?" Maleficent asked in confusion.

"No. I'm upset with myself. How could I let this happen? How did I turn into my mother? I didn't," She laughed weakly, "my mother never tried to kill me."

"Regina," Maleficent lightly grabbed Regina's hand. "Evie loved you no matter what and she knew that you loved her. You were just consumed with grief and anger that you couldn't see it. Not to mention that imp wasn't helpful at all."

"It would be easy to blame him, but I was the one who stabbed her daughter to death. I'm a monster," Regina shook Maleficent's hand away. Maybe she did deserve all this. She didn't deserve to be a mother to her child, for Robin to die, for her evil self destroying everything she held dear. All because she caused thousands pain and unhappiness. Because she killed her child.

"No you're not. If you were, then this wouldn't hurt. You wouldn't care," Maleficent walked closer to Regina and touched her cheek. "You love your kids so much and they love you. I know Lily will too when we tell her."

"What about you?" Maleficent was taken back for a moment, but she didn't move from her spot. "Do you love me?"

"Regina."

"I remember everything from the Enchanted Forest. I remember how I treated you back then."

"Don't," Maleficent interrupted Regina and placed her other hand on the other side of Regina's face. "I forgave you a long time ago," She leaned her forehead against Regina's. "You need to learn to forgive yourself. And to answer your question," Maleficent slowly leaned in closer, Regina didn't move away. Once their lips touched Maleficent felt that she was in Heaven. Regina pulled Maleficent closer, she couldn't get enough. Both woman wanted to continue, but had to stop for air. They breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath. "Always," Maleficent answered. She had always loved Regina and always will. "But I want you to be with me because you want to," Maleficent moved away from Regina, "not because of what a fairy says."

"I want to make it right," Regina was the one to grab Maleficent's hand. "Once all this is over and we tell Lily the truth, I want to do right by you."

"What are you saying Regina?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Are you sure about this?" Regina was a leader in this town. It was one thing saying she had a child with a villain- even that was hard to explain- but to say that she was in love with her and wanted the whole town to know. Well, that was a different story. Maleficent knew in this world, and in the Enchanted Forest, same sex relationships were accepted, but that was not the thing Maleficent was worried about. What she was worried about was if their relationship could be accepted because she was a villain and Regina was a reformed villain. Maleficent knew how hard Regina had worked on being a better person, Maleficent didn't want that work to be for nothing.

"Yes, there's been very few things I've been sure about in my life, you're one of them," Regina didn't give Maleficent a chance to think as she attacked her lips. Maleficent didn't want this to end. This was the dream and she was living it.

"Argh that's too sweet, it's giving me cavities," the Evil Queen waved her hand and the image of Maleficent and Regina disappeared. She turned away from the mirror and continued her work. It didn't matter what Regina did, for her time was up. Regina was a failure. She couldn't destroy Snow White, she couldn't protect her children, she was too weak to get her happiness when it was so close she could feel it. Not the Evil Queen. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. Regina had to go.

The rule in chess was that two pieces could not occupy the same spot, one must be slain. And the Evil Queen would be the one to make Regina disappear. Now she couldn't kill Regina, then she would kill herself. No, that couldn't happen. Instead Regina had to disappear where no one could save her. The Evil Queen had to merge back into Regina, only this time she would be the one in control of their body. No longer would she be stuck in the side lines where Regina would get screwed over and over. No, the Evil Queen would take what she wanted. Her revenge, her family, she would want nothing for all she would have to do was take it.

The Evil Queen took the three vials that contained the blood of her kin and poured it into the cauldron. The potion began to fizzle until it turned a red color. It was ready. All she had to do was drink the potion and the next time she saw Regina, she would enact the spell. She and Regina would merge and the Evil Queen would be in control. The Evil Queen poured some of the potion into a cup and drank it. She waited and waited, but nothing felt different. The Evil Queen growled and threw the cup.

"Careful dearie," the Evil Queen didn't have to turn to see who it was. "You might hurt yourself."

"So you've come back to me after Belle wants nothing to do with you," an evil smirk crossed the Queen's face.

"Quite the contrary, I wanted to see if you had figured it out yet," Rumple smirked.

"Figure out what?"

"Well why your potion didn't work," the Evil Queen didn't like this. The Dark One started circling her like a vulture waiting for its prey to die. Something was wrong and he knew what.

"It did work," she tried to deny his claim.

"Really? Do you feel different?" the Evil Queen stayed quiet, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he could be right. "Didn't think so," he smirked.

"Okay wise one, then tell me what did I do wrong. I got all the ingredients like the spell says," the Evil Queen placed her hands on her hips. She was annoyed. Why doesn't he just tell her what was wrong with the potion?

"Ah do you have all the blood of your living relative?"

"Of course I do," she had taken Zelena's, Robin's, and Lily's blood. Her mother and father was dead, so there were no other living relatives.

"Do you have her blood?" He asked. It took a moment for the Evil Queen to realized who he was talking about. _No. it can't be true. She was gone. There was no way she was alive. Not after all this time. It was impossible. Was it?_

 **So what do you guys think? It's the first time we didn't have Evie in the story, that's a nice break. But you will see her again. I have big plans for everyone. But please tell me what you think. And if you haven't, favorite or follow the story. And with that, I will see you in the next year.**


	14. I Ran Away from Her

**Hey guys happy New Years! I really hope you like this chapter, especially after what happened last year.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Maleficent hissed as she touched the tender skin on the left side of her neck. That stupid prince. How dare he invade her home and attack her? Does he not know who she was? She was Maleficent, mistress of all evil. Or that's what the mortals called her. Maleficent looked into the mirror and growled. A bruise was forming. A big one no doubt. She would find him and he would pay.

Maleficent rolled her eyes as she heard that stupid giggle. Of course that imp would come into her home uninvited. She really needed to hire better guards. Maleficent looked over her shoulder to see Rumpelstiltskin sitting on her table, drumming his fingers together with that sinister grin. God Maleficent hated him, more likely he was somehow involved with the earlier invasion.

"Go away," Maleficent said, unamused of his presence.

"But why dearie?" He jumped off the table. "The fun had just started," he giggled. "You might want to check that out," he pointed at the bruise on Maleficent's neck.

"I'm fine," she growled. "Leave me alone," Maleficent hated uninvited guest, especially him. No good could ever come if the Dark One was there. Unless. Maleficent quickly summoned her staff. He must had known that the dark curse was hidden in her staff and wanted to take it. Over her dead body, he was the worst person to have the dark curse in their possession. No good could ever come out of it.

"Oh I don't want that," Maleficent knew he was talking about the curse, but she didn't believe him. Maleficent gripped her staff for dear life. She was prepared to fight if it came down to it. "I don't have any use for it, for now."

"What do you want?" She didn't like how he said that he didn't need the curse yet.

"Just wanted to check on my favorite dragon," his grin left chills down her spin. He was not the type of person who would drop by just because. There had to be a reason why he came by. How did he know that she was injured? The only way he could know that was…

"So it was your handy work," Maleficent started to put the pieces together. He was the reason that stupid prince invaded her home.

"Guilty," he admitted, "but as I see that you are all right, I will take my leave," he quickly left without giving Maleficent a chance to ask him what he put inside of her. If the Dark One was involved, then the prince wouldn't not had known what the Dark One's plans were. She had to know what was inside of her.

A knock on the door brought Maleficent back to reality. "Your majesty," a young opened the door. "You have a visitor," whoever it was, at least they didn't barge into her home without her permission.

 **Storybrooke**

"So… You have a kid?" Lily asked. This was overwhelming. She had an older brother and he had a kid. Lily didn't know what to make of it. She was a little upset that Maleficent didn't tell her about him, but after listening to her brother's story she understood why. It destroyed Maleficent when she thought that her only son was dead. No wonder she was so determined to make their relationship work. Maleficent's mother, her father, sister, husband, and Evie; they were all dead. And for a long time, Maleficent believed Morgan was dead as well.

She felt bad for pushing Maleficent away the first time she met her. She didn't know the truth. Her mother's story was never written for the whole world to know. Only the part where she cursed Briar Rose's child. Serves her right. How could she get away from taking her brother and still looked as a hero? She deserved to be punished.

"Yeah. My boy," he said with full of pride. Lily couldn't understand why he didn't want to go take his revenge on Briar Rose. She had no power here and she had a daughter and grandson. Surely it was easy to hurt them. Instead, he was here talking about his son and wife. Not that Lily didn't want to meet them, it's just shouldn't he want to hurt the person that hurt him before everyone knew he was alive and before they would attack his family.

"How old is he?" she asked, wanting to know more about her nephew.

"Four. I can't wait for you to meet him and Jocelyn," he said excitedly. Lily could see that he wanted her in his life. If only he knew the truth. Lily wanted to be in her brother's life, but knew it wasn't a good idea. She was full of darkness. Every time she would find someone who wanted her to be part of their life it never worked. She would always do something to miss it up. Lily knew that her mother said that she didn't mind a little darkness, but what if it was too much darkness for Maleficent to handle. What if Lily was cursed to never have a family?

"What I can't understand is how you two were able to have a baby? I mean, from what I hear, your body is frozen in time, you can't age or get sick. So I doubt it was easy getting pregnant."

"You're right it wasn't. it was all because of Sophie. She is one of the best potion makers I know. The ingredients were very rare and it took her a few years to make it, but she made a potion that allowed us to have Marcus and for him to age," Morgan smiled at the thought of his son. Lily knew she owed Sophia so much, but she couldn't trust her. Not what Emma had told her. if she wasn't Sophia, then who was she? She couldn't ask Morgan; he wouldn't tell her.

"Marcus, after your dad right?"

"That's right. I wanted my son to know about his family. To know that he was named after the greatest man I have ever known," Morgan's father sounded like a great man. She wished she would had met him. She wished that she knew her father.

The two dragons froze in place when they heard a creek from upstairs. It was impossible, other than their mother and Regina, they were the only ones who were in the house. Morgan put his finger to his lips, telling Lily to stay quiet. She followed her older brother up the stairs, ready to attack the intruder.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Maleficent marched to the main room. Honestly, three uninvited guest. Was this her home or an inn. Even with more people now working for her two of the three intruders were able to sneak past her guards. At least this one was not trying to sneak into her home and made themselves known, she will give them credit for that. As she grew closer, she was able to feel this guest's power. It was familiar. _Could it be?_ Maleficent quickened her pace _. It couldn't be her could it?_ She slowed down once she neared the room. Maleficent knew who it was, how could she be there?

Quietly, Maleficent opened the door to see a young girl. Well, she was no longer a girl, but not yet a woman, just somewhere in between. It was like deja vu all over again. There she was, in need of Maleficent's help. However, instead of a shy, young girl that had no control over magic, stood a teen summoning a fireball and throwing it into the fire place. Light filled the room as Maleficent saw her uninvited guest. "Evie," she whispered.

The girl quickly spun her head toward Maleficent. "Mal," a smile crossed her lip as Evie came closer to her. She had missed the girl's presence and her mother's. "Mal what happened?" Evie quickly stopped. "You're hurt," Maleficent cursed herself. She completely forgot about the bruise forming on her neck.

"I'm fine dear," Maleficent tried to assure Evie that she was fine. But she could see that wasn't working. "So I see your mother had let you visit me."

"Not exactly," a guilty look crossed the young girl.

"Evie," Maleficent raised an eyebrow waiting for the young girl to explain.

"I had to leave. Maleficent it was bad. The Queen of Hearts took my grandfather and my mother had place Snow under a sleeping cure," years of pain came all at once as Evie started to cry. Cry from the loss of her grandfather, sister, the loss of her freedom. Maleficent went to the young girl and hugged her tightly. No one should go through this. She wished she could take all of Evie's pain away. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this," Evie tried to calm herself down. But she grew tense the longer Maleficent did not reply. "Mal why?" She pushed herself out of Maleficent's arms. "She's my sister. How could you do this?"

"I did it for you," Maleficent tried to explain.

"For me?" Evie asked in shock. "I never wanted to hurt Snow," Maleficent could see Evie was upset with her and it was understandable. She was partly the reason why Snow was under the sleeping curse. Maleficent brought forth her staff once more. Evie had to know the truth.

"Do you see this?"

"That's your staff," Evie replied, curious at what Maleficent was getting at.

"Notice anything different?" Maleficent brought the staff closer to the young witch.

"What is that?" Evie's curious gaze never left the scroll on top of Maleficent's staff.

"That my dear is the dark curse," Maleficent moved her staff away from Evie.

"The dark curse? What is the dark curse?"

"Something you should never play with. You know who had this curse?" Evie shook her head. "Your mother. She planned to enact this curse. I traded her my sleeping curse for the dark curse. I know that you care for Snow White, but I rather sacrifice one person than let everything go to Hell," Maleficent wrapped an arm around Evie, seeing it was hard to take in.

"What does the curse do?" The young girl whispered.

"Evie," Maleficent let go of the younger witch. "I won't tell you. The less you know the better." Both Maleficent and Evie knew this wasn't over.

 **Storybrooke**

Lily quietly followed her bother down the hall. They knew one of them should had told either Maleficent or Regina that they heard something coming from upstairs, but neither turned back. Lily felt drawn to the noise. Her brows grew close in confusion. The light in her room was on, the noise was coming from her room. Who in the world would want anything of her?

The door was partially opened. Both Lily and Morgan looked into the bedroom. The lilac room seemed undisturbed with the exception of Lily's black wooden dresser, where the Evil Queen was looking through a wooden box Maleficent had given her.

"I know you here dear," the Evil Queen said without turning around. "Come out. You don't need to hide from me," Morgan placed his hand on Lily's arm, telling her not to go. She removed his hand from her arm, she needed him to trust her. Lily walked into the room, she held her head high, not showing any fear. "I won't hurt you."

"I beg to differ," the Evil Queen turned around. Her sinister grin didn't faze Lily.

"Wouldn't had to happen if you would had willing to help me," the Evil Queen continued her search in Lily's box. Lily had no idea what the Evil Queen was looking for. She had a few pictures from her childhood, a few trinkets that held some sentimental value, and the rattle Maleficent had given her the day they met.

"Help you?" Lily walked up to the Evil Queen. "As if," she pulled the box away. "What are you doing anyway? Why are you here?"

"I need something," the Evil Queen kept grinning as she raised her fist and released it only to reveal that she had Evie's necklace, dangling from her fingers.

"Give it back it's mine," Lily tried to talk the necklace back, but the Evil Queen was faster and moved her hand before Lily could reached it.

"No. I gave it to Evelyn for her eighth birthday so it is hers. But here," an identical necklace appeared in the Evil Queen's other hand. The only difference between this necklace and Evie's was the gem. It was amethyst. "This one is for you," the Evil Queen offered the piece of jewelry.

"I want nothing from you," Lily slapped the Evil Queen's hand away from her. The necklace flew to the ground near lily's bed.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" The Evil Queen's glare made Lily uncomfortable. What was she talking about? Everyone knew that Lily was Maleficent's daughter not Regina's. Sure, she admit, the first time she met Regina Lily thought she was her mother, but when Emma explained that Regina was the Evil Queen all thoughts of Regina being her mother was gone. Maybe the Evil Queen had finally lost it? Did she look like Evie?

"You're mental," Evie turned around to see Morgan at the door. "Evie is not here. Lily is not Evie. She is Maleficent's daughter. My sister."

"Of course she isn't Evelyn," the Evil Queen spat at Morgan, "I know that. I also know that Lily is my daughter," the Evil Queen looked back at Lily.

"You're crazy, lady."

"Am I? well insanity runs in the family. Tell me," Morgan went closer to Lily as the Evil Queen began to circle them, "has Maleficent told you who your father is?"

"She doesn't know who he is."

"That's a lie," both Lily and Morgan flinched as the Evil Queen's voice rose. "She knew. She told Regina the truth. She told Regina that you're mine," Lily stood up straight as the Evil Queen was only inches away from her. She had to be lying, her mother would tell her that Regina was her other parent if it was true, but it wasn't. Two women can't make a baby, could they?

"Lily don't listen to her," Morgan brought her back to reality.

"Shut up," the Evil Queen blasted her bother with a beam of light. Morgan landed on the other side of the room and slide to the floor with a loud thump.

"MORGAN!" Lily jumped over her bed to reach her older brother. She reached his neck to see if there was a pulse. She could hear footsteps running up the stairs, no doubt it was her mother and Regina. Lily let out a sigh of relief when she felt his pulse, he was going to be okay.

"What are you doing here?" Regina growled. Lily turned around to see her mother and Regina ready to fight the Evil Queen.

"Get out of my house," Maleficent yelled as Regina summoned a fireball.

"Oh I will. I got what I need," the Evil Queen wrapped her hand around the necklace. "See you soon my dear Lilith," she winked at Lily and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lily are you all right?" Maleficent ran to her children.

"Is it true?" Maleficent stopped only a few feet away from her children "Is she my mother?" Lily had to know the truth. She hoped that the Evil Queen was lying.

"Lily we were going to tell you," her heart broke into a million pieces. She knew. Her mother knew who her father was this who time. Who was she kidding she didn't have a father, just an evil queen. Was this her game? To use her until she was tired of her. Lily quickly got up and shoved past Maleficent. "Lily," she called out, but Lily didn't turn back.

"Lily," Regina grabbed her arm, "listen to your mother."

"Don't touch me," Lily growled as she pulled her arm out of Regina's grasp. "You don't have the right to touch me," Lily pushed past Regina and ran out of the house. She didn't care where she went. She wanted to leave.

 **Well that escalated quickly. Tell me what you guys think. Good. Bad. Tell me in that box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow this story and I will see you next week.**


	15. As Long As You're Mine

**Hey guys! Happy Monday! Wow that last chapter. We'll the gates of Hell is open so lets see what happens this chapter. This chapter was a challenge that I gladly accept to take. I'm good at writing drama, love is a little different so please tell me what you think.**

Maleficent laid in her bed. How could things go south so quickly? She had her son and daughter under the same roof. Regina wanted to give them a second chance. Everything seemed to be right in the world until the Evil Queen came and told Lily the truth. Maleficent was going to tell her daughter the truth, just not like that. She didn't know what was worse; that the Evil Queen told her daughter that Regina was her other parent or that Lily rejected them.

"Good news," Maleficent rolled over to see Regina walking into her room. "Emma just called, she and Morgan found Lily," Regina placed her phone on the nightstand "She's staying with Morgan tonight," Maleficent was glad. At least Morgan was able to get through to Lily. For now, her children are safe. "Hey," Regina sat on the other side of the bed, "were gonna get through this."

"What if we don't?" Maleficent rolled and faced the window. "What if we just lost her forever?" That was the thing that scared her the most. That she would lose her children, especially now that she had finally found them. Maleficent would do anything for her children as long as they would stay. She regretted not seeing Lily grow up and not looking for Morgan after the whole Briar Rose incident. She was a horrible mother for not fighting for her children.

"Have you met me? Once I want something I get it," Regina said jokingly.

"Lily gets that from you," Maleficent lightly chuckled. She saw so much of Regina in Lily. She hoped that one-day Lily would accept her and Regina as her parents and even as them as a couple if they were lucky.

Maleficent felt Regina move closer towards her. "What can I do Maleficent?" Regina moved the hair on Maleficent's face. Maleficent leaned into her touch. If she wanted to be honest, she wanted this moment not to end. Well, with her children safe and sound of course. But she wanted Regina. She wanted her queen back. Back in a time where only she and Evie all that mattered. She wanted Regina's to be hers and love her like she used to. But Maleficent would never say that.

Instead, Maleficent turned her head around and looked at her former lover. She could never ask such a thing, she was different. They were different. Brown eyes met with blue eyes. Maleficent requested the next best thing. "Hold me."

Without a second thought, Regina laid besides the dragon queen. Maleficent could feel Regina's chest on her back. Regina wrapped her arm around Maleficent's waist. Maleficent laid her arm over Regina's and interlocked their fingers. This was right. They fit perfectly together. The two remained in a comfortable silence as they stared at the crescent moon, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I remember when Henry was upset with me when he found out I was the Evil Queen," Regina broke the silence. She stared to play with Maleficent's hair. She didn't mind, in fact, she leaned into her touch, wanting more. "Compared to him, Lily is taking this quiet well."

"Is this your way to cheer me up?" Maleficent looked back at Regina.

"What I'm saying," Regina stopped play with her hair and used her arm to propped herself up, "is that we will get through this, I promise." Maleficent rolled her eyes, when did Regina become the optimist one?

"Do you ever wonder what would had happened if you had never cast the curse? If you knew about Lily?"

"Recently, a lot," Regina admitted.

"And?" Maleficent rolled over to face Regina. It had been on her mind since the day Regina took the dark curse from her back in the Enchanted Forest. Could all of this be avoided if she would had said something? Would Evie still be alive? Would she had ever find her son? All these and more swirled in Maleficent mind every time she went into the world of what if she would had told Regina.

"You would had been a great mom," that wasn't the answer Maleficent was looking for, but it would have to do. Regina laid her arm around Maleficent as she laid on top of her. Regina kissed the top of Maleficent's head and held her tightly. The two drifted off to sleep to a world of what could had been.

 **Enchanted forest**

Maleficent impatiently waited for Evie to arrive for her session. For the past few days, Evie had kept her word and would travel from her cabin in the woods to Maleficent's castle, where she would spend the whole day relearning her magic.

Maleficent was frustrated at both Regina and Evie. Evie for being late, she knew better. Evie knew that even though Maleficent was centuries old she hated waiting for people who told her that they would meet her at a precise time. That was just rude.

As for Regina, what she did to Evie was cruel. She wasn't talking about locking her up and placing Snow under the sleeping curse, she cared not for the latter. No, it was that she placed that infernal cuff on Evie for that long. Did she not know the effects of the cuff? Leaving on for a short time, Evie would be fine. But for months, would be dangerous. Magic isn't something anyone could learn. You have to be born with it. It's a part of you. And if you cut that part for you for so long can make you sick or weak, or even die if you had it on that long. Maleficent wasn't a fool, she could see Evie looked ill and once she told her what had happened, Maleficent was furious. She was going to say something to Regina later that night.

Rolling her eyes, Maleficent decided that she would go to the cabin to see what was taking the girl so long. Both she and Evie decided it was best for her to reside there. The cabin still had the spell over it, so anyone who would dare venture to it would feel nothing but fear and would leave. Plus, when Regina would find out Evie was missing, Maleficent's palace would be the first place she would look. So it was best that Evie would not stay with Mal.

Once Maleficent arrived to the cabin, her heart dropped. Evie was deathly pale as she lied in her bed. Sweat glistened her skin, she looked too weak to move. Dark circles were under her eyes and lips cracked. Wet hair stuck on her face, her breathing was shallow. Weakly, the girl turned her head towards Maleficent as she felt her presence. "Mal," Evie coughed violently. Evie shut her eyes tightly and grabbed her throat.

Something was wrong, this couldn't be the effects of the cuff. If anything, Evie should be getting better. "Sorry I'm late," Evie said weakly as she let go of her throat. Maleficent couldn't believe the girl was worried that she was late when she was on the brink of death. She should had checked on Evie earlier; she should had known something was wrong.

"Evie why didn't you tell me about this?" Maleficent walked towards the girl. She had to do something quick if she was going to save her. Maleficent vaguely remember a magic transfer spell in her library, maybe that could help.

"I didn't want you to worry," Maleficent felt her forehead, she was burning up. Her skin was clammy and cold except her head.

"Once you became my apprentice, it became my job to worry about you. Damn it Regina," she cursed Evie's mother and stood up, "she shouldn't had kept that cuff on you for that long," Maleficent knew she had to tell Regina the truth soon so they could have a chance to save her. Maleficent's magic was powerful, no doubt, but the transfer would be more effective if Evie got her magic from her mother.

"I don't think it was the cuff," Maleficent stopped pacing back and forth. "I was fine after I took it off and for the past few months. I was able to do that spell so I could leave."

"What spell?" Maleficent was starting to believe Evie might have had not told her the whole story.

"I used a spell to make a copy of myself so I can leave without my mom knowing that I was gone."

"And you stopped after you left. Evie you're not using it anymore are you?" Maleficent grew angrier as Evie did not speak. "You stupid girl. Do you know what this spell is doing to you?" Evie didn't even have the strength to flinch as Maleficent yelled at her. "It's draining you and it will keep draining you till." Maleficent couldn't finished that sentence. She couldn't picture Evie dead. It was too much to bare. "Evie you have to let go of the spell."

"No," she unsuccessfully shook her head. "Then my mom will know I'm gone."

"Better that then dead. Evie you have to let it go now or so help me I will bring you back from the dead to kill you," Maleficent threatened the girl.

"But," Evie tried to argue, but Maleficent glared at her. Maleficent was going to make Evie break this spell whether she liked it or not. Evie closed her eyes and tried to focus on the spell. Moments felt like hours until she let out a breath and breathed heavily. "It's done" she said in between breaths.

"Good," Maleficent started to walk away. She had to find the magic transfer spell and leave. She was too angry at Evie for putting herself in danger. She stopped for a moment, but didn't look at the girl. "I will be back with one of my girls to tend to you," Maleficent used her magic to take her back to her castle.

…

Maleficent waited till nightfall. She checked on Evie before she left to see Regina. It seemed that the magic transfusion worked perfectly, thank God Maleficent came when she did. For now, one of her servants were watching over the sleeping girl. As for Maleficent, she had to see Regina. From what Evie told her, Regina believed that she was under the sleeping curse. Smart girl, but still irresponsible. Maleficent used her magic to transport herself to Regina's room. She didn't know when her queen would return to her chambers, but Maleficent would be there. Waiting for her.

However, Maleficent didn't have to wait as Regina stood at her balcony, staring out to her kingdom. "Regina," Maleficent said, making her presence known.

"Go away," Regina said, not looking behind her. Maleficent couldn't leave, she heard the pain in her queen's voice. She would not leave her alone.

"No," Maleficent walked up to her. "I heard what happened to Evie," Maleficent laid her head on Regina's shoulders and wrapped her arms around her.

"It wasn't supposed to be for her," Maleficent couldn't see Regina's face, but she knew she was crying. That made Maleficent hold on to her tighter. "It was supposed to be for Snow White. Now she is trapped in the sleeping curse and I can't wake her," all the walls Regina had built over the years had crumpled all at once. She turned and cried into Maleficent's shoulder. Maleficent didn't mind as she still held on to her. "I… No… I thought I truly loved my daughter," Regina looked up to Maleficent with her bloodshot eyes. "I don't know how to love and she has to suffer for that."

"That not true. I know you love Evie Regina. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here crying over her, and don't think that she doesn't love you. I spent over a year with that girl and all she would ever talk about was you and how she wanted to see you."

"You don't understand Mal," Regina looked away, "I pushed her away."

"Then bring her back," Maleficent gently placed her hand under Regina's chin and made her look at her, "do right by her. She's in a sleeping curse, not dead," Maleficent hated not telling Regina that her daughter was fine and well back at the cabin, but Evie begged her not to tell. So she wouldn't, for now. "She can come back."

"What if she doesn't want me," Regina whispered.

"She does," Maleficent moved closed, their lips only centimeters apart, "and I do too." Maleficent closed the distance between them and kissed her queen. Regina parted her lips as Maleficent licked Regina's lips. Hands explored each other's bodies. Neither wanted this to end, but Regina had to pull away for air.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathing heavily. Her forehead leaned against Maleficent.

"Helping you," Maleficent kissed her jaw, "just for this moment," then behind her ear, "let me be yours," then her neck, "as long as your mine," that was all Regina needed to hear to come undone. She attacked Maleficent's lips with her own and the two would show how much they cared for one another. Their love would create the most precious gift they could ever ask for.

 **And that my friends was how Lily came to be. What did you guys think? Honestly I want to know? I can't ask you enough, your reviews help me write the next chapter. And don't worry we will see the Evil Queen in the next chapter if its the last thing she do. And please if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story so you will know when it is update. Also, I have another Maleficent story up that I finished not that long ago if you want to read more about our favorite dragon.**


	16. Death Brings Life

**Hey guys! Happy Monday. I hope you like this chapter. Its a little shorter, but still have so much going on.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina walked closer to where her daughter's body laid. Despite what Maleficent had told her the night before, Regina truly believed that she had lost Evie. Maleficent didn't see the way her daughter looked at her. Lost. Hurt. Defeat. Regina couldn't believe she caused her little girl all that pain, she didn't mean to. She wanted Daniel's murder to pay. And she did. Snow was under the sleeping curse; her body was her tomb with no way to be with her Prince Charming. But was the cost worth it? Was Evie the price for Daniel's revenge? No. Her daughter was innocent. Evie shouldn't have to pay the price.

But here she was, lying in her family's vault. Regina looked through every book she owned to see if there was another way to break the curse without true love kiss. No such luck. Regina didn't want to go to Rumpelstiltskin for help, but at this rate she would have to. Regina would do anything to wake her daughter from this curse. She would pay any price.

Regina went into her family's vault, her eyes never leaving her little girl. She looked so peaceful. Almost if she was sleeping and not under a curse. Regina walked to her daughter and placed a single red rose on top of the sleeping girl. She lightly creased the girl's forehead. Regina didn't pull her hand away from the ice cold skin. She just thought about a life if Daniel was still alive, then her daughter wouldn't be in this state. She would be happy, free to love who she wanted.

The queen froze as she heard cracking. She looked around for the source, but could not find it. She let out a gasp and quickly moved her hand away from Evie. There, was a giant crack running from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, as if she was made out of glass. Regina attempt to touched the girl was in vain. The girl crumpled into millions of piece, nothing remained.

Regina tried to put her daughter together, but she was confused. She didn't know what the hell happened. One moment Evie was fine, as fine as someone could be under the sleeping curse. Then she just broke. Regina didn't understand at all. This had to be a trick.

Regina quickly left the room as she tried to find answers. Her first idea was to go to Rumpelstiltskin, he had to know what was going on. Before she was able to transport herself to her former teacher, Regina collided against something, or someone. She looked up and was shocked. Rumple's servant, Belle was it, was trying to escape with the help of one of her servant. The two tried to get up quickly and escape, but Regina was faster. She used her magic to freeze both women in place. Regina yelled for her guards. The three of them were surrounded by Regina's finest men. As Regina got closer to the two, she knew who this servant was. It was her daughter's personal handmaid. What a foolish girl. Trying to abide criminals was sentence to death and this girl was no exception.

Belle yelled as Regina plunged her hand into the servant's chest. She squeezed the heart and yanked it from the girl's chest. The servant cried out as her heart was removed from her body. Not thinking straight and did not ask if she knew anything about Evie or what happened in the vault, the queen squeezed the heart as hard as she could. She wanted this girl to feel the pain she was feeling. The girl's screaming finally stopped as she fell to the ground. The queen opened her hand to reveal dust. The girl was dead.

"Take her back to her tower," Regina ordered her guards. She could still hear Rumple's pet crying over the loss of the servant as her men did as they were told. Regina didn't have time to regret her decision, she had to see Rumple. Closing her eyes, Regina teleported to her former teacher's castle.

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen stood in the middle of the road on the busiest streets in town. There was no one in sight as the town clock stroked midnight. She opened her palm to reviled Evie's necklace. A lone tear fell down the Evil Queen's face. The one thing that she and Regina had in common was the regret for their first born. Regret for not giving her the life she deserved. Regret for not getting her revenge for Daniel's death. Regret for killing her child. All Evie wanted to do was save her. But the thing was that the Evil Queen didn't want to be saved. She loved herself the way she was and didn't want to change. She only wished her daughter would had felt the same way. Hopefully with Lily it would be different, if everything went according to plan. And it looked like it was. Lily didn't trust Regina or Maleficent. Now she had to get Lily to see her side, then maybe this could work. Maybe she could get everything her children deserved.

The Evil Queen waved her hand over the necklace and it began to rise. The Evil Queen's heart soared as the necklace moved away from her and towards her daughter. Soon, she would be reunited with her daughter. Soon, she will get everything she wanted.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina stormed the castle as she called out his name. She had no time for games, Regina need to know what had happened to her daughter. She started to think that she should had went to Maleficent since she was the one who gave her this curse. She would know more about it. Before Regina had a chance to consider to leave, she heard a giggle behind her. Regina whips her head behind her to see Rumple sitting in a chair, sipping tea, and waving hello.

"Tell me what the hell happened," she demanded.

"I'm sorry you need to be more specific," Rumple waved his hand and his cup was gone.

"What happened to my daughter?" Regina had half a mind to leave this place and go to Maleficent. She was getting nowhere with this man and she needed answers.

"Ah," he snapped his fingers. "I heard what happened to your daughter," he jumped off from his seat and did a bow that was overly dramatic, "my condolences."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dearie," he stood up and stared circling Regina as if he was a hawk and she was a prey. "Just that your daughter could do the one thing you couldn't."

"What's that?" She asked. Rumple stopped behind the queen and leaned towards her ear.

"Leave," he moved and started to walk away from the queen.

"What do you mean?" Regina was frustrated. Did he mean that her daughter was that unhappy that she would eat the poison apple to be far away from her? No, not Evie. She would never do that would she?

Rumple turned to face her. "Your daughter wasn't that stupid to eat the apple," he emphasized on the word that, implying that Evie was stupid. Normally Regina would argue against that, but let him continue. "No she knew what would happen."

"You're not making any sense. I saw her eat the apple," this made Rumple grin. It made Regina uneasy how that man could literally grin from ear to ear.

"No, you saw her eat an apple. Not the apple," he put strain on the words an and the. Regina's heart began to sink as she realized what he was saying. Evie didn't eat the poison apple, but an apple. She was okay. She wasn't under the sleeping curse. Evie lied to her. "Face it dearie," Rumple he giggled, "she tricked you."

"No. No she would never do that," It couldn't be true. Her only child would never deceive her. Her mother, Snow, even Rumpelstiltskin Regina believed had the capacity to deceive her, but never her daughter.

"I'm afraid so. She tricked you and left you all alone," he giggled once more as he enjoyed her pain. "Like mother like daughter I would say."

"Why would she do this?" Regina asked, stunned that her daughter could and did do this.

"It's simple. She doesn't love you," he said bluntly. No it couldn't be true. Her daughter loved her, didn't she? "Where you going?" Regina had to get out of there. If it was true, there was one place Evie would go.

 **Storybrooke**

The Evil Queen followed the necklace down the road. She couldn't believe it. Evie was here in this town alive. How couldn't she see it? Was she so blind? Had she been here this entire time and why didn't she say anything?

She stopped. No this had to be the wrong place. The spell must be wrong. But it wasn't. The necklace flew to the second story window. Even though she had never been to this shop, the Evil Queen knew of the owner of the shop. It was that inferior witch that told Lily not to listen to her. That fool, she had her daughter in that shop the Evil Queen would do anything in her power to get what was her.

The necklace tapped on the top window before it was opened by the owner. Sophia wasn't it? Time stopped as the necklace fell into Sophia's hand. The Evil Queen couldn't breathe. No. it couldn't be. It wasn't true. This girl was Evie. Her Evie. She had been hiding in plain sight as someone else.

Time seemed to stop as their eyes locked. Fear could be seen in her Evie's eyes as she was caught. Quickly, Sophia, no Evie, closed the window, closed the curtain and turned off the lights. Pain would have had pang in the Evil Queen's heart if she still had one. Her daughter did not want to see her. No matter, Evie will see her soon whether she wanted to or not.

 **For those of you who had read any of my other stories, everything has a reason, including name. For me, the only person I can see playing my Evie is Sophia Carson, minus the blue wig she wears on Descendants. See the connection... Everything has a purpose there's no just because. But seriously tell me what you think? How many of you saw this coming? How many of you thought Evie was alive? And how do you thing everyone else will react if they knew the truth? Tell me what you think in the box below and if you haven't favorite and follow this story and I will see you next week.**


	17. Truth and Dare And Lies

**Hey guys happy Monday! I'm so excited for this chapter. So I need to tell you guys something. The school year have started again and that means I may not be able to update weekly. I will try and aim to update weekly, but I can't make a promise. But I will finish this story.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina stormed into Maleficent's castle. If her daughter would run away, this would be the first place she would go. She used her magic to slam open the doors. Maleficent didn't flinch as the doors hit the wall. "Where is she?" Regina strode to Maleficent.

"Who are you talking about dear?" Maleficent asked nonchalantly.

"Evie! Where is she?" Regina was only inches away from Maleficent's face. Both women stood their ground, showing that they would not back down.

"I thought she was in your family's tomb," Regina couldn't believe that Maleficent acted so calm as she walked away from her. Regina knew something was up. She knew Maleficent cared for her child and if something was wrong then she would be worried. That was the fault with Maleficent, she cared too much.

"Don't toy with me Maleficent," Maleficent poured herself a drink and another for Regina. "I know she is here. How long have you been hiding her?"

"Regina Evie isn't here," She offered Regina the drink, but put it away when she knew Regina wasn't having it. "Why would I lie to you?" Maleficent took a sip from her cup.

"Why did you lie to me? You knew she was all right," Regina knew that she sounded like a mad woman, that was because she was. She was upset with her daughter for tricking her and for Maleficent keeping quiet during this whole ordeal as Regina mourned the loss of her child.

"Regina I don't know what you are talking about," Regina grew more frustrated as Maleficent continued to play dumb.

"Evie took a fake sleeping curse to leave me, but you already knew that," she spat.

"Regina, how could I had known that? I haven't seen her in over a year. You had made sure she couldn't contact me," Regina could hear the hurt in Maleficent's voice. She hated herself that she caused both Evie and Maleficent pain. But what's done is done. She could not change the past and had to live with the consequences. "If you don't believe me, fine," Maleficent placed her glass on a nearby table and crossed her arms. "Check my castle. Prove to me that I'm wrong," Maleficent challenged Regina, which she accepted without a second thought. Regina began her search for Evie.

 **Storybrooke**

Lily took in a deep breath as she awoke. Quickly, she closed her eyes as the sun blinded her and turned her head. She quickly got up and looked at the unfamiliar room. The bed was made out of a light color wood as well were the dresser, night stand and bookcase. The walls matched the light grey and pale blue sheets and curtains. Lily let out a breath and fell back into the bed as everything from yesterday came rushing back to her. She had a brother. No. Scratch that. She had two brothers and an older sister who was dead.

She couldn't believe it. Regina was her father. Other mother. Whatever. It didn't matter. She and Mal knew this whole time and didn't tell her. Was this a game for them? To see how long would she search for her other parent until she gave up. Or did Regina really care for her? Did she want a daughter? A grown one for that matter.

No she didn't. If she did want one, then she should had looked for her. Regina was the one who created the first curse, she could had kept her. Hell, she didn't even have to cast the curse in the first place. Regina didn't want her, that was crystal clear. She tried to kill Snow White, but then again that was her step daughter. But she did kill Evie. Her daughter! The same one she did raise since she was a baby and then one day she killed her. If Regina didn't want the daughter she raised since birth, then why would she want her?

Anger from the previous night started to emerge once more. She had to get out of here. She had to be alone. Still dressed in her dark blue skinny jeans and black tee shirt, Lily grabbed her combat boots near the bed and put them on. She left the room not before she grabbed her army green jacket. She could smell something delicious as she went down the hallway. Lily couldn't see her brother as the cooking type. She knew she had to thank him for letting her crash at his house for the night.

Lily looked down the hallway, there were no pictures or anything that indicated that this was a home. The only thing that assured her this was someone's home was one of the three other doors was open and she saw a few toys on the ground.

Marcus. The name rang through her head. The name of her nephew. This was too overwhelming.

Lily suddenly stopped when she entered the kitchen. It was small and bright. The walls were painted a light yellow color. The cabinets were white as well as the stove and refrigerator that were on the other side of the room from each other. The only thing it had room for was a small table. But that wasn't what caused Lily to stop in her tracks, but the person who was making pancakes. It wasn't her brother, but a woman.

"Morning Lily," the red hair woman turned to face Lily. Her tight curls went to her mid neck. She was tall, slender, with piercing grey eyes. She looked like she belonged in this home with her yellow floral print dress and jean jacket. "I'm Jocelyn," She wiped the flour on her hands on her dress and offered it to Lily. That explained the smell, it was pancakes. "Come. Eat. We have plenty," Jocelyn offered, unfazed that Lily didn't take her hand.

"I'm not that hungry," Lily said before Jocelyn had a chance to pick up the plate of pancakes. Shrugging her shoulders, Jocelyn turned around and started to put up the extra food. Before either one of them could talk about something other than food, Lily heard the pitter patter of little feet running towards them. Her heart stopped when she saw the child running past her and to his mother.

"Mama! Mama is awnt Wily wake?" He tugged at his mother's dress. Lily smiled at her nephew. He had Morgan's thick blonde hair and Jocelyn's grey eyes. She already knew he would be a heart breaker when he was older. "Awnt Wily!" His smile grew as he saw his aunt on the other side of the room. "I'm happy to see you," he ran to her with a book in his hand "You like my book?" Lily took the book he was offering to her. Winnie the Pooh. Of course. What else would a four-year-old like?

"Hey big guy," he turned his head to look at hiss mother. "Why don't you get your shoes? Remember were going to the store."

"Awnt Wily coming?" He tilted his head to the side as he asked. Lily had to admit, the kid was cute.

"Maybe later. Shoes please."

"Okay mama." He ran out of the room, forgetting his book and Lily.

"Is that why you don't want vengeance?" Lily asked when Marcus was out of the room. She could see where Marcus gets the tilting of the head when he was curious of something from as Jocelyn tilted hers with a confused look. "Is that why you don't want revenge for what Briar Rose and her family did to Morgan?" Lily may have had not met this woman before, but she didn't seem like the type to go and her revenge on those who done her wrong.

Jocelyn smiled as she looked at the doorway. Lily followed her gaze and knew she was looking at her son. Lily may not had been a parent, but she could see this child was precious. "I want to be a better person for him. Did Morgan tell you about my parents?"

"No, we didn't talk about that," To be honest, Morgan didn't really talk about life in the Land of Untold Stories.

"My parents died when I was young. My father fought alongside Marcus and my mother was captured by Stefan's men. It's easy to be angry at them, trust me I was for a long time," Jocelyn gave a sad smile. For a moment, it looked like she was back in a time, a time that hurt her. But as quickly came it left. "It wasn't until I met your brother I let it go," Jocelyn smiled and hugged herself. "My parents wouldn't want me to be so unhappy. I wouldn't want that for my son. Me and Morgan want to give our son everything we didn't have. A life with no wars or vengeance. A family, maybe one day a brother or sister. So that's why, to be a better person for my son. Besides, there's was a belief among dragons that what you give to the universe is what you receive."

"Karma."

"Is that a friend of yours?" Jocelyn genuinely asked.

"No, it's a belief, that I don't believe in it."

"Despite that, when you are a parent you do anything to make your kids happy. That's what you do."

"Yeah right," Lily muttered as she thought about her own mothers. Jocelyn gave the confused look again and tilt her head. "You just don't lie to your kids. That's not protecting them, its protecting yourself."

"Lily I know your mom cares," Lily assumed her brother told his wife what happened last night.

"No she doesn't. If she really cared, then she wouldn't had lied to me."

"I want you to do something for me. Imagine that you have a kid," Lily rolling her eyes, is she really doing this? "Humor me. Now if you and your kid were hungry and you had enough food to feed one of you, who would you give it too?"

"My kid," Lily replied as it was the most obvious answer.

"Okay. What about if you were in love with someone and that's your child's father, but they are known to be well… a villain. Would you tell the person and your child or not?"

"That's different," Lily argued knowing what Jocelyn was trying to do.

"Answer the question."

"Regina knew." Lily was starting to get angry.

"Answer the question," Jocelyn raised her voice. "Would you tell the other parent that you are going to have their baby and risk your child getting hurt in the crossfire or you not tell to try to protect them?" Lily remained quiet. She knew the obvious answer. She would protect her child no matter what. But she would tell them the truth. Lily remembered the day when she found out she was adopted. She was hurt that the people who she trusted the most lied to her. They kept the most important thing from her for sixteen years. She made a vow then that if she were to have a kid, she would be honest with them. The truth may hurt, but a lie hurts worse. That what hurt her the most when it came to her mother and Regina. They couldn't tell her the truth just like her adoptive parents.

"I know you're not a mother, but I can tell you that once I became one my life changed. I couldn't think about me, I had to think about Marcus and what's best for him. What Maleficent did was wrong, but not without reason. I don't know why she didn't tell you the truth, but I know it wasn't out of malice."

"How do you know? You've never met her."

"I know her because of Morgan. He talks about her and his father. I may have had never met either of them, but I know they are good people because they raised an amazing son," Lily could see that Jocelyn was sincere, she was really in love with her brother. "We have to go," Jocelyn walked out of the kitchen and Lily followed. "It's grocery day," she picked up her small grey purse that looked like it could only carry a wallet and phone. "Want to come?"

"I really want to talk to Morgan."

"Well he's at Sophia's shop," She picked up Marcus and headed towards the door. "He started working there today," Lily followed them out the front door.

"What the deal with her?" Lily asked as Jocelyn locked the front door. "I know she isn't Sophia so why lie about it?"

"I can't tell you. You would have to talk to her about it, but everything she does is with reason."

 **Enchanted Forest**

It's been a week since Evie had broken the enchantment and it showed. She wasn't freezing nor hot. Nor was she clammy or sweaty. She still looked tired, but not as bad as the day before. Maleficent believed that in a few days' time, Evie would be back to her old self again. From the progress she had made within a day, Evie believed her.

Maleficent's servant had returned to the castle, informing Maleficent that Evie was fine. For that, Maleficent was glad. She was sure that Regina would eventually snoop around the cabin, but for now they are safe. Regina had left her home a few days prior when she found no trace of Evie. Maleficent wanted to wait a few days to make sure that Regina was not following her.

Once she knew it was safe to travel, Maleficent used her magic to appear in Evie's cabin. A grin slowly formed when she knew the young witch was engrossed in a book to even noticed her presence. Despite everything that was going on, Maleficent wanted this. No she didn't want Regina to descend into the darkness like she had, but this. She wanted someone to care for, a child. Though the pain for the loss of her son would always be there, she had healed. It was thanks to Regina and Evie. They were the closest thing she had to family. Maleficent thought about her ex-husband and how they wanted to have another child. Sadly, it never happened. Before they had a chance, Morgan was taken.

Regina once asked what did she think about when Maleficent would induce herself in her sleeping curse haze. Her family. Maleficent would go into a time where her family was alive, where her brother was no longer mad at her, where she and Marcus had a second child. Maleficent would imagine how her other child would look like. Would they have his hair and her eyes? Would they be mischievous as she was as a child or responsible like their father? Would they be a boy or girl?

Maleficent would never know. As she looked at Evie, Maleficent knew the only thing that was missing was Regina. The only thing she wanted was her queen back. Her and Evie would be enough for her. "How are you dear?" Maleficent made her presence known as she walked closer to Evie. Evie jumped a little from the bed as she was startled by Maleficent.

"Well," she looked up at Maleficent and closed her book. "Is everything all right? You've been gone a few days," Maleficent hearted warmed as she heard the concern in Evie's voice.

"Your mother came by," Maleficent sat on Evie's bed. "She's worried about you."

"You're going to make me go back?" Evie looked away, upset that she might go away again.

"No," Maleficent placed a hand on top of Evie's. "I can see that you're unhappy there. This is your home, you may come and go as you please. Just let Regina know that you are all right."

"Mal," Evie let out a sigh. "I know what the curse is. I know what it does," Maleficent felt that someone squeezed her heart and ripped it.

"Evie," Maleficent was upset that the girl would look for the curse after Maleficent had told her not to.

"Please let me speak. I want to cast it."

"No," Maleficent's voice went dark. Over her dead body would this girl cast the curse. Did she not know the consequences? Did she want to destroy everything she loved?

"Why not? It's everything I want. I want to leave here and have a fresh start with my mom, my sister, my grandfather, even you if you want to come with us. I want you to come with us," Evie begged.

"Do you know what the price is for casting such a curse? You didn't read that far did you?" Maleficent rose from the bed and walked away.

"No, I haven't gotten that far. All I know is that we go to a land with no magic. No memories about this life. We can start over. My mom doesn't have to be the Evil Queen anymore. You don't have to be the mistress of all evil. You can just be Mal. We can be happy," Maleficent didn't want to forget. Her life may have not been the happiest, but it was her. Every joy, every victory, heartbreak and sorrow was what made her Maleficent. She didn't want to forget that. She didn't want to forget her son.

"You stupid girl. Just because we're in a different world doesn't mean we will be happier. We're still the same people with or without magic. Don't you think it's true good to be true? Didn't you think about the consequences?" Maleficent turned and yelled at the girl.

"I know it won't be easy, but if the ingredients are that hard to find I know we can find them together."

"It's not hard to find," Maleficent scoffed. "It requires the heart that you love most."

"W-what?" Evie stuttered. Maleficent could see that Evie haven't read that part of the curse and continued.

"For something like that requires the greatest sacrifice that you are not ready to pay."

"I just wanted to start over. I wanted us to be happy," Evie whispered. Maleficent couldn't be there anymore and left. She understood where the girl was coming from, but would not allow her to cast the curse.

 **Storybrooke**

Lily walked to the familiar shop. So much had changed since she first met the shop owner. So much had changed in the last few day. She looked up at the two story shop and pat her pocket in her jacket, feeling the stone Sophia had given her not even a week ago. She opened the door to reveal no one was there. Not in the main room at least. But someone was in the building. Lily could hear the voices. She followed the voices down the hallway to the back room. She knew who they belong to. It was her brother and Sophia. They were arguing about something, but Lily couldn't hear what. She moved closer to the doorway, but out of sight of either one of them. From what she could see, it looked like a storage room that contained more vials and potions with a door that let outside and a set of stairs.

"I have to get out of here," Lily saw Sophia throwing some vials into a bag.

"Sophie," Morgan let out a frustrated sigh.

"No. Don't you see this?" Sophia went into her brown jacket pocket and pulled something out. Lily jerked back as she saw Sophia had Evie's necklace. How in the world did she have that? The Evil Queen had it last. Why would Sophia need it? She didn't know Evie did she? "She knows the truth. She knows who I am," Sophia pointed to herself. "I have to get out of here," Sophia shoved the piece of jewelry back into her pocket and started packing again.

"I'm not going to let you run away," Morgan went around the table and grabbed Sophia by her arm.

"It's not running away," she pulled her arm away from him. "It's protecting everyone," She grabbed her bag and headed towards the stairs.

"We don't know what she's planning," Morgan followed Sophia up the stairs.

"Exactly," Lily followed her brother once she no longer saw him going up the stairs. "That's why I have to go. I trust you with our shop. I know it's in good hands."

"Will you forget about the shop? This is more important," Lily tensed up from the anger in her brother's voice. "You rebuilt it once we can do it again. I'm worried about you," Lily stayed hidden in the shadows, but could see what was going on thanks to a mirror that lean against the wall. A sense of dread went through Lily as if she shouldn't be there. As if this room was sacred. She had to fight every instinct to not leave her hiding spot. From what she could see, Lily had to guess this was Sophia's room. There was little to nothing in there. A wooden dresser and bed was all Lily could see.

"You don't need to worry about me," Sophia started to grab her clothes from the dresser and tossing them into her bag. "Worry about your family. They're important."

Morgan spun Sophia around and grabbed both of her shoulders, making her stop and look at him. "You're my family. You've been like my little sister for nearly thirty years," Lily's heart broke as she saw this was hurting her brother.

"Like is the relative term," Sophia pushed his arms away from her. "You have a little sister. You have to take care of her. For the both of us," Sophia whispered the last part. Lily wasn't sure if she heard correctly. Why would Sophia care about her? But Lily couldn't dwell on it long as Sophia walked away from Morgan.

"She's your sister too Evelyn," Morgan followed, frustrated at his stubborn friend. However, Lily barely noticed. What was he talking about? Evie was dead.

"I asked you not to call you that," Sophia growled. "I haven't been Evie in three decades. I'm not starting today," Lily's blood ran cold. No it couldn't be. Evie was dead. Lily's mother, the Evil Queen, and Regina had said so. It couldn't be true. No, Morgan wouldn't keep this from her. She was his sister.

"I know you. I know it's more than the Evil Queen knows who you are. What aren't you telling me? What is going on?" Morgan asked, trying to reason with the young witch. But it would never happen as Sophia froze. Realization hit Lily as she knew Sophia saw her.

"Lily," Morgan turned around. His eyes grew wide as he realized that she was there. This was too much for her, Lily had to leave. They were liars just like her adopted parents. They wanted to keep secrets from her. well they can keep it, Lily didn't want it. Any of it. She didn't want a family full of liars.

"Lily," Morgan yelled out for her, but she didn't heed his call. Lily continued to run down the stair and out the back door. Lily didn't had time to admire the garden Sophia, no Evie, had grown. She wanted to go away. She wanted to disappear.

 **Well... that was interesting. Lily now knows. So what do you guys think? What will happen? Tell me what you guys think in the box below. And if you haven't favorite and follow this story and I will see you soon.**


	18. Unsteady

**Hey guy! I know I'm a week late, but school is crazy. I will update as much as I can so bear with me.**

Maleficent couldn't believe this, but the proof was there. Maleficent was indeed pregnant. For months she tried to deny it, saying that she was sick. But deep down Maleficent knew the truth. She rarely got sick and if she did it was for a few days, not months. However, the truth was there. Maleficent placed her hand on her small baby bump. Regina hadn't been by in months, so she had not told her. As for Evie, Maleficent wasn't not showing until now, so it was easy to hid it. She knew she would have to tell both women soon. Sooner or later it will be hard to hid it from Evie. As for Regina, she had the right to know that she was going to be a mother.

Maleficent couldn't believe it. She and Regina were going to have a baby. Maleficent hadn't had any other partners in years and Regina was the last person she had sex with. The timing seemed right. But the timing isn't what bother Maleficent, it was how she was pregnant. There were a few ways she could be pregnant. For one, she would have to had sex with another dragon. Regina wasn't one so that was out. Another through a fertility potion. Maleficent didn't want to believe that Regina would be capable of something like that. And finally, Regina would have to be Maleficent's true love. Maleficent scoffed at that idea for who could ever love a beast like her.

"Mal," Maleficent turn to the source of the voice and tried to hold in her gasped. "How do I look?" A shy Evie asked. Her royal blue off shoulder satin short sleeved dress matched her eyes. Silver integrate designs covered the right side of her chest. Her curls were pulled to the left side of her face. The outfit was tied together with her blue necklace that she never took off. Maleficent could say that the child was beautiful.

"Perfect," Maleficent replied.

"Really? Thank you," a smile beamed on Evie's face. "Are you sure you can't come? I can talk to Snow," Maleficent could see Evie wanted her to come with her to Snow White and Prince James's wedding.

"No dear, I'll be fine," she declined. Maleficent knew she was not invited and didn't want to cause a scene for Evie's sake. "Enjoy the party."

"Do you think she's done?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow, confused on what Evie meant. "My mother. Do you think she's done with her blood thirst for revenge?"

"I don't know. I would think so. Why? You thinking about going back."

"Not exactly," Evie shook her head. "I think I found a way to get what I want without using the Dark Curse."

"Evie," Maleficent said in a warning tone. She may have loved the girl to death, but she was hard headed like her mother.

"Please hear me out. I know it's rare, but what about a magic bean," Maleficent crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow again, wanting Evie to continue. "We can use it to go to another world."

"Even if we get this bean, how are you going to convince your mother to go with you?"

"A forgetting spell. If everyone forgot the Evil Queen, including my mother, then no one will be looking for us. She wouldn't want to come back and hurt Snow."

"You're telling me that you want your mother to forget who she is so she could leave with you?"

"Not just me, but you and grandfather," Maleficent couldn't deny it, the idea was tempting. She had seen the woman Regina was slowly becoming and she didn't like it. It remaindered her too much of herself when she lost Morgan. Maleficent would never want Regina to go through what she went through, but was this the right choice? Making Regina forget who she was so she could have a chance to be happy. "I know I have to leave Snow, but as long as she is safe and mother has a second chance, then I'll pay price. I want my mom to be happy, I want her to be at peace. I want you to come with us," Evie begged.

"How do expect to do this? A spell like this would make us forget."

"I found a counter potion that would make us immune," Maleficent was impressed, Evie was thinking ahead for once. "Mal, I want to know are you going to help me? Can you take that step towards your happy ending?" Maleficent wanted to say yes. Yes, she would help. Yes, that she would leave with them. But she couldn't. She had to think about their child. Would she go with Evie and Regina and raise her child as Regina will never know that it was her child as well? Or would she tell Regina and hope that this child could change her and stop this violence.

"You have to go. You're going to be late."

"Mal."

"Just give me time to think about it," Evie nodded, understanding that the older woman needed time to think about her decision.

 **Storybrooke**

Maleficent laid there, watching Regina in wonder. She couldn't believe that Regina stayed the night. A part of Maleficent was afraid that when she awoke she would be alone once more. But no, Regina was there. Her arms wrapped around Maleficent's waist, protectively. No words were exchanged, but at that moment Maleficent knew that Regina was not going to leave her again. This time she would stay and fight for their family, for them.

She watched the sleeping queen. Maleficent knew Regina would wake up at any moment so she waited. The longer she waited the more her mind wondered to their daughter. Maleficent wanted to ask Regina if she could visit Morgan and talk to Lily. There was so much she had to tell their daughter, so much to explain. Lily had the right to be angry at both of them and hoped that she would listen to their side of the story. She didn't want to lose her again, not after she had found her. Maleficent didn't want to lose someone else who was special.

Evie. The young girl flashed through Maleficent's thoughts. She had been thinking about her former apprentice lately. She thought about her since she was brought back to life. A part of her hoped that she didn't die back in the Enchanted Forest, but was cursed here. For twenty-eight years, other than her daughter, Maleficent thought about Evie. What kind of person she was in this new world? Did she have friends? Did she live with Regina or was she with a different family? Was she happy? But all hope was crushed when Maleficent came back to life. She asked Rumple if there were any signs of the girl, but he knew nothing about her. Maleficent searched the town the night Regina tried to prove that she was a bad girl while everyone was passed out from their night out. There was no sign of her. Maleficent didn't want to give up, but the signs were there. Evie was gone. And unlike Maleficent, she could not come back. However, that didn't mean she had to be forgotten.

After she told Regina about Evie, Maleficent was hurt. She couldn't believe Regina could reject her. She wanted Regina to remember. Since then, she had been working on a memory potion to reverse the spell that Evie cast so everyone would remember her. Evie deserved to be remembered and not forgotten. The potion was almost complete she needed one more thing. The potion called for something that belonged to the person like a strained of hair. Maleficent was not in luck of such thing, but she did have the girl's necklace. If she were to use it, it may work, but it would destroy the necklace in the process. Maleficent knew she had to talk to both Regina and Lily before she continued.

Maleficent was brought out of her thoughts as Regina began to stir. Old habits were hard to break as a wicked plan quickly formed in Maleficent's head. She leaned in closer to Regina and lightly kissed her. And she did it again. And again. And again. Each time longer and held more passion. Soon, Regina returned these kisses, never breaking their connection. Maleficent grew bolder and rolled on top Regina, straddling her sided. For a moment, they were no longer in Maleficent's bedroom in Storybrooke, but in her chambers back in her castle, where there were no dark curses. No loss of their children, no heartbreak from one another. Maleficent could keep going on, but knew Regina needed air. She rested her forehead against Regina's. "Well that's one way to wake up each morning," Regina smirked. Maleficent couldn't agree more.

Before they could continue, a loud, frantic banging came from Maleficent's front door. "Were you expecting anyone?" Regina asked. Maleficent shook her head and got off of Regina. Whoever it was, was either very brave or very stupid. Either way, Maleficent was glad that she and Regina still had their clothes on from the night before.

"Mother! Please open the door," the banging continued. Maleficent quicken her pace as she heard her son. Call it mother intuition, Maleficent knew something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

"Morgan! What is it?" She opened the door to see that her son was frantic. She stepped aside to let him inside.

"Is Regina here? It involves her too," Maleficent closed the door. She didn't have to turn around to know that Regina was downstairs as well.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"It's about Lily. And Evie."

"What about them?" Maleficent could see that her son looked torn, but of what. Evie was gone, she could never come back. Morgan didn't have to worry about her, he had never met her before.

"Evie is alive," he finally said. The room went silent and they try to process what he just said.

"What?" Regina asked. Maleficent didn't think that she heard her son right. Evie was alive, but that wasn't possible.

"Morgan what are you taking about? Evie is dead. I saw the blood and Regina remembers stabbing her," she remembered that night vividly. Maleficent should had swallowed her pride and went with Evie to her cabin. She shouldn't had let her go alone. But when she finally had the strength to go it was too late. Evie was gone. There was blood everywhere. So much blood. No one could survive with that much blood loss.

"Did you ever find a body? Did you ever see that she was dead?" Morgan asked. He was right, there was no body. But that was so much blood, Evie couldn't had survived. "She's been with me in the Land of Untold Stories," Maleficent could believe what she was hearing. Evie was alive. She was alive this whole time. Maleficent didn't know if she wanted to hug the girl or kill her for making her mourn her.

"Why didn't you tell us? She's my daughter," Maleficent understood why Regina was upset. Evie didn't contact her or Regina since she had gotten to town and made them go through this whole ordeal while she was doing god knows what.

"She asked me not to. She's afraid of you. Well not you per se but- "

"The Evil Queen," Regina finished.

"Yes. She told me that she wanted to tell you, but when she saw the Evil Queen was here, she couldn't. She's afraid of her."

"Where is she?" Hope filled Regina's voice.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me," Disappointment was evident on Regina's face. "The Evil Queen knows the truth too. It scared her and she kept saying that she had to leave to protect us."

"What does this have to do with Lily?" As much as Maleficent wanted to see Evie again, she needed to know what did she have to do with Lily and was her daughter all right.

"We didn't know that she was there when we were talking about it. Lily knows the truth and she's pissed," Morgan explained. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Lily should be here with them. She shouldn't be out there alone. Maleficent could only imagine how hurt her daughter felt. "I tried to follow her but I lost her."

"Regina, you go get Emma and look for Evie. Me and Morgan will go look for Lily," Maleficent may have not been a big fan of the Savior, but she did find Lily when no one else could. She could find Evie.

"Regina," Morgan stopped Regina from leaving the house. "There's one more thing I should tell you. Evie doesn't look like Evie. She has a glamor spell on her."

"What does she look like?" Regina asked, annoyed and desperate at the same time. Maleficent knew this feeling all too well.

"She's the owner of the Black Cauldron."

"Sophia?" Maleficent asked in shock. It made sense now. Maleficent had only met her once, but she felt like she knew the girl before, that she was familiar. And she was. She was Evie. Maleficent understood why she made that deal with Lily, because she was protecting her little sister. And that was why she was afraid of the Evil Queen and did not want her or Regina to go into her shop.

Morgan only nodded in response. "Okay Morgan you go with Regina and Regina tell Emma to meet me at the dinner," Maleficent was determined to find her daughter and Evie. She had to make things right.

 **Enchanted Forest**

It wasn't until later that night Maleficent saw Evie again. The moment Evie stepped foot in her castle Maleficent knew something was wrong. For one, Maleficent didn't plan to see the young witch till the next day. The other reason was that she could hear her running down the hall calling for her. "Mal! Mal!"

"Evie what is it?" Maleficent bust through the doors and into her meeting room.

"She's lost it," Evie slowed her running, but still looked frightened.

"Who?" She asked, confused on what Evie was talking about.

"My mother," Evie stopped as few feet to Maleficent, trying to calm herself down. "She came to Snow's wedding and vowed to destroy everyone's happy ending if it was the last thing she would do. She's desperate. She didn't say what she was going to do, but I have an idea what she wants to do."

"No your mother is not that stupid," Maleficent shook her head. Regina was dramatic, there was no doubt about it, but not stupid. Regina knew what the curse would does and promised her not to enact it. Coming for it now would be suicide because Maleficent would not give it to her. She would have to pry it open from her dead hands before she would get it.

"But she's that desperate," Evie cried. "I- I couldn't even recognize her when she came in. She's not my mom. She's just a shell of her," Maleficent wanted to hug the child and tell her that her mother wasn't gone, but lost. But how could she tell her that when she felt the same way? "What if I'm too late? What if my mom is really gone?" Tears threaten to fall, but never came. The sounds of horses coming near the castle broke their trance. Both women looked at each other before going towards the window. Evie let out a gasp as she recognized her mother's carriage. "Oh God. She's here," Evie began to panic. Maleficent knew things were going to get worse if Regina knew Evie was there. Especially since she still had her men looking for the girl.

"Evie do you remember our last session?" Maleficent recalled last week session where they were practicing transformation.

"About turning into animals?"

"Yes," Maleficent was glad she remembered. "I need you to turn into a mouse or a crow."

"I couldn't do it last time remember," Maleficent remember all too well. Instead of turning into a crow, Evie was stuck in mid transformation with her upper half as a crow. "I'm not ready."

"Well you have to be because she's coming right now," Maleficent rolled her eyes as Evie seemed conflicted. "Now Evie," she yelled. Evie was hesitant. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let the blue smoke cover her. When the smoke cleared, Maleficent was shocked at what she saw, it wasn't a mouse nor crow but instead, "A unicorn Evie," and a pathetic one at best. It looked like a sad excuse for a miniature horse with a cone on its head. The girl only could whine in response. "Never mind. Just stay by me and let me do all the talking," at least she wasn't half bird half human.

Evie didn't have time to complain as the doors blew open leaving Regina to stand in its place. Evie was right, Regina was different. It wasn't because of what she was wearing, but the air surrounding her. it was powerful, dark, unsteady. Maleficent suppressed her fears, not just for herself but for Evie. "Regina what a surprise," she grabbed two glasses the both of them. "How are you dear?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Are you?" Maleficent filled the glasses with wine. "If it were me, I'd be simply tortured watching that flake of snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married?" She asked, handing one glass to Regina as she sat down. "Yes, you were," Maleficent took a sip from her glass.

"Yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you my dear Maleficent."

"I solider on as you will too," she placed the glass on a nearby table. "Hopefully."

"Enough games," Regina said in an annoyed tone, "you know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

"It's not yours anymore. A deals a deal. I traded you my sleeping cure."

"Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please return what's mine."

"The dark curse? Really? You must know that it's unholy power can bring back your loved one from the dead," Maleficent knew she struck a chord as she mentioned Daniel. "Have you considered a pet?" Maleficent turned and petted Evie. "They can be quite comforting."

"The only comfort for me is Snow White suffering," Maleficent could hear in Regina's voice that she was going impatient of her game.

"Well it's her wedding night I doubt she's suffering right now."

"I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

"Hidden for the good of all old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes us look moral… Who did give it to you?" Maleficent toyed with Regina, knowing full well that the last person who had it was the Dark One. Whatever he was planning was not good if it involved that curse

"Where I go it is none of your concern," Regina rose from her seat and walked towards the fireplace. Maleficent knew this was going to get ugly. She didn't want to fight, but if it came down to it, she would. "Hand it back," Regina demanded as she turn to the dragon queen.

"Must we do this?" Maleficent asked as the air began to pick up, giving Regina a chance to back down.

"Alas we must," Regina replied sarcastically. Maleficent quickly got out of her chair and ran as her fire in her fireplace began to rise. Thunder outside the castle clashed. Regina summoned a fireball and threw it at Maleficent. But Maleficent was quicker and blocked it.

Regina used her magic to gather all weapons Maleficent had in the room and aimed it towards her. Evie's cries caused Regina to change her mind and aimed it towards her.

"No," Maleficent screamed and jumped in the way, protecting both her and the young girl. If Regina knew it was Evie as a unicorn, she would never forgive her or herself. Taking Maleficent's love as weakness, Regina used the chandelier to bind Maleficent. Maleficent drops her staff and was pulled back to the wall.

"Love is weakness Maleficent," Regina picked up the staff. "I thought you knew that?"

"If you're going to kill me. Kill me," it wasn't supposed to be like this. Regina wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Why would I do that?" Regina looked at her former lover. Then was when she saw it. All traces of the Regina she knew and loved were gone. "You're my only friend."

"Don't do this," Maleficent pleaded. This was desperate times as Maleficent never begs. "This curse. There are lines that we shouldn't even cross," ignoring Maleficent, Regina smashed the top of the staff, breaking it. "All power comes with a price," Maleficent warned as Regina picked up the curse and began to read it. "Enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void that you will never able to fill," Maleficent gave her last warning. Hoping that Regina knew that she would not only lose her, but her children.

"So be it," with that, Regina left Maleficent and her daughter. She couldn't believe it. Her little queen was gone. Replaced by this shell who only feeds on power. Regina chose her power over her. Over her own children. She almost killed Evie. The young witch was right. The Regina that they knew and loved was gone.

"Maleficent. Maleficent are you all right?" Maleficent was snapped back into the real world as Evie tried to get her attention. She was too shocked at what Regina had become to be impressed that Evie turned back human on her own. Without a second thought, Evie used her magic to unrestrained Maleficent.

"I'm find dear," was all she could say. But she wasn't and by the look on Evie's face, Maleficent didn't have to ask if she was all right. She was not and there was nothing that Maleficent could say or do to justify Regina's actions.

"There's no other way Mal," Evie said. "There's no other way to save her. I have to go on with my plan with or without you. I have to stop her."

"We," Evie was taken back in shock. "We have to stop her," Maleficent would not Evie handle Regina alone. She was too unpredictable. Maleficent had to save Regina from herself. Not for her sake, but for Regina's children's.

 **Storybrooke**

Sophia trudged through the forest. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to be far away as possible. She may have had not known what the Evil Queen was planning, but whatever it was, it was bad. She had taken Lily's blood, so whatever it was dealt with blood magic. If her blood wasn't mixed in to whatever it was, then there was a chance she could stop it. She just has to go away and hid for a little while.

Not to say that she didn't miss her brown riding pants she wore, but she had gotten used to wearing skirts and tights for the past three decades. She wore a brown cloak over her white long sleeve shirt and brown corset top. Her hair was out of her way in a side braid. It may have not been a traditional attire for this world, except for her combat boots, but it was her style.

Sophia took a deep breath as she stepped on a fallen log to cross over a babbling brook. Her mind kept going back to this morning. Lily knew the truth. She didn't want her to find out, not that way. She wanted to tell her on her own terms, without the Evil Queen threating her. In fact, she wanted to tell Regina the moment she came to this world. All she wanted to do was run up to her mother and Maleficent and say 'hey I'm here. I'm alive.' But Morgan was right, there was something more. She was afraid.

She was afraid of what happened in the last thirty years. She didn't know if Maleficent found her child. She didn't know if she had a brother or sister or if her mother knew. She didn't know if her mother and Mal were together or did they both move on. Would Mal remember her? What would her mother say if she came up to her and told her that she was her daughter and she place a spell that made her forget about her? Would she accept her or reject her? She couldn't bear if her mother rejected her. Regina had done that once; she couldn't handle it again. It would destroy her if Mal would reject her as well or worse if she or her mother were dead.

So instead of going straight to her mother and Mal, she waited and observed. She hid in the crowds and listen to people she once knew in the Enchanted Forest talk about Regina. She listened when they talked about Mal. She listened when they talked about Snow. From what she heard, her mother had changed. No longer was she an evil queen, but a hero. She had help Snow, David and Emma defeat so many villains. She was proud of her. Her mother had even moved on. She dated this guy named Robin Hood and from she heard, her mother was really happy with him. She also heard how much it hurt her when she lost him. The young witch had also heard about her mother's adopted son that she shared with Emma, Henry. Although she had many questions for her mother, a part of her was hurt, but happy for her. Hurt that she wasn't enough for her, but happy that she was able to move on.

So has Mal. She found her child. A girl. She had a sister. She couldn't wait to meet her. This caused her to think about her older sister. She missed Snow, but she couldn't go back to her. They made their choice that night and so did she. However, she was glad that she had her happy ending.

After hearing how her family and friend's lives had been, she made a choice to tell Regina the truth. And she was, that is until the night she saw Lily and the Evil Queen talking near the dinner. She knew something wasn't right, there was something dark and malicious about her mother. So she waited to tell and glad that she did. Come to find out that her mother split herself into two. So all she could do was wait and see when the time was right. Too bad that she waited too long, now she might had lost Lily forever.

The sound of a branch breaking made her stop in the middle of the fallen log and turn her head around. She stiffened up "Lily," she whispered. The young dragon began to slowly walk backwards. "Please don't go," she raised her hands and turned around. "Hear me out," she begged.

"Why? So you can lie to me," she cringed as Lily spat at her.

"Lily."

"I see you get your twisted mind from Regina," Lily sneered. "Tell me," Lily crossed her arms, "how long were you going to keep lying to me?"

"Lily it wasn't like that," she walked back.

"Really, because it looks like that."

"I was going to tell you," she jumped off the log. "I was going to tell you after the Evil Queen was gone."

"Yeah right," Lily said, clearly not believing her. Lily rolled her eyes and began to walk away from her.

"You don't know what it was like living with her," she quickly walked behind Lily and yelled. "Do you know that she made me wear a cuff that blocked my magic for a year and it almost killed me?" This caused Lily to stop, but the young witch still walked towards her." I wasn't lying to you when I told you that I knew of the Evil Queen's wrath. I've never lied to you," she stopped in front of Lily.

"You've never told me the truth either."

"Yes I did, I just didn't tell you somethings, but I was –"

"No see, you're lying now," Lily stopped her. "You've never told me your real name. Why is that? Did you wanted to mess with me?"

"No," she shook her head. "At first I was scared because I failed you, but then I saw you there with the Evil Queen and I had to choose then if I were to reveal myself or protect you."

"What do you mean protect me?"

"When Maleficent told me that she was pregnant and that there was a good chance it was with my mom, I vowed that I would protect you. I would see that you would come to no pain or suffering," she remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She vowed that whatever her sibling was, they were going to have a better life then what she had. She would have protected them and make sure that they knew that they were loved. "And I failed. You were taken and it was my fault," and she remembered that day too. The day Snow took her sister and used her for her personal gain. The day she wasn't there. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah you did a shitty job at it," Lily remarked.

"Will it make you feel better that I disowned Snow after I found out what she did," Lily was defiantly Maleficent's as she raised her eyebrow for her to continue. "I know why she did it. It didn't make it right though. I choose you over her. I found what world you were in. I was so close in going."

"Why didn't you?"

"Fates had something else in mind," she tried to leave the Land of Untold Stories so many times and failed. "Lily please don't go," she begged. "Come with me. I don't know what the Evil Queen is planning, but it's bad if your blood is involved."

"Why? Cause I'm hardwire for bad choices," she gulped as she realized she said the wrong thing.

"No. Because I think there's a chance that it deals with blood magic and she hasn't gotten mine yet. Please let me protect you," she offered her hand to Lily. She didn't want to leave her again.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know what you look like," she let her hand fall.

"If I show you what I look like, will you come with me," she offered. Lily made no movement. She took this as a good sign. She grabbed her necklace from behind and pulled it over her head. "This was your egg," she offered the necklace to Lily. Lily's eyed widen in shock as she remembered the day she asked her about it. She said it was her sibling's egg. It was part of Lily's egg shell. "I always had a piece of you with me," once she handed the necklace over to Lily, Sophia was gone. Pale skin was olive. Dark hair replace brown. Her brown eyes were now blue. No longer was she Sophia, but Evie.

Confusion crossed Evie's mind as she saw a tinge of guilt in Lily's eyes. Before she could question it, two branches on both sides of Evie reached out and grabbed her. Evie struggled against the branches. She was able to use her magic to blast one of the branches off, but as quickly it was gone it came back. This time wrapping around her hand, preventing her to use her magic. Evie was about to use her magic with her other hand, but the tree was quicker and cover her other hand. She was so concerned about getting free that she didn't notice that someone else was there.

"My darling Evelyn," she froze. _No, it could be. Lily. Why did you work with her? Why her? Why would you do this?_

"Mother," for the first time in over thirty years, the queen looked at her daughter in awe. Evie tried to move back as much as she could as the Evil Queen walked towards her. Shallow breaths escaped Evie in fear as the Evil Queen lightly placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. If Evie didn't know any better, she would thing the Evil Queen cared. But she did no better. It came to no shock that the Evil Queen put that cursed cuff on Evie once more, like she did back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Welcome home," the Evil Queen said, giving a sinister smile.

 **So guys, what do you think? Sophia is gone and Evie is here? Please tell me what you think I want to know. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story and I will see you next time.**


	19. The Apples Don't Fall Far from the Tree

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I post, but I've been super busy. So I might have to post the chapters every other week instead of each week. But heres this week's chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

"So… you're going to ask Snow for help?" Evie asked suspiciously. Maleficent wasn't the type of person who would ask for help, let alone from someone who was considered as a hero.

"You seem surprised," Maleficent said, amused at the young witch.

"I am. I know that you don't like my sister."

"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't agree with her," Maleficent replied nonchalantly.

"Either way, this is odd even for you," Evie crossed her arms, knowing that something was up.

"Let's just say this is a just in case."

"Just in case what?" Evie asked. Ever since that day her mother had come and stole the dark curse Maleficent seemed to be on edge. Evie felt that there was something different about her, but knew better than to ask. Maybe Maleficent was having second thoughts about leaving. Maybe. "You don't believe in me!" Evie was hurt that Maleficent didn't believe in their plan. It was fool proof. All they had to do was get the bean and create the spell. Not that hard.

"Evie it's not that," Maleficent scoffed, "it that these ingredients are hard to get and we might not be able to finish it in time."

"What do we need? Tell me where to go and I will go right now," Evie was determined to get the stuff they need. The sooner the better.

"Evie I don't want you to go by yourself," Maleficent said. She could hear in Maleficent's voice that she was annoying her.

"Then come with me."

"I can't go there."

"Why?" Evie didn't understand. It was the land of the dragons. Maleficent was a dragon. If anything, if she would had gone with Mal, then she should be safe. No one would dare mess with the great and powerful Maleficent. "Mal what is it?" Evie let out a sigh. "I know something is wrong. It's been wrong for a while. I didn't want to say anything cause I know you won't tell me until you want to. Are you sick?" Evie asked. She knew the dragon queen had been unwell for a while. She had heard Maleficent throw up a few days prior, but knew better than to confront her about it. But if she was still sick, then the plan could wait till Maleficent got better.

"Not really," she shook her head and looked away from Evie. "I'm… I'm with child," time stood still as Evie try to understand what Maleficent had just told her.

"What? Whose?" Evie tried to recall a moment when anybody had been by the castle, but none came to mind. How in the world did Maleficent get pregnant?

"Your mother," Evie gave a confused look at the response.

"I don't think that how sex works."

"No it usually doesn't," Maleficent chuckled, "but magic makes the impossible possible."

"So you and my mom… does she know?"

"No," Maleficent turned and face the young girl, "and I would like it if it reminds between us. I have to be the one to tell her… Evie?"

"I can't believe it," she shook her head. "I'm going to be a big sister. I… I never thought I could be. I mean not after-"

"I know," neither women had to say that this was the impossible that became possible. That even after the infertility potion Regina took a few years back that she could get Maleficent pregnant. "But it happened. Now do you understand why I can't go?"

"What if I get someone to go with me?"

"No," Maleficent raised her voice. "Promise me you won't go by yourself," Evie knew Maleficent was worried for not only for her child, but for Evie. She knew she wanted to keep them safe. She wasn't a child anymore and wanted to help, but she knew Mal. She doesn't ask for help unless it was life threating and even then it was rare.

"Okay. But what do you expect me to do?"

"Be patience."

 **Storybrooke, a few hours earlier**

Lily stormed out of the shop, all she wanted to do was go far away from there. How could they? How could they lie to her like that? Morgan was her brother; he should had told her the truth. And Sophia. No Evie. Whatever. She knew the truth this whole time and she didn't tell her. Hell she was planning to keep it a secret. What was it with her family and keeping secrets?

Lily cursed herself for believing that once she was reunited with her mother, they would blast all those who did them wrong and live happily ever after. She was wrong. There was no such thing as a happily ever after. Her family was full of liars and self-righteous witches. She should had left when she had the chance. She should leave. If they want to keep secrets from her and pretend that she doesn't belong, then why would she stay?

"Well look who we have here?" Lily quickly turned around, surprised that the Evil Queen followed her into the forest.

"Leave me alone," she growled and walked away. The Evil Queen was the last person she wanted to see.

"Now why would I do that? You're my daughter. You're in pain," the Evil Queen yelled out. Lily rolled her eyes and faced her.

"I've been your daughter for like what five minutes? I don't need you," Lily spat and continued to walk away. She jumped back as the Evil Queen appeared before her.

"Need or want?" The Evil Queen crossed her arms.

"Go away," Lily shoved the Evil Queen to the side and kept walking. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't take a hint?

"You're like your mother," Lily stopped and gave her a confused look. Was she really comparing herself to Lily? "Maleficent," the Evil Queen clarified. Lily scoffed at that failed attempted of flattery. "That right there is why I loved her. Her fire, her passion," the Evil Queen crept closer to Lily. "So much anger in one person, waiting to come out."

"How long have you known?" Lily crossed her arms.

"Since the moment Regina knew." Great she knew for a long time and neglected to tell her. "Lily I wanted to tell you, but Maleficent wouldn't let me. She put wards form letting me see you."

"But you came last night."

"Only because Regina was there. I wanted to tell you," the Evil Queen gently placed a hand on her upper arm. "You may think I'm lying, but I'm not good when it comes to love. I screwed up when it came to Evie and Henry, I don't want to mess up with you," Lily almost stumbled back as she could hear the sincerity in the Evil Queen's voice.

"Well you did. Thanks for screwing up my life," she shrugged the hand off of her. "You just had to enact the Dark Curse. You really couldn't let it go."

"Like you can? Can you honestly tell me that you forgave Snow White for what she did to you?" Touché. But Lily wasn't going to admit that. And besides their situation was different. Regina had her mother to help her through the pain. As for Lily, she was all alone for the past thirty years. "What if I can help you?"

"Unless you can go back in time, doubt it."

"What if you don't have to be hardwire for bad choices? What if I can get rid of that extra darkness?"

"How?" Lily asked, interested on what the Evil Queen had to say.

"I think I found a way involving blood magic," Was she serious? If that was the case her mother could had help her. Something didn't add up. "All of this, I've done for you. I want to make it right. But something is blocking. Someone. Evie. I need her to help you. I can't get into her shop. She won't listen to me."

"Can you blame her?"

"No," the Evil Queen shamefully shook her head. "Lily I'm not some monster Maleficent or Regina made me out to be. I love my children. I know I messed up, but let me make it right. I want to start with you," there it was again. That sincerity look. Lily may have not have Emma's superpower to know if someone was lying, but Lily knew the Evil Queen wasn't. She was like her, hurt and screwed up. Maybe it didn't have to be like this. What if she was right? What if she didn't have to be drawn to bad decisions? What if she could be good?

"What are you going to do with Evie?"

"I'm going to get her to help us, whether she likes it or not. Then I'm going to fix my relationship with the both of you. I missed thirty years from both of you, I don't want to miss anymore. And I will make it right. Starting with the Charmings. How would you like to get your revenge?" The Evil Queen grinned.

"How? Wouldn't Evie be pissed off at us?"

"Just leave it to me," the Evil Queen wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Patience was something Evie was not. She and her mother were the same when it came to that idea. She had to do something while Maleficent asked Snow for help. She had to see him. There were rumors that her mother had brought back her grandfather back from Wonderland. Evie knew it could be a trap, but she had to know. So when Maleficent left, Evie ventured back to her mother's kingdom. It was a dumb, crazy, idea, and no doubt Maleficent would be upset with her if she knew what she was doing, but Evie had to know.

Evie reached her mother's castled a little after dusk. She looked up at the crescent moon as if it were smiling down at her. She jumped off of Torin and tied him near a lake and continued her journey. She circled the castle until she saw a familiar apple tree. Evie silently climbed the tree, grateful that her mother did not allow the guards to be posted near her prized tree. She quietly crept to the tree and climbed it. And there she waited, covered by the night and leaves. She knew that it was a bad idea to wait in the tree. Her mother would often visit it, but her grandfather did as well. This was the only place she could talk to him where she was less likely get caught. Less likely, but she could get caught.

She lost track of time as her mind wondered back to Maleficent and what she had told her. She was pregnant. Evie was happy for her and her mom. Maybe this baby would be a chance for her mother to change. Maybe she could be the mother she knew as a child. Loving, caring, good. Unconsciously, Evie wrapped her hand around the necklace her mother gave her as a child. The last piece of her childhood, the only connection to her past. Every time she saw it, she felt it, it would remind her of a time when her mother was good. When her father was alive. When she was truly happy.

She remained quiet as her grandfather approached the tree. God, she missed him so much. He hadn't aged since he was taken. Evie, on the other hand, had.

"Whose there?" her grandfather question as the leaves started to shake. Evie landed on her feet, no longer able to hide her presence.

"Grandfather," Evie's voice was shaky as she laid eyes on him. Her grandfather rushed to her side and hugged her so tightly. Evie returned the hug, never wanting to let him go. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Evita," her grandfather pulled away from her and admired the woman she was. "You've grown so much," he said full of pride.

"Just a little," Evie chuckled. His face dropped and fear overcame the elderly man.

"What are you doing here? If your mother finds out-"

"I know," she stopped him. "And I know it is dangerous to come here but I needed to see you."

"Evita I miss you, but I don't want you to get in trouble. You're lucky your mother isn't here."

"Where is she?" She was lucky, Evie could only imagine what could happen if her mother knew she was there. "Grandfather?" She asked again.

"She wants to enact a curse. She believes that it will get her what she always wanted-"

"The dark curse," Evie knew what he was talking about.

"You know about it?"

"I do. And that's why I'm here. I want to stop her. I know you told me not to use magic on my mom, but I think there's a way to stop her," Evie continued to explain her plan. She told him about the forgetting spell and the potion that would make them immune. She told him how she wanted them to leave to a new world so they could start over. "Grandfather she is out of control and I can't see another way to stop her. But I need your help. I know you love mom but-"

"I'll do it," he said without hesitation.

"What?" Evie asked, surprised that he would help her so easily.

"I failed your mother once, I won't fail her again or you. Just tell me what you need."

"Her hair. I need it for the spell."

"All right. Go hid in the tree and I will be back," Henry hurried back into the castle as Evie began to climbed the tree. There she hid, but not for long. Her grandfather quickly came back with Regina's hairbrush. Evie took the hair and placed it into her satchel. She hugged her grandfather one last time before promising to come back with the potion. For that night when they took the potion would be the night they would leave this land and begin their life anew.

 **Storybrooke- Present time**

Lily couldn't believe her mother. Not the Evil Queen or Regina, but Maleficent. She asked Snow White and Emma to help look for her. She wasn't a child; she could take care of herself. And even if she was in trouble, the last person who should help her was Snow White and Prince Charming. Either way, this worked out in her favor. The Evil Queen and her talked. Apparently she wanted to help Lily by transferring the darkness back into Emma. But it had to be willingly. The Evil Queen and Lily knew Emma was the Dark One recently and would have no desire to have darkness inside her. So they had to be creative.

Lily smirked as the group decided to split up to look for her. Now was her chance. Once the others were gone, she could take her. Like a cat hunting its prey, Lily hid in the shadows and followed her. She had to wait until she was far enough that the others wouldn't notice her missing until it was too late. Lily wrapped her hands around the closed vial. She only had one chance to get it right or else she would mess up the plan. No way would she get a chance like this again.

The two continued to walk away from town and towards the woods. Once she was in the woods, Lily would attack. She would feel no remorse for her unlike she did for Evie. True, Lily could see that her sister was sorry, but it had to be done. Evie wouldn't work with the Evil Queen. Lily could see that she was scared of her. Not that Lily could blame her, but it had to be done. She hated how her life had been. How she was separated from her family and how her life had been one decision after another. But no more. This was the right decision and once it was over Lily would talk to Evie.

It was time. She was deep enough in the woods that no one will know that she was taken until it was too late. Lily silently crept behind her as she stood there oblivious of her presence. Slowly Lily took out the vial and uncorked it. Evie did have everything in her shop, including poppy dust. Lily stood a few feet behind her. She wanted to scoff on how dense this woman was, but remained silent. She poured the dust into her hand.

"Hey," Lily yelled out. Snow quickly turned around, shocked that Lily was there. Lily didn't give her a chance to react as she blew the dust into her face. Snow fell to the ground as the dust hit her face. _She deserved it_ , Lily thought. Lily closed her eyes and used her magic for her and Snow to appear in front of Evie and the Evil Queen.

 **So wow! What do you guys think? Lily is working with the Evil Queen and Evie knows that Maleficent is pregnant. Tell me what you think in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow the story. And a big thank you for those who already have and those who had favorite and followed me. It's a great feeling to know that people like this story and want more. Again. Thank you.**

 **Also, a big shout out to** **sarahlouise312 and her speedy recovery. If you haven't read her story and like stories about Regina having a daughter, it's a pretty good story. Go check it out.**


	20. Choices

**Hey Guys! Happy Monday! I hope you like this chapter**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Evie was heartbroken that Snow refused to help Maleficent, even after Snow knew that she was pregnant. But they had to keep going. So, over the next few months, Evie and Maleficent gathered the ingredients for the spell and potion. As time went on, Mal couldn't go with Evie as much as she would like. Maleficent had laid her egg and waited for it to hatch. Any day now.

Any day now, Regina would cast the curse. Evie's grandfather had sent her a message earlier this morning warning her that Regina almost have everything she needed to cast the curse. Time was running out and she had to act fast. Even if Maleficent didn't like it.

"Mal," Evie wined to the older woman. "I have to go. This is the only thing we're missing," this had been going on for the past hour. Evie and Maleficent had been arguing over if she should leave or wait. Evie had to agree that the safest place for all of them was the secret cave where Maleficent had hid her egg, but for how long? The only thing the two were missing was a flower called forget me nots. They were very rare, and only grew along the border of the Land of the Dragons. It was a three days' journey if she took Torin. Evie knew it was dangerous, but she had her magic. She would be gone a week tops. Hopefully she could get there sooner.

"Evie no," Maleficent raised her voice, she slammed her staff to the ground. Maleficent was able to fix it soon after Regina had taken the curse.

"I promise I will be back in a few days. Before my little brother or sister is born," Evie didn't want to leave, but if they waited till the egg hatched, it may be too late. She wanted her little brother or sister not to live in a world where they would never age and never know about their other mother.

"It's too dangerous," Maleficent was getting annoyed by Evie.

"And letting my mother enact the curse isn't?" Evie crossed her arms. "I'm no longer a child. I want to help."

"You'll always be a child to me."

"That's because you're centuries old. Mal all I have to do is go to the border. The forget me nots are right there. I don't even have to step foot on the land. Mal I'll be careful. Trust me."

"It's not you that I don't trust."

"I'm going. I know you don't like this, but I have to take care of my baby brother or sister. I have to get it so my mom won't enact the curse. I would love your blessing, but either way by morning I'm leaving," Evie stormed out of the cave, knowing that if she stayed longer then Maleficent could talk her out of it. She had to do it. For her family.

"Stupid girl," Evie heard Maleficent from the end of the tunnel. She hated that Mal was upset with her, but she had to deal with it.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina followed behind Morgan as they looked in the woods for Evie. It was hard to wrap her head around it. Her daughter was alive. If you would had told her this a week ago, she would had thought you were crazy and told you that she didn't have a daughter. Correction, she didn't have two daughters.

Three children. She was a mother of three children. All three of her children Regina messed up one way or another. She made everyone think Henry was crazy before the curse was broken. She imprisoned Evie in her own kingdom, stabbed her in her daughter's cabin, then left her to die. And Lily. Regina may have not raised Lily like her other children, but if Regina would had never threatened to enact the Dark Curse, then the Charmings would had never stolen her daughter. Lily wouldn't have that extra darkness in her. She would had grown up happily with Maleficent. Regina was the reason for all her children's unhappiness. It made sense why all her chances of happiness were taken from her when she was within reach.

No wonder Evie was hiding from her. She was done with Regina. She didn't want anything to do with her. She changed everything about her. Her hair, eyes, her name. What was Regina doing out here to look for a daughter who wanted nothing from her? She should stop Morgan now and tell him that they need to go back.

"Ask me," Regina was brought out of her thoughts. "Sophie told me that if you were afraid to ask something, you wouldn't. I can see you want to so ask," Morgan said as he continued into the woods.

"She talked about me?"

"Yes. It may be hard to believe, but she missed you," Morgan looked back at her. "A lot," he looked away and kept walking. Regina didn't know what to make of the man. Yes, he was Maleficent's son, but whether he like Regina or not was a mystery to her. He was like Maleficent in that aspect. When she first met Maleficent, Regina wasn't sure if she was annoyed or amused at her. It wasn't until months later Maleficent opened herself up to Regina.

"Why?" Regina followed the dragon.

"Is that really question? She loves you. Afraid, yes, but she does love you."

"But I killed her," She remembered how her daughter used to be. How she would never give up on her when Regina was surrounded in darkness. But all love has limits. Attempted murder is where many people draw the line.

"By accident," Morgan said in an annoyed tone. "And you didn't kill her. if you did, we wouldn't be in here."

"We shouldn't be here, if I didn't-"

"But you did," Morgan quickly interrupted. "Sophie knows it was an accident and she forgives you. She forgave you a long time ago."

"I don't deserve it." Regina didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve her children or their love. A second chance. Maleficent. Not after the hell she had caused all of them.

"I don't blame you," Morgan scoffed. "But it's Sophie's choice. She loves you even after everything that you done, like I love my mom. Speaking of," He turned and cocked his eyebrow, "what are your intentions with my mother?"

"I… I… I care for Mal," she stopped near a fallen log that could be used as a bridge to cross the running stream. "A lot. I know I screwed up with her. Anyone I love I usually messed up. But I want to be better. Not for me, but for her and our kids."

"You better not hurt her. Any of them. Or else my mother's wrath would be the least of your worries," Morgan threaten. Normally Regina didn't take well with threats, but this time she made an exception. She knew he was only trying to protect his family. And with Regina's history, she didn't blame him.

Before she had a chance to reply, Regina's phone went off. She hoped it was either Emma or Mal calling her that they found Lily. Her hopes were dashed when she saw her estranged sister's name on the screen. "Hello."

"Regina, where are you?" She was taken back. She and Zelena weren't close, especially since what happened to Robin.

"I'm looking for… someone. What's wrong?"

"It's Robin. The Evil Queen did something to her. I thought I could fix it, but I can't. I can't get it back."

"Zelena what are you talking about? What did she do?"

"She took her magic," Zelena yelled.

"What? When?" She couldn't believe her evil self. Scratched that she could. She attacked Lily and purposely told her about Regina being her mother to spite her and Maleficent. The question was why? Why hurt Robin? She was a baby.

"Yesterday when she attacked us. I didn't know until after you left. Regina please help me, she's my daughter," Zelena pleaded. Regina was conflicted. Of course, she wanted to help her niece, but Evie. She was out there all alone. She wasn't safe with her evil self-running amuck.

"Go," Morgan's voice boomed.

"But,"

"Sophie can wait a moment. She's strong. She would want you to. Now let's go," Regina didn't want to leave, but he could be right. Robin was a baby and her child was no longer a child. Closing her eyes, Regina used her magic to go to Zelena's home.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The beams of light peak through the trees as morning came. This was it. Evie would leave and come back with the flower. She and Mal would finish the potion, Evie would go to her mother's castle and give the potion to her grandfather, and then she and Mal would cast the spell. Making everyone in the kingdom forget the Evil Queen. Including her mother.

Evie walked to the entrance of the cave and saw two women guarding it. She remembered them. Ursula and Cruella. They were one of the most feared villains, right after her mother and Mal of course. Evie knew Mal and her child would be safe.

She approached the two and nodded her head. Without a word, the two stepped aside so Evie could get through. Evie felt uneasy as Cruella gave her a glare. She knew the woman didn't like her. She didn't like anyone really. Evie steadied her pace as she continued to walk down the tunnel. The sounds of her boots echoed. She was glad that she opted out in wearing a dress, for it would be difficult to walk in in the narrow tunnel. Her black riding pants and boots contrasted with the white, long sleeve shirt she wore under her brown corset top. She adjusted her satchel as it began to fall off her shoulder and continued.

Evie took a deep breath as she saw the sleeping dragon. Maleficent had been doing that a lot lately. Perhaps the pregnancy took more of a toll than Maleficent like to admit. Evie took a glance to her side to see the egg nestled in Maleficent's tale. At that moment Evie knew what she was doing was right. It was for that egg to have a better life then she ever had.

"Mal," her voice ranged out the cave. The dragon slowly opening her eyes. "I'm leaving," Maleficent huffed and turned away. "Please don't be mad. It's the only way," but Maleficent didn't stir. Evie let out a sigh of defeat. "I'll be back in a few days and we can finish the potion and we can leave. We don't have to be here anymore. Just you, me, my mom, the baby, and my grandfather. We'll be happy," quiet surround her. Evie knew it was pointless. Maleficent was angry at her. She turned around and headed towards the tunnel.

Evie stopped as she kicked something and looked down. It was the rattle Maleficent made for the baby. It was a silver dragon claw that held an amethyst stone on top. It was beautiful. Evie had to resist the urge to bend down and grab it. If she did, then she wouldn't want to leave.

"I'm not changing your mind, am I?" Evie looked over her shoulder before she faced Maleficent in her human form. Mal would kill Evie if she confessed that she looked vulnerable.

"No."

"Like mother like daughter," Maleficent laughed weakly. "Just be safe and come home."

"Is that your blessing?" Maleficent scoffed. Evie smiled knowing that she had her blessing to leave, even if Mal didn't say it out loud. Before she went into the tunnel, Evie turned once more at her mentor. "I love you too Mal." Even if the dragon queen would never say it out loud, Evie knew she loved her as well.

 **Storybrooke**

Once she opened her eyes, Regina as standing in front of a frantic Zelena rocking her daughter back and forth as she cried. "Don't just stand there. Help me!" Zelena yelled at Regina. Immediately, Regina grabbed the child. She could feel it. Rather, not feel it. Zelena was right. Robin's magic was gone. What the Evil Queen wanted with Robin's magic, Regina had no idea.

Meanwhile back in the forest, Morgan was bent down near the fallen log. He was going to follow Regina and help her. That was until something caught his eye. A necklace, it held three small stones. Sapphire, onyx, and amethyst were stacked one on top of the other on top of the dragon egg. It was Evie's necklace. Morgan cursed. She would never go anywhere without it. She was in trouble.

 **So, what do you guys think? Tell me in the box below and if you haven't, favorite and follow this story and I will see you next time.**


	21. Mother Knows Best

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late delay, just bear with me. Oh and this chapter's flashback moment is focused on 4x17, when Snow and David takes Lily from Maleficent.**

 **Storybrooke**

"Sweetheart don't slouch," the Evil Queen said as she entered the back room in Sophia's shop. "Posture is self-respect and if you don't have it no one will give it to you," Sophia, now in her true Evie form, was tied up in one of her chairs. It would have been easy for her to get out if the Evil Queen did not put that infernal cuff that blocked her magic. She loath that thing. "Don't roll your eyes at me," the Evil Queen scold.

"Why? Cause you're my mother? You're only the bad parts of her. You're not even a real person."

"You will treat me with respect," the Evil Queen hissed.

"Or what? You took my magic away. I have nothing else," Evie argued.

"Not true. You have Lily."

"How do you know if I want her? You don't know me. I'm not the same girl who craved for her mother's attention. You killed her," Evie tried to muster as much venom in her voice as she could. She didn't hate her mother for what she did. It wasn't her fault, but she couldn't let the Evil Queen know that. She had to protect Lily too.

"It was your own fault," the Evil Queen said nonchalantly.

"Be that as it may, you left me to die."

"You said you forgave me," the Evil Queen turned around and started grabbing vials from the shelves. Evie didn't like where this was going.

"I forgave Regina not you," Evie bite her lip as the Evil Queen started to mix the stuff in the vials together in a bowl. Over the last three decades Evie had been improving on her magic, especially when it came to making potions. If anything, she was great at them. That is why she and Morgan opened the Black Cauldron in the Land of Untold Stories. But what the Evil Queen was doing was scaring her. She had never mixed ingredients together like that and worried what she had in store for her. "If you're going to finish the job, do it before Lily comes back. I don't want her to see my die."

"So you do care about her?" The Evil Queen taunt her. "No, I am not going to kill you. Despite what you think, I am glad you are alive," she dipped a spoon in the bowl, grabbed an empty vial, and pour the white liquid in the clear container.

"So you can have another chance with me? I don't want it," Evie shook her head.

"I would love to have a second chance with you," the Evil Queen walked towards Evie, "but I must do a few things. And when I am done, you will want to be by my side," she stood on the side of Evie, stroking her cheek.

"What are you going to do?" The Evil Queen lifted Evie's chin and waved her hands over her. Evie tried to move with no avail. Her breathing shallowed as the Evil Queen opened her mouth and poured the white liquid into Evie's throat. She closed the young witch's mouth making her swallow it. Once swallowed, the Evil queen lifted the spell.

Evie leaned forward and coughed. "No, no," she shook her head vigorously. "What did you give me?" She asked, scared of the unknown. Then out of nowhere, pain coursed through her stomach. She leaned forward as she pain spread throughout her body. She could feel her nails pierce through the palms of her hands, tears threaten to fall free as she began to scream from the pain. She was in so much pain that she did not noticed the Evil Queen was still beside her with her hands over her. A blue light quickly engulfed Evie. As fast it came, it was gone, going into the Evil Queen.

Evie's head fell as the pain lessen. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing that the Evil Queen was standing in front of her. She looked up with defiance in her eyes. "What did you do to me?" she asked in between breaths. "What did you do to me?" This time she yelled. "Oh god I don't feel good," she curled up into a circle as nausea hit her. The Evil Queen grabbed Evie's hand and turned it over. Fear ran through Evie as she saw a blade in the Evil Queen's other hand. "No wait! AAAWWW!" The Evil Queen sliced through her palm. She conjured another vial and the blood ran into it.

"I gave you your powers and," the Evil Queen waved her hand over Evie's and the cut disappeared, "I just took them back," She got up and walked away.

"Do I scare you that much?" Evie asked in between breaths. She knew her mother and the Evil Queen was a part of her mother, but still couldn't believe that she would take her powers. She wanted to believe there was a small part of the Evil Queen that loved her and wouldn't hurt her. Once again she was let down and was forced into reality. The Evil Queen cared for no one except herself.

"Hardly," she tightened the vial and placed it in her jacket pocket. "Snow White took your father from me and I will take something of hers. And your magic will help me. As well as Robin's and Lily's."

"Wh-what? Why? And whose Robin?" Evie's eyebrows grew close in confusion. She tried to remember if she knew a Robin, but failed.

"My niece."

"But. But you don't have a brother or sister," her voice was full of confusion. Evie was pretty sure she didn't have an aunt or uncle from either her mother or the king.

"I do. An older sister. But enough of Zelena. She did her part and is no longer needed. I have your blood and powers; all I need is your sister's magic and the real fun will begin," a sinister grin appeared on the Evil Queen's face as chills ran down Evie's spine.

"Don't you dare touch her," Evie struggled to get free. "If you love her, then don't do this. Leave her alone."

"Evie I thought you knew better. Mother knows best," before she had a chance to say anything, the Evil Queen waved her hand over Evie's face. Hard as she tried, Evie could not make a sound. "There much better," the Evil Queen smiled.

Not a moment after, a cloud of purple smoke filled the room. Evie's blood ran cold as the smoke cleared. It was Lily, holding an unconscious Snow.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The moon had only just risen as she rode her trusted steed. Evie just past the village she used to visit many years ago when she lived with Maleficent. The smile could not hide on her face. Evie was almost home. She had considered Maleficent's home as her own. Not to say that she did not love her mother's castle. She had fond memories in that castle, but also ones of horror. Evie had time to reflect on her six-day trip that a home wasn't a place a person live. It was a place where the ones' you love live. A place of acceptance. Although her mother and grandfather lived in her mother's castle, without a doubt, Maleficent's castle was more home then her mother's. However, soon that would change. Soon, she would have a new home with everyone she loved.

By this time in a few days' time, everything would be different. The Evil Queen would be gone. Evie would have her family together. Hopefully, her little brother or sister would be born. This was their second chance and she would take it. She would never be alone.

Torin stopped as they saw Maleficent's castle. They were so close. In another thirty minutes or so, they would arrive at the castle and make final preparations to the potion. She would send word to her grandfather to meet her near her mother's apple tree and give him the potion. Then, she and Mal would enact the spell. Evie's grandfather would take her mother and they would live happily ever after. Simple.

Evie pulled the reigns on her horse and they continued their journey. It was quiet for the next few minutes as Evie thought about her new life until Evie saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye. She was conflicted. Her head told her not to go. To continue to Maleficent's castle and stick to the plan. But something inside her told her to go. She wanted to brush it off as curiosity and go on her way. It wasn't that. She couldn't explain it. It was if she was drawn to go towards the light. As if instincts told her to go. She could make out three figures in the woods, one obviously had magic.

Torin seemed to sense his master's confliction and made the decision for her. He turned and headed towards the light. Evie's mother once said the bond between a horse and their master was a strong one. If you took care of it and love it as your own, then the horse would do the same. Evie knew that he was only looking out for her.

As lighting struck, all her senses screamed to leave. This was a bad idea. Torin, regretting his idea, turned around. Evie patted his side and urged him to continued towards the light. They come this far, she had to know what was it. She heard voices arguing. One sound familiar, but it couldn't be. _Snow couldn't be there. She had no reason to be there._

Evie gasped as a pink light shown who were the three figures. One was indeed, Snow's. The other was Prince James, or Charming as Snow called him. The final one was an old man Evie had never seen before. Her heart tightened as she heard a crack and a baby's cry. _No, it couldn't be. It can't be. No. No_. Evie snapped the reigns and Torin didn't not move in fright.

"Charming it's a baby," Evie could hear Snow yell. Evie, knowing that Torin could not help her, jumped off and ran towards the light. _How could she do this? Why would she take Maleficent's child?_

"We can still save it," Charming yelled back. Evie used her magic to clear the path and saw it was indeed Maleficent's egg. She ran as fast as she could to her sibling. She had to save them.

"What have you done?" Evie looked up to see Cruella and Ursula there. She didn't slow down her speed even though the cavalry had arrived.

Then, time seemed to move slow as the baby was pulled in to the magic vortex. Her voice was stuck in her throat as she saw the baby disappear from her world. Soon Ursula and Cruella followed. _No_ , she couldn't stop. She had to save her sibling. She couldn't leave them. With the little power she had left, Evie ran as fast as she could to the portal. Her heart tightened as she saw the portal closing. So, in a last-ditch effort, Evie jumped to the portal. However, her effort was in vain. She landed in her right arm where the portal once was not a moment ago.

She failed. She couldn't protect her little brother or sister. They were gone.

"Evie! Evie, are you all right?" Evie couldn't feel Snow as she pulled her in an embrace. She couldn't feel the pain throbbing throughout her arm. All she could feel is the pain of loss. Loss for a love one. A void that nothing could fill.

"What happen to them? Where did that portal send them?" Charming asked the old man in red robes. Evie desperately looked up. If he knew where they went, then she could go rescue them. She was planning to use a magic bean to start their new life. Evie would use it to save her sibling.

"Where they belong," the man replied. Anger flooded Evie for his vague answer.

"No," Evie shook her head. Snow tried to hold her closed, but Evie pushed back. She didn't care for the shock look on Snow's face. She wanted her sibling back. "We have to get them back. We have to get the baby back."

"I'm afraid its lost to you forever." _No, it can be. I can't lose them_. Memories from the past few months flooded her mind. From the moment Maleficent told her she was pregnant to a few moments ago when the baby fell into the portal. Gone. There was no going back. All those precious moments were painful memories of a world of what might had been. She would never see her sibling grow up, their first steps, first word, any of it. It was gone.

"But congratulations," Evie angrily looked up at the old man. How was this a happy occasion? "Your child is now pure of intent. And heroic of spirit." _No. No. They couldn't have. No. not Snow. She would never_. Evie looked up to her older sister as she had done many times when they were children. There were rumors that Snow was pregnant. Evie just brushed them off as rumors until now. Her sister was pregnant. Her sister did whatever magic and banished her other sibling to God know where. It was her fault. It was her fault. "It is now up to the two of you to guide it. But keep it in the light," the old man walked away, leaving the three of them alone.

"Evie," She flinched when she felt Snow's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," holding her right arm in pain, Evie got up and walked away from her sister and her husband. "Why?" She asked, not bearing to look at them. "Why would you do this?"

"Evie," Snow took a step closer, "we didn't know the baby was going to be sent to another world."

"And that made it okay?" Evie asked harshly.

"Evie try to understand that we did this for our child."

"By what?" She quickly turned around and saw fear in her Snow's eyes. She didn't care. All Evie felt was pain for the loss of her younger sibling and from the look in Snow's and Charming's eyes, something was wrong. "What did you do?" Anger rose as neither Snow or Charming looked at her. Instead they looked at each other, unsure what to do. "Answer me Snow! What did you do?" Evie yelled as she stepped closer.

"We transferred all our daughter's darkness into Maleficent's," Charming said. _How could they? How could they do this to an innocent child. Her sibling._ Evie never got a chance to know what it was. Did she have a brother or a sister?

Her eyes locked on to a forgotten object on the ground. Evie kneeled and picked up the object as Charming was trying to explain why they did it. Evie didn't care why they did it, only that they did. Once Evie picked up the object she knew what it was. A piece of a dragon egg. A piece of her sibling's shell. The only thing she had left of them. Evie held on to the only thing she had left of her sibling to dear life.

"Evie," she looked up as Snow was trying to get her attention. Her eyes locked on to Snow's as she stood up. Anger replaced sadness and loss as she thought about what Snow did.

"I don't ever want to see your face again," Snow stepped back in shock at Evie's outburst. "I want nothing from you. Either of you," Evie looked at Charming then to Snow. "My mother was right; all you do is ruin everyone else's happiness so you could have your happy ending. Well I'm done. I tried to help you as much as I could, but you still had to take this from me," Evie was too much in pain to care that she hurt Snow. She just wanted to leave this land, find her sibling and hopefully have Mal and her mother come with her.

"Evie look at me," Snow pleaded, wanting to fix this. But Evie wasn't having it as she pushed her away.

"No," she screamed. "You're nothing to me," Snow froze as Evie walked away. Evie wasn't the only one who lost a sibling that day.

As Evie reached Torin, her noble steed brushed his head against her to try to comfort his master. She pet his nose as she tried to hold back the tears. "It's okay. It's okay," she repeated over and over, not sure if she was trying to comfort him or telling herself that. Evie looked back one more time before she climbed on Torin. Snow was hugging her husband, crying. More likely crying that she lost Evie, but Evie didn't care. She had to check on Mal.

 **Storybrooke**

Lily stood in the kitchen doorway, staring at Evie tied up in the chair. Her eyes pleaded with Lily, begging for her to get out. A small part of Lily felt bad for her, she wanted to release her. But she didn't. She couldn't. Not until all of Emma's darkness was gone.

"Don't worry about her," the Evil Queen said as she came back from the back room with a few vials with things Lily wasn't sure what was in them. "She will forgive you after all this is done. It's in her nature," she began to mix stuff together as if she was making a drink.

"Are you sure? I mean," truth be told, Lily didn't know the future hold for her. She barely knew Sophia, let alone Evie. She didn't know that she existed a month ago. From what she heard from her mother was that Evie meant a lot to her and Regina. That Sophia was the sister Morgan never got to have. From what she saw with Sophia, she was tough and didn't want anyone to fall into darkness. Forgiveness, Lily wasn't sure about that.

"Lily," the Evil Queen stopped what she was doing and gave her a concerning look. "We're so close. Don't you want this? Don't you want a life where you are not seen as a villain? Don't you want to make the right choices? This is the right choice." Was it? Was this really the right choice? It felt right, getting her revenge on those who did her family wrong and removing this darkness from herself. But she had been wrong before. Even though she was mad at, well everyone, she didn't want her family to get hurt. Even Evie.

Lily started to question her decision as she looked over to Evie. Their eyes met. Lily almost said no to the Evil Queen and took off with Evie. Almost. But she didn't. Something inside her told her that to stick with the plan. It will all work out in the end.

"You're right," the Evil Queen smiled and continued her work. Truth be told, she wasn't that bad as people made her out to be. She expected their plan involve a poison apple or at least an evil crackle. Man, she really needs to stop comparing her mothers to their Disney counterparts. The Evil Queen wasn't cruel to her. She was motherly. Lily didn't fully trust her, but was happy that someone was on her side.

"How was she like?" The Evil Queen stopped what she was doing and gave Lily a confused look. "Evie. How was she like in the Enchanted Forest? You said that she was naturally forgiving."

"I know you want to know her," the Evil Queen sighed, "but now isn't the time. I need you to text Emma on Snow's phone. The sooner we do this the better." Lily was taken back for a moment, but understood it was no time for getting to know each other. They had a few things to do before they both got what they wanted.

Lily left the room and went to the back room. She had to ignore Evie's pleading eyes and went straight to Snow. For someone who just regained consciousness, she was very much wide awake. Snow struggled to set her hands free from the rope that tied them together from behind. Like Evie, Snow was gagged and could not speak. Not that Lily wanted to hear anything from that woman.

She reached into Snow's beige cardigan and grabbed her phone. She was lucky that Snow didn't have a password. She went to Emma's name and send her a message, telling her to meet her in front of the clock tower in half an hour. Lily turned off the phone and placed it in our pocket. She tried not to look at Evie as she passed her.

Did Lily felt bad of what she was doing? To a point, yes. She would admit that. She didn't want to hurt Evie or Emma, but what choice did she have. She wanted a chance that everyone else had and she had to do whatever it took for her to get it.

"What's that?" Lily entered the kitchen as the Evil Queen poured a red liquid into a vial. It almost reminded her of blood.

"Our ticket to get that extra darkness out of you," she placed the vial in her pocket of her black leather jacket. It almost looked like a corset top from the front, but it went down to her mid calves. Lily couldn't understand how the Evil Queen could wear all that leather.

Lily looked down at her pocket as it made a beep sound. She pulled out Snow's phone to see that Emma replied. she felt a tinge of guilt as she read the message. If Maleficent went missing, Lily would be worried like Emma was. "Ready?" Lily looked up and nod her head. It was now or never. "Good. Now let's go get Snow. Time for us to get our happy ending."

Little that Lily knew of what real plans the Evil Queen had in store for her. If only she had listen to her gut. If only she set Evie free.


	22. Losing You

**So guys I know I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to say I am sorry. Life had gotten too busy and it's been difficult to find a time to write. Don't worry I know how the story will end and it will eventually. Just give me some time and I promise that everyone will get what they deserve.**

 **Storybrooke**

"No luck," Emma hanged up her phone for the third time. Mary Margaret was supposed to meet them at the clock tower half an hour ago. Maleficent knew this was a bad idea to let Snow help, something always went wrong when Snow was involved.

"Figures," Maleficent said in an unamused tone.

"Hey! That's my mom," Emma replied defensively.

"I know," Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"You know you could be a little grateful that we're helping you."

"We wouldn't be here if your mother didn't take my daughter," Maleficent was equally, if not more, annoyed as Emma. How hard was it to find two women in this small town? Instead they lost another one.

"Look," Emma took a deep breath to try to calm herself down, "fighting won't help. I'm going to make a call to see if we can get some more people to help and even a few to find my mom," Emma unlocked her phone and started to go through her contacts.

"Mother I would listen to her," both Maleficent and Emma quickly turned around to see Morgan standing behind them. "We're in big trouble," he handed Maleficent a necklace. She had sworn that she had seen it before, but forgot where. "That's Sophie's. I found it in the woods," instantly Maleficent remembered where she saw it. It was only a few days ago when she first saw her at the shop. God, that felt like a lifetime ago. Maleficent couldn't believe that she didn't put two and two together and realized that was Evie. She should had known then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. "I think the Evil Queen got her. She would never take this off."

"Is that Lily's shell?" Maleficent's fingers traced the crescent shape fragment of the dragon shell. She couldn't believe Evie had this. Morgan nodded his head.

"I'll use a locator spell to see if I can find them," reluctantly, Maleficent handed the necklace back to her son. "I'll be back," with that, he was gone in a puff of orange smoke before she had a chance to tell him to be safe. She had to hope he would find them safe and sound. Either way, she knew she had to tell Regina what was going on.

"Emma, do you think," Maleficent didn't had a chance to finish as she saw Emma on her phone.

"Way ahead of you," she handed the phone to Maleficent. Her heart began to flutter as she heard Regina's voice on the small device. Maleficent began to explain what happened. How Snow was missing, the Evil Queen might have Evie, and how Morgan found a way to find Lily and Evie. Regina blamed herself for leaving during their search and told Maleficent about her niece. Maleficent understood and told her it was fine. Then a beep came from the phone. Maleficent pulled the phone away from her ear. It was from Snow, telling them that she would be there soon.

"I'll be there," Regina said before she hanged up the phone. Something in their gut told them that something wasn't right. Not a moment after they hanged up Regina appeared before the two blondes. Maleficent wished Morgan would come back and tell them where the girls were. Regina went over to Maleficent and grabbed her hand. Her thumb moved over the back of her hand as she told Maleficent that everything was going to be okay. This small gesture, for a moment, made Maleficent believe in Regina. That they would find the girls and stop the Evil Queen once and for all.

"Well isn't this precious," all three of them turned around to see the Evil Queen standing in front of the clock tower. "Everyone is here including Ms. Swan," she pointed at Emma. "Now the real fun can begin," she walked towards them. Then it hit Maleficent, and she could see Emma put two and two together, this was a trap.

"What have you done with Mary Margaret?" Emma angrily asked. Maleficent knew Emma was upset but she needed to keep her cool.

"She's close. And will remain unharmed if you do exactly what I tell you," the Evil Queen replied cooly.

"I would listen to her Emma," Maleficent's heart dropped when she heard that voice. _No, it couldn't be. They couldn't be too late_. But they were and Maleficent realized this when she saw her daughter walked out of an alley besides the clock tower and stood beside the Evil Queen.

"Lily?" Emma asked, unsure if it was her. Maleficent prayed that this was one of the Evil Queen's tricks and her daughter was far away from this.

"Lily what are you doing with her? Get away from her," Regina yelled as she got one of her fire balls ready to attack her evil self.

"No," Lily said defiantly. "She's not as evil as you said she is. She's trying to help me," Maleficent knew this was a lie. Both she and Regina knew how Regina was like in the Enchanted Forest. She cared more about her revenge than anything else, including family. The Evil Queen might had denied that idea, but her actions spoke loud and clear. Revenge was more important than her loved ones.

Maleficent did not know what the Evil Queen did to her daughter, but she was sure that she would fight for her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The fallen rocks blocked her path to her child. Heartbroken that the Charmings would take her child, Maleficent used what little magic she had left to clear her path. All she could think about was what the Charmings were planning to do with her child. Maleficent wasn't naïve, she knew there were tons of spells that required baby parts, and even more powerful ones that involved dragon babies. No doubt they made a deal with that imp to insure that their daughter won't be like Maleficent. A villain.

She kept blasting at the rock wall with little avail. But she wouldn't stop. Not for her child. Happy endings may not be for villains, but everything Maleficent had been through she deserved her child. Maleficent had never told Evie, but she did have dreams of her child. A beautiful little girl that had Regina's hair and eyes. Everything else about the child screamed Maleficent. The child was no more than five years of age. She would smile that mischievous grin to Maleficent and she would know everything would be okay.

Maleficent may had not the power to see into the future, but she knew that what the future would hold if she would leave with Evie and Regina. If she had her child, whether it be a boy or girl.

She would not give up on her child, not when they needed her. Then, with one final blast, the rocks blocking her path were blasted to smithereens. Maleficent did not wait for the smoke to clear, she ran out of the cave. Her body told her to stop and rest, but she refused to listen. She didn't care that her body still aches from laying her egg a day earlier, she wanted her child.

Maleficent suddenly stopped as she saw Evie at the mouth of the cave. Her heart was caught in her throat. The young girl's eyes were red as if she was crying. Something was terribly wrong.

"Maleficent, I'm sorry. I couldn't save them," Evie absent mindly shook her head slowly.

"Evie what happened?" Maleficent was afraid and was not prepared for what the young witch would say.

"When I was coming back," Evie took a deep breath to try to calm herself down, "I saw Snow, her prince, this old man, and the egg." Her breath became more rapid as fresh tears threaten to fall. "I'm sorry Maleficent. I wasn't fast enough."

"Evie what happened?" Maleficent had to know what happened to her child, even if it would kill her.

"It fell into this portal. I don't know where it went," Maleficent couldn't believe it. Her child was gone. Just like that. All her hopes and dreams for her child were crushed. She will never see her child grow up. Never see it fly. Never knowing if it was a boy or girl. Her child would never know who their family were.

"I'm sorry," Evie stood there, heartbroken, but nowhere as close as Maleficent. Normally Maleficent would comfort the child in her own way and ensure her that everything would be okay. Not this time. Everything was not okay. There was no going back. The Charming stole her child, and for what. To ensure that their child would be a hero. They were the true villains, not Maleficent.

"Mal," Evie took a step forward. Maleficent couldn't bear to look at her. Not after what she had just told her. Evie screwed up. Why wasn't she faster? Did she used her magic? She should had been there sooner. She should had been here with her and the baby. She should had waited a few days more or left a few days sooner.

"Go," Maleficent's voice betrayed her, letting Evie know just how broken she was on the inside.

"Just go," she yelled as Evie took another step close. She knew Evie wanted to help, but she couldn't. There was nothing she could do.

Evie flinched away from the harshness of Maleficent's voice. "Mal please, we can fix this."

"Fix this?" Her voice grew with anger. "You stupid girl, this can't be fixed. My child is gone and it's thanks to your stupid sister." The hate she had for Stefan and his family could not compare to the hatred she had for Snow's and hers. Snow wanted nothing to do with Maleficent and refused to help her stop Regina. As much as she disagreed, Maleficent respected her wishes and left her alone. Why couldn't Snow returned the favor. Then a thought hit her. How did Snow know about the egg? The only ones who knew were Cruella and Ursula. Where they were at, who knows. But Maleficent was sure that neither one of them would talk to Snow, so it left her with only one other person.

"Did you tell her?" Fear was shown through Evie's eye at her assumption.

"No," she shook her head quickly. "No Maleficent I swear I didn't tell anyone. You have to believe me." Maleficent didn't want to hear any of it. She didn't want to listen anymore.

"No I don't. Get out," she growled as she headed back to the cave. She was done. Done with talking to Evie. Done with trying to be "good". Done trying to help Regina. She just wanted to be alone. Was that too hard to ask.

"But," Evie started, Maleficent wasn't having it.

"Get out," Maleficent may had raised her voice at Evie. She made had yelled at her in very rare occasion. Never had she ever screamed at her, until now. Shock, fear, sorrow was written all over the young witch's face as Maleficent turned to face her. "I don't want to see you," she roared.

"What about the plan?"

"Forget your stupid plan. I want no part of it," at that moment Maleficent didn't care about anything. She could care less about their plan to leave. It didn't matter, she lost her child and more likely she had lost Regina as well. It was losing Morgan all over again. Only this time it felt a hundred times worse.

"We have a magic bean. We can find your child. Just let me finish the potion and we can leave," Maleficent could see that Evie was trying to help, it was in her nature, but she couldn't. There was nothing Evie could do to make this better. They could not save her child like she could not save her son.

"You really think that would work?" Evie was for a loss of words. It was a slim to none chance that they would ever find her child. And the longer they took to find them the less likely they would be alive. "You said so yourself. You don't even know where my child is. You have nothing of theirs. A far as I know, my child is dead," Maleficent did the best to hold back the tears. Now was not the time to be weak. Not in front of Evie. "I'm warning for the last time Evelyn, get out," she growled. "Or I'll do something that we will both regret."

Maleficent would never harm Evie, she just couldn't handle the sight of her. She was everything she couldn't have and would never get another chance to have. Maleficent didn't have the heart to tell Evie that everything that she hoped for, everything that she dreamt about, would never come true. For if she did, then it would make all of this real.

Maleficent turned her back to the child, she wanted to get far away from there.

"Here," Maleficent stopped in her tracks. "Should you ever want to find me," Evie said. Maleficent waited till she no longer felt Evie's presence to turn around. Her eyes landed on the ground. Her necklace. Evie's necklace. Using her magic, Maleficent had the piece of jewelry in her hand without moving from her spot. Little did she know that this would be the last thing she would ever get from the young witch. Little did she know that would be the last time she would ever see her apprentice ever again.

 **Storybrooke**

"Lily listen to me, you don't know what she is capable of," Regina pleaded to her daughter. They had to get through to her before it was too late.

"That's exactly what Evie told me, but she didn't want to listen to us."

"What did she do to her?" Regina feared that something happened to her eldest child, especially since she was in the Evil Queen's grasp. "What did you do to her?" Regina turned and faced her evil self when Lily refused to answer her.

"She's fine and so is mommy dearest," the Evil Queen looked at Emma, "if you listen to me." Regina knew this was a bad idea. She wished she knew what her evil half was planning. All she knew it involved her girls and Emma.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what she wants," the Evil Queen pointed to Lily. "Your mother and father transferred all your potential darkness into her, then banish her to another realm. All she wants is for your darkness to be out of her."

"Lily listen to me, if I could I would in a second," Emma tried to plead to Lily, trying to make her to see reason.

"Oh but you can," the Evil Queen interrupted before Emma could continue or Lily could speak. "Take this,"the Evil Queen pulled out a black vial from her jacket, "and all our problems will be solved."

"How do I know it will work?"

"You don't, but you are going to have to trust me like Lily does," the Evil Queen hands Lily a white vial.

"Lily don't listen to her. She's using you," Regina said. She had lost one daughter to her evil ways, she wasn't losing another.

"Like you did? Tell me Regina, do you remember when I first came to this town about a year ago. You remember the first thing you did to me?" Sadly Regina did remember. She wanted to get her happy ending and to do that she needed ink. The blood of the savior that was dark. Lily's blood. "You used me to write your happy ending. And you say I can't trust her. It looks like I can't trust you."

"Lily i didn't-"

"That doesn't make it better if you said you didn't know," Lily interrupted Regina. "I can't trust you. Any of you," Lily looked to Emma then Maleficent. "All I want is for this darkness to be gone," in that moment Regina could see Evie in her youngest daughter's eyes. The look of helplessness, lost, hurt. Regina was the reason for her daughter's pain, both of them. If she would had let her vengeance for Snow go, then Evie wouldn't had to fake her death. Regina could had a second chance with Maleficent and Lily if she allowed herself. Now she had lost her daughters and by the look of it, possibly Maleficent as well.

"Will you come home if you do?" Everyone turned to Emma. "Will you give them a second chance if I take that?" Emma pointed to the black vial in the Evil Queen's hand.

"Emma No!" Regina knew Emma was noble, but not stupid. Well not that stupid. Could she not see this was a trap? The Evil Queen didn't play fair.

"Will you Lily?" Emma asked again.

"What does it matters to you?" Regina could see that Lily was confused.

"You're my friend, of course it matters," Emma walked to Lily and the Evil Queen. "I know I haven't been a good one," Emma took the vial from the Evil Queen, "but if this can help you heal then I'll do it."

"Emma don't do this," Regina could see that she had hurt Lily's feelings. She didn't mean to, but she didn't want Emma to get hurt either. But Emma, being the hero she was, did not listen and raised the vial to her lips. Without a second thought, tilted her head and vial.

"Emma No!" But it was too late as Mary Margaret's voice ranged out to the street. Emma fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? With that I will see you next time.**


	23. Dont let Me Go

**Hey guys So weird thing. I posted the chapter last night and it showed when I clicked on my story, but for some reason didn't updated. Weird. Okay, so I'm trying again and seeing if it works this time.**

 **Enchanted Forest-Regina's Castle**

The Evil Queen looked at all the ingredients she had at hand. She had all that she needed for the dark curse except for one thing, a heart. The heart of something she loved. Regina knew whose heart that she needed. It wasn't her father's nor daughter's, but the one of her faithful steed, Rocinante. It brought her no joy in knowing what she must do. She made sure it was the last thing she done, for she did not want to harm her companion.

What she felt in the inside did not show to others as she marched towards the stables. She needed to enact the curse before Snow was to give birth to her child. Regina didn't want another Charming running around in her new world. Being alone and pregnant seemed like a fitting punishment for her stepdaughter. As for Regina, she would make sure that Evie would be by her side, loyal to her mother and in return Regina would give only the best to her only child.

The search for her child had never stopped, even when Regina made that announcement that she would destroy Snow's and her prince's lives. She had her in her grasp a few time only to slip away. Regina could had sworn that she had felt her daughter's magic at the wedding, but couldn't see her. Evie was lucky that Regina didn't see her or else Regina would had brought her home. If Evie thought that her home was a prison before, she didn't know the true extent on what Regina had in mind for her.

Regina didn't hate her daughter for what she had done. No, Regina loved her daughter no matter what. But she had to be punished for her actions. Regina would never be as harsh as her own mother, but she understood why her mother did what she did.

The Evil Queen halt as she saw her father in the stables. To those who didn't know the man wouldn't think this was strange. As for Regina it was strange, for her father never comes to this part of the castle.

"Daddy," her voice rang out, causing the old man to quickly turn to see her. He looked like a child that got caught stealing a cookie for the cookie jar.

"Regina," he said with a shock tone in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He looked around nervously.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Regina cautiously walked closer to him. Her eyes landed on a satchel on the ground near her father's feet. "What is that?" Regina took a step, but her father moved in front of it, trying his best to hide it. "Daddy," Regina was confused that her father was trying to hide something from her.

Using her magic, the satchel appeared in her hands as a worried expression formed on her father's face. Regina opened the satchel to see her father's clothes, food, a vial with blue liquid inside of it, and a folded piece of paper. Regina was curious about the small bottle, but even more about the piece of paper. She unfolded it and her heart dropped as she saw who it was from.

Grandfather,

It's ready. I have everything to enact the spell. It is not safe for me to give this to you in person. Mother's guards almost captured me this week. Grandfather there is so much that had happened in so short amount of time. I cannot wait to see you soon. I need your guidance. Now more than ever.

I had hidden the potion in mother's tree late last night when everyone was asleep. I need you to pack yours and mother's things and make preparations to leave as soon as the spell is enacted. We must make haste for time is not on our side. I cannot wait to see you again.

Your Evita

Regina could not stop looking at the letter. I was from Evie. Her Evie. Her daughter is all right. Her father knew she was all right. He lied to her. Regina could hear her father calling to her. She couldn't believe it, her father would betray her. He purposely kept her daughter away from her.

"You know where she was at," she growled as her hand closed into a fist, crumpling the paper in the process. She looked up to see fear in her father's eyes.

"Regina," he started but Regina stopped him.

"All this time I was looking for her and you knew where she was at," her voice held anger. She could not believe her own father would keep her daughter's well being a secret. How long did he know? Was this her first time coming back to the palace or were there others? Where was she? What is this spell and this blue liquid? "What is she talking about?" Regina growled. "Daddy what spell is she talking about?" She asked again when her father refused to answer her.

Fine, if that's how he wanted to play. Then so be it.

Regina could feel her daughter's magic still lingered on the paper. Closing her eyes, Regina opened the have that held the crumpled paper and waved her free hand over it. Soon, the paper glowed red.

"What are you doing?" Her father asked timidly as the paper began to rise from Regina's hand.

"If you won't tell me where she is," the paper started to fly out the stable door, "then I will find out myself." Regina followed the paper, leaving her father behind.

 **Storybrooke- Inside the Clock Tower**

Evie and Snow watched helplessly as they were tied to seats. The Evil Queen and Lily had left a moment ago, saying that the real fun was about to begin. She was scared of what the two had in store for Emma and Maleficent. Mainly the Evil Queen.

Evie turned her head to the side to see Snow was struggling to get free of her restrains. While Evie on the other hand did not. Even if she was free, what help could she offer anyway. She didn't have her magic, she didn't have her voice. All she could do was watch the events unfold.

Then she saw him. Morgan. He had her necklace. Hope spread throughout her as he handed Maleficent her necklace. He knew what that piece of jewelry meant to her and how she wouldn't never take it off. He had to know that something was wrong.

Then in a puff of orange smoke he was gone. Evie prayed that he would find her soon so she could tell him what the Evil Queen had in store for their sister. She had to stop the Evil Queen. She had to tell Lily the truth.

"You know him don't you?" Snow's voice made her jump. Evie could see curiosity in her older sister's eyes and confusion. As if she was trying to remember. But that was impossible. Snow couldn't remember. Evie nod her head.

"Is he your friend?" Evie nod again.

"How does he know Maleficent? Are they friends?" This time, instead of nodding her head, Evie opened her mouth, trying to speak. But nothing came out.

"You can't speak," Evie sadly looked down and shook her head.

"Have you always been like that?" Evie looked up at Snow and shook her head once more.

"Did someone take your voice?" Snow asked. "Was it the Evil Queen?" Evie slowly nodded her head. She hated not being able to speak. It made her feel useless.

"I wish you can tell me why she would do that to you," Snow said, giving her best comforting smile. Evie mouth me too. Evie looked away, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She had to be strong. She couldn't let her see her cry.

A gasp left her lips as she saw her mother appear from a puff of smoke. There was no denying it that she did look like the Evil Queen, but she was different at the same time. Obviously she didn't wear those over the top outfit, but she held a look she hasn't seen in years, concerned. Whether it was for Lily or herself, Evie didn't know.

"You're from the Land of Untold Stories," Snow broke Evie's concentration. "She isn't the Evil Queen. She hasn't been for a long time." Evie looked back to her mother, seeing that she had grabbed Maleficent's. A small smile started to form, perhaps this world was good for her mother.

"I know this is crazy, but it feels like i know you from somewhere," Evie looked down, wishing she could tell Snow the truth. Tell her that she was her baby sister. That a smart part might be still upset for what she did to Lily, but she missed and loved her big sister. She wanted to apologize for what she said to her the last time they saw each other. But she couldn't, even if she tried.

Evie stiffened and turned around when she felt a presence of magic. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the orange smoke disappeared to reveal Morgan. He found her.

"Sophie there you are," he ran behind her and started to untie the rope that was binding her. "Next time I say stay we can figure this out. Stay, don't leave by yourself," the rope fell to her lap and he started to work on the one on her left arm. "That's how you get kidnapped," Evie opened her mouth, trying to speak, hoping that he would get the hint. "Say something," he looked up after he finished her left arm. "Oh," he finally understood what she was doing and understood she could speak. He waved his hand over her face and Evie let out a gasp. "Better?"

"Much. Get me out of this. We have to help them now!" Evie started to pull her right arm. Without a second thought, Morgan started to untie her other arm and Evie started to untie her leg with her free arm. "The Evil Queen is near. She's going to hurt Lily."

"What?" He stopped only for a moment, unsure of what he heard. As Evie began to free her other leg, she told him and Snow what the Evil Queen had planned for those across the street from them.

 **Enchanted Forest- Evie's Cabin**

Evie grabbed a handful the powder form of mistletoe berries she had gotten from Maleficent's garden and threw them into the cauldron. Once the final ingredient fell into the pot, the liquid turn a bright violet color. It was done. All she had to do was put in her mother's hair into the cauldron and the spell will wash over everything and everyone.

Her eyes looked to her window as she saw it was a full moon. It had to be tonight. She had to do it.

She had to save Maleficent's child. Once the spell was cast, Evie would wait for her grandfather and mother and they would used the bean to go to this land without magic. Evie had been up all night using every locator spell she could find. It wasn't until she found this one where she had to sacrifice a piece of her sibling's shell when she had found them. They were safe. Ursula and Cruella were nowhere to be seen, but the child was in safe hands of a man. She was able to track the child down.

Evie had tried to tell Maleficent, but the dragon placed a barrier around her castle. She had tried her best to get through to her mentor, but all attempt was in vain. Evie had left a bottle of the potion that would prevent Maleficent forget Evie's mother at the edge of the barrier. It was up to Maleficent at this point if she would join them or not. Evie hoped that she would.

 _Soon little one, I will find you_. Evie grabbed the memory prevention loss potion and took a gulp. It was now or never. She knew her grandfather had taken it and hoped that Maleficent would do the same.

Before Evie had a chance to get her mother's hair her grandfather had given her, her front door blew open to reveal her mother and a handful of her guards. Evie took a step back in fear, wondering how she found her. Even more so, how was she not affected by her protection spell that made those who entered her land fearful and only desired to run away.

Her mother raised her hand, stopping her guards from entering. However, that didn't stop Regina from entering her cabin. Evie was unsure what to do. She wanted to run away, but knew she had to protect the cauldron. Her mother's hair was so close to her, but yet so far as it laid near the cauldron on the table.

Her mother closed the door behind them and took a few steps towards her before she ran and hugged her child for dear life.

"Evie, thank God you're alright," For a moment, Evie believed she was eight years old again, back in her mother's castle. Having adventures with her and waiting for her father to return from his trips to other kingdoms. In that moment, Evie believed that she had her mother back.

"What are you doing here mother?" she asked as she looked to her mother. No longer Evie had to look up to her mother like she did many times when she was a child, but they were now eye level.

"Why did you leave?" Her mother removed the hair in front of Evie's face. Evie leaned into her touch, craving her mother's praises.

"I," she started, but remember she couldn't have that, not after this. Once Evie would enact the spell. She would lose this. She would lose her mother. But would she really. Can you lose something if it was already lost in the beginning? "I couldn't stay anymore. It wasn't home anymore. It hasn't been home in a long time," Evie walked away from her mother's embrace.

"What are you doing Evie?" Evie hated that she caused the hurt and confusion in her mother's eyes. "What is all this?" Her mother pointed to the cauldron. "What's going on my little bird?" It was her mother's turn to hurt her as she used her nickname she gave her as a child. Evie haven't heard that name in so long.

"It's better to ask for forgiveness than permission mother," Evie turned from her mother and looked out the window. The moon hanged there, haunting her. Reminding her that she was running out of time. "I just want to be happy," Evie hugged herself, trying to keep herself together as all these emotions flooded her. Hurt, regret, lost, wanting, nostalgia, one no powerful than the other. "I want us to be happy."

"I do too," her mother touched her shoulder.

"No," Evie shooked her head. "Mother I know what you are doing and if you go through with this dark curse then it won't be real," Evie looked at her mother. "None of us would be really happy. You would never move on."

"I'm doing this for us," Evie's mother tried to justify her actions.

"So am I," Evie argued back. "Mama I don't want you to go through with this. What Snow did to Daniel was tragic, you got your revenge. You took everything from her. Her kingdom, her freedom, our father. Haven't you thought about what you are doing affects others? Affects me?" Perhaps it was because she had finally told her mother how she really felt. Perhaps it was because Evie had called her mother mama, a name she had not called her since before the king's death. Either way, Evie could see her words affected her mother. "I've lost so much you don't even know," Evie whispered. She wanted to tell her mother about her baby sibling, but remembered her promise to Maleficent. She had already let the dragon queen down once, she dare not to do it again.

"If you're talking about that boy that I killed years ago, he was no good for you."

"Did your mother tell you that about Daniel?" Evie could see she struck a nerve when she talked about her mother's mother and Daniel. "It was more than him. He wasn't the only person that I lost. And I don't want to lose anymore," her younger sibling, Snow, Domnick, Mal; Evie couldn't bear if she were to lose her mother or grandfather as well. She would do anything to keep them safe. She would not lose them. "Do you believe in me? Do you believe in me mother?"

"I don't know what youre talking about."

"I need you to believe in me," Evie took her mother's hand. "I need to know that you trust me. I want the same thing as you do. I want happiness. I want us to be a family again. And we can, I need you to trust me."

"How?" Her mother asked, unsure of what her daughter was asking of her.

"We'll leave this place. Somewhere new where no one knows about us. We can start over. You, me, grandpa, even Mal one day," as much as Evie wanted this, she could see her mother was conflicted. "Mama I know you love her and she loves you. Daniel would want you to move on and be happy. He wouldn't want this and Mal makes you happy. Please don't throw this away. If you go through with this curse you will be left with this void that cannot be filled. I don't want to see you like that. Please mama, don't let go. Don't let me go again," Evie begged her mother. She rather her mother go with her willing than force her. For a moment, Evie believed that her mother would say no. That her power and revenge meant more than Evie.

"Okay... for you I'll go," Evie gasped in surprised. She didn't believe that her mother would say yes. "I didn't know how much I was hurting you," her mother placed her hands on Evie's shoulders. "I didn't mean to," Evie could hear it in her mother's voice that she truly meant it. That Evie was important to her.

"It's okay mama. All that matters is that you want to change for me," Evie couldn't resist the urge to hug her mother. "That's all I wanted," Evie felt her mother hugged her closer as she whispered.

Evie let go of her mother and saw that she trusted her. She could do this. Evie walked to the table where the cauldron and her mother hair was at.

"What is that?" her mother asked as she came closer to Evie.

"Part of my spell," Evie grabbed her mother's hair her grandfather had given her. "It will make everyone in this land to forget us so no one will ever come looking for us. All I have to do is add this and chant the spell. Then we're free," Evie looked up and smiled at her mother. The sooner they left, the sooner she get her baby brother or sister back.

"Where will we go?"

"Some place wonderful," Evie looked into her mother's eyes one last time to see that she was not afraid of what to come. Evie wanted to remember this. The last time her mother was the Evil Queen. The moment that they were going to start over. A tinge of guilt flashed through Evie as she failed to mentioned to her mother that she would forget herself as well. Evie knew everything would be all right.

With her mother's hair in her hand, Evie raised her hand over the cauldron, about to let go. Let go of the hair. Let go of the past and into a better future. But she couldn't. Not out of guilt or second thoughts. No, she wanted to, and was ready to, but her hand wouldn't listen to her. In fact, her whole body didn't listen to her as she tried to move. She couldn't .

She started to breath quickly as she looked around the room. Her mother was still as well. All noise outside seemed to ceased. The only noise she could hear was the roar of the fire coming from the fireplace.

"No so fast dearie," her heart stopped when she heard a man giggle. Footsteps from behind her circled around her until she was face to face with him. The Dark One.

 **Storybrooke**

"So you're telling me that the Evil Queen wants to take Lily's power so she can be more powerful than Regina. Merge herself back into Regina and be the one in control so no one can stop her from destroying everyone Snow's love?" Morgan stood in shock, staring at Evie as she finished untying Snow.

"Starting with Emma?" Evie could hear the worried in Snow's voice.

"Yeah and she already took my magic too," Evie opened her hand and like she expected, her magic was gone.

"We have to stop her before she kills my daughter," Snow tugged at her tied arm Evie was trying to untie.

"She never said kill. Just destroy," Snow jumped up and started walking towards the spiral staircase. Morgan, closes to the staircase, walked down it first and Evie quickly joined them.

"But I don't understand why she would want to take your magic or Lily's. She is not related to her," Evie froze and gave a nervous glance to Morgan. Snow stopped when she didn't hear the Evie following them. She didn't know what to do. Evie wanted to tell her, but was this really the right time?

"She is. And so am I. I… we are her daughters," Evie managed to say that for the first time in her life. Snow was baffled at this revelation.

"Thats impossible, Regina didn't have any children back in the Enchanted Forest and Lily is Maleficent's daughter," it hurt her when Snow said that. So much Evie wanted to say, but there was no time. Not yet.

"It's complicated, but I promise when this is over, I will tell you," Evie promised.

"You ladies ready because it's starting to get ugly out there," Morgan called out from the bottom of the stairway. They both ran down the rest of the way and was shocked to see what awaited them. Well all but Evie.

The Evil Queen and Lily were outside those doors with their back to them and Emma taking something from the Evil Queen. Shooked out of her shock, Snow was the first to react and ran to her daughter. Snow busted through the doors, but it was too late.

"Emma NO!" Snow screamed as her daughter fell to the ground. Time seemed to slow as Evie's eyes locked to her mother's. Not the Evil Queen, but the woman that stood by Maleficent. Last time she had looked into those eyes, she couldn't find the woman that she had called mother, but now staring into her eyes, made her feel like a child again. Made her feel home.

But that moment quickly faded away as Lily crumpled to the ground, screaming in pain. Evie had realized that Lily had taken the potion as her aura began to form around her. They were too late.


	24. Give and Take

**Hey guys happy Monday/Memorial day! So we are nearing the end of the story. I know right, crazy. So max there should be about five chapters left. I want to apologize for my erratic updates, its been crazy on my side, but I will finish this.**

 **Maleficent's Castle**

Maleficent sat there on her throne. She should had felt sad, upset, and she was. But there was a stronger feeling that out bet the other two. Numb. it wasn't just because she had taken her own concoction of the sleeping curse, toadstool, and sea water; although that did help. No, the loss of her second child was the reason why she went to her old habits. She did it when she failed to avenge her son and was doing it again when she had failed her other child.

Maleficent looked out into the empty room, thinking that perhaps she didn't deserve to be a mother. That this was the universe way in punishing her for all the wrong she had committed in her lifetime. Maleficent would only be allowed to taste happiness for a split second before it was taken from her all over again.

She played with the vial Evie had left aimlessly in her right hand. She had heard the girl's cries and pleas for Maleficent to let her in. It wasn't that Maleficent was upset with the girl, she could never be, she just wanted to be left alone. Especially with the girl's empty promises to find her child and saying that she knew where the child was.

Evie was powerful, and she would be an even more powerful witch later in life, this Maleficent knew. But she wasn't that powerful. Not yet.

Evie hadn't found her child and Maleficent knew the truth. She didn't want to break the news to Evie or worse, believe her and for her dreams to be crushed once again. It would destroy her.

Thoughts went back to Regina as Maleficent wished she had told the mother of her child the truth. Maybe her child would be safe in her arms. Maybe Regina would had chosen her and stopped her thirst for vengeance for their child. Maybe Regina would finally be hers. Maybe Regina would be with her right now, holding her as the two mourn the loss of their child.

Her eyes slowly glazed over the vial in hand. A tear slowly fell as she knew that the Regina she wanted, wished for, needed, would soon be gone. Once the spell was cast, all memories of Regina would be gone. And maybe this pain would be gone too. Would that be so bad? Not taking the potion to forget the pain. The pain of losing a child. The pain of someone you loved choosing you over power.

Love.

Maleficent's heart stopped. She loved Regina. Never did those words crossed her mind, let alone her lips during their time together. Maleficent would not deny it that the queen was attractive. No, beautiful. And really good in bed. But it was more than physical, it was the person Regina was behind the Evil Queen facade.

Regina reminded Maleficent of herself when she had lost everything when they first met. Hurt, passionate, misunderstood. And since then, slowly and unnoticed, Maleficent began to fall for her queen. She loved the way she felt safe in her arms. The way she was concerned for her daughter, although Maleficent may had not agreed with all of Regina's methods. The way she would listen to Maleficent's every word, whether it be advice or her story about her past. She loved the way that Regina didn't judge her for it either. For her acceptance.

That is until that night she took the Dark Curse from her. Maleficent had started to noticed that her queen started to fade away. She should had done something sooner to save her. But it was too late. When Regina choose power over love, Maleficent knew that she had lost the thing she loved most.

Maybe that was why she wanted to help Evie so much. She wanted her queen back. But it didn't matter anymore. She had lost their child. Regina would never forgive her if she were to find out. Even if the spell was cast and Regina did forget everything, Maleficent couldn't forgive herself.

Not now.

She needed time.

She needed to heal.

If she would find her child and be the person she wanted to be, especially for Regina, then she needed time to heal. She needed to do this alone. Once she had found their child and become the person Regina needed her to be, then, maybe, she could return. Maybe, they could have another chance.

Maleficent uncorked the vial and drank it in one sip. And not a moment too soon. She felt a rush of magic run past her as she placed the bottle down. Maleficent closed her eyes as she could still picture her queen and Evie.

It worked, she still remember her queen. Maleficent looked out of one of her windows and saw a full moon shining bright in the sky.

 **Storybrooke**

Everything happened so quickly, but slow at the same time. The library doors busted opened and Regina's eyes locked to the three who stand in the doorway. One was a frantic Mary Margaret. Morgan was standing behind her. And the third one was her. God she looked the same even after all these years later. Same dark brown hair that went past her shoulders in her side braid. Her olive skin. Daniel's blue eyes locked onto hers. Memories of her daughter flashed before her eyes as her Evie stood there with Mary Margaret and Morgan. God she was so beautiful.

But Regina couldn't relish her daughter's return as Lily collapsed on the ground screaming. Evie was the first to react as she ran towards Lily. Before she could get close, the Evil Queen raised her hand and Evie was pushed back to the nearest tree. Quickly, the tree's limbs wrapped around her arms, legs and torso.

Morgan ran towards Evie to help set her free as Mary Margaret ran to Emma. Maleficent and Regina took this chance to summon their magic to attack the Evil Queen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Evil Queen knelt down next to Lily as a dark purple engulf the young dragon. The Evil Queen waved her hand over the fallen girl and the purple light disappeared. Lily's screams came to a whimper as the Evil Queen smugly got up from her spot.

"You wouldn't want to hurt them," the Evil Queen waved her hand to Evie. And like her sister, she cried in pain as the tree limbs tighten against her. "Even you flameboy," the Evil Queen looked at Morgan. "Use any magic and I will hurt them," she threaten.

"Why would you do that?" Everyone turned to Mary Margaret holding Emma in her arms. "They're your daughters."

"So you do remember," the Evil Queen slithers to the two. "Then you know why this is your fault," she hissed.

"Regina, what is she talking about?" Mary Margaret looked over to Regina. She could see that Mary Margaret didn't remember who Evie was. The Evil Queen scoffed at this.

Only when Regina heard Lily moaned mom did she break her stare. There was Lily, halfway on Maleficent's laps as she tried to wake her. "What did you do to her?" Maleficent froze for a moment as Lily continued to moan in pain. "What did you do to her?" Her inner dragon started to come out as she yelled at the Evil Queen.

"I took back what is mine," the queen said in a matter of fact tone. Regina knelt down next to their daughter and felt it too. It was the same feeling she felt when she touched Robin earlier that day. Emptiness. Her daughter's powers were missing.

"You monster," Regina rose to her feet with a fireball in her hand. She would do anything to get Lily's and Robin's magic back.

The Evil Queen laughed and waved her hand, extinguishing the fire. "All you are going to do Regina is hurt yourself. You know that," Regina was shocked that the Evil Queen was able to put out her fire. She was strong, possibly stronger than herself.

"What do you want? I know you, you want something," the Evil Queen smirked at this and started circling Regina, Maleficent, and Lily as if they were her prey.

"Well who else knows myself better than me? Think Regina, what is it that you want?" the Evil Queen stopped in front of Regina. Regina knew that the Evil Queen wanted revenge on Snow. Regina didn't want that, so not so likely. Then it was her children. Regina had been so focused on being in Lily's life and finding Evie. She knew that Henry will always love her, and would never leave her. But the Evil Queen just hurt Lily and her daughter was not big on forgiveness, a trait she had gotten from herself. The Evil Queen might had know that this would had ruin her chances with Lily, and by the looks of it, Evie as well.

Then there was Mal. Yes, Regina did love Robin and will always will. But her time with Mal brought back old feelings that she didn't want to acknowledge back in the Enchanted Forest. Something that if she wasn't too bent on revenge back then, would had taken. She wouldn't let Mal go, and possibly the Evil Queen felt the same. However, if she had felt the same, then she wouldn't had hurt Lily. For Maleficent would hurt anyone who would hurt her children.

Regina was out of ideas of what could her evil self would want that she hadn't messed up already. She wished that she was gone and out of their lives. Then it hit her. She wanted the Evil Queen gone. Regina looked at the Evil Queen and could see that they shared the same feeling. They wanted the other person gone.

"Regina," Regina could hear that Maleficent was concerned, and possibly scared. She didn't turn back to confirm her beliefs, but kept staring at her other half. The Evil Queen started to smirk once she knew what Regina was thinking.

"How? We can't get rid of each other. The other will die if we tried to kill one another and I know you don't want to," that would be insane if the Evil Queen did all this work just to kill herself.

"True, but with this," the Evil Queen reached into her pocket and pulled out a red vial, "one of us will get what we want," she handed the vial to Regina.

"What is it?" Regina knew it would be worthless if she tried to examine the vial. It could be anything.

"A potion to undo Jekyll's work. Take this and one of us will be gone for good."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You can't even trust yourself Regina," her other self mocked her.

"She isn't you," both Regina and the Evil Queen quickly turned their heads towards Evie. "You may look like her, but you are Cora through and through. You will never be our mother, but only a shadow of her," her voice boomed throughout the street, defiant eyes never leaving the Evil Queen's. Regina couldn't believe what she had heard. Never in her life was she ever compared to her mother, but looking at the damage that her other self had caused, she couldn't help agree with her. Perhaps her Evil self was even worse. Regina knew once this was over, she would do anything to make it up to her eldest child.

"Silence," the Evil Queen angrily yelled. Everyone screamed out Evie's name as she screamed in pain from the tree limbs squeezing her tighter. At that moment, Regina knew she couldn't run from herself anymore and had to fight. Not for herself, but for her children, for Mal.

"Now you have one of two options, you take this potion and we see who is the better witch. Or I will take my daughters and make them see that I was always the better person for them. Which is it going to be?" Regina knew her answer before the Evil Queen had asked her. She hoped that she was strong enough to stop her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Wind ran past Maleficent as she fly high in the sky towards Evie's cabin. It would had been faster if she would had appeared in the girl's home, but Maleficent needed some more time to think about what she was going to say. She wanted to go with them to this new world, but she needed time to heal and to find her child. Maleficent had no doubt that Evie would be a powerful witch one day, but she wasn't that powerful to find her child in another realm. Not yet at least. Besides, Maleficent wasn't sure that they would still be there. She felt that rush of magic hours ago. For all she knew, Evie, Regina, and Regina's father are long gone. So she search for them.

A glimmer of hope burst through Maleficent's chest as she sees light coming from Evie's cabin. It wasn't bright as it normally would be, but this wasn't a normal situation. Maleficent circles the cabin to make sure that they were alone. One she was certain, she lands in front of the cabin as a cloud of black smoke engulfs the dragon, leaving the woman who was known as the mistress of all evil to many.

Something didn't felt right. The front door was halfway open. Evie was many things, but not that careless. Not when it dealt with this. Maleficent summoned her staff, ready to attack those who were a threat. But Maleficent wasn't prepared for what she saw as she pushed the staff to open the door.

Blood.

Everywhere was blood. All over the ground. On the window where the moon was shining through. So much of it, Maleficent doubt anyone could survive it. Then panic filled Maleficent as she looked around the dimly lighted room . Regina. Evie.

They were nowhere in sight. Maleficent's heart tighten. No, she couldn't lose them. She ran out of the cabin to see if there were any clues left behind. But there was none.

She ran back and threw a fireball at the dying fire and looked. But like outside, there was no clues inside. She called out their names, but was met with silence. Something was wrong. Maleficent quickly transformed into her dragon form and headed straight to Regina's castle. She may had not known what happened to Evie, or even if that was the girl's blood, but Maleficent had to make sure Regina and her father were all right before she would look for Evie.

 **Storybrooke**

As much as Regina wanted to take one last look at her family before she downed the vial, she couldn't. She knew that if she did then there was a chance that she wouldn't go through with this. She had to save them. She hoped that Mal or one of her daughters would end her if she didn't succeed.

She could hear Mal's voice telling her to stop as she raised the glass bottle to her lips. As the liquid ran down her throat, Regina's heart stopped as she heard Evie yelling "Mama don't do it." it had been years since she had been called that. Decades since her child had said those words. Regina blinked away the tear threatening to fall.

But Regina knew she couldn't undo her actions as red light enveloped herself and the Evil Queen. She could feel her other half being put back together to herself. She could feel her other self fighting for control. But Regina swore she would not go down without a fight as she fell into a state of unconsciousness.

 **So what did you guys think? Please tell me in the box below. Seriously I want know. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow the story and I will see you next time.**


	25. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Enchanted Forest- Regina's Castle**

Maleficent quickly appeared in front of Regina's apple tree. Time was at the essence and she could not afford to waste it. She stormed the castle, blasting any of Regina's guards that were in her way. Maleficent knew she should had been smarter about this, but Maleficent wasn't thinking; she had to know what happened.

Once she had reached the doors that lead to the throne room, Maleficent raised her hands and a blast of magic opened the door. Then , quickly, Regina's guards surrounded her, swords in hand. Maleficent was prepared to knock all of them out. That is until she had heard her voice. The voice of her queen. Maleficent looked up to see that her ears didn't deceived her. Regina was alive. There was not a scratch on her.

"Leave us," Regina demanded her guards. Without a word, her men quickly, quietly, walked out of the room. Maleficent was left alone with Regina. A part of her wanted to kiss her and never let go, but Regina wanted none of that. She looked unamused of Maleficent's presence. "If you're trying to talk me out of casting the Dark Curse, then you're wasting your time."

"As much as I would love for you to reconsider, that's not why I'm here," Maleficent tried to matched Regina's tone.

"Oh, then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were all right."

"As you see, I'm fine," Regina shrugged as if she didn't care. "Now if that's it, you may go," she dismissed Maleficent. But Maleficent would not leave. There was something about Regina that had changed. Granted Regina was known to be aloof, but not to Maleficent. Not like this. Even when she stole the Dark Curse from her, Regina was not this cold. There's a darkness in Regina that wasn't there before. Whether it be from the curse itself or something else, Maleficent was unsure of. "Is there something else my dear Maleficent?"

"It's Evie," Regina's expression didn't changed. "There's something wrong, I can't find her," Maleficent tried to explain.

"Why should I care?" Maleficent couldn't believe what she was hearing. Regina didn't care about her child. That didn't sound like her. Something was wrong. Not only with Regina, but with Evie. It wasn't like her to be missing. Especially now.

"Because she is your…" Maleficent voice faded as her eyes landed on the forgotten man. Regina's father stood behind his daughter, eyes cast down. Guilt written all over his face.

Then that when it hit her. No. No it couldn't be. She couldn't be.

"She's my what Maleficent?" Regina asked impatiently. Then Maleficent finally saw it. Regina didn't recognize her own daughter. "I don't know an Evie. Now if you Excuse me, I've had a long day and it didn't help that a stupid witch thought she could kill me," Regina headed towards the door.

"What?"

"A stupid little witch lured me to her cabin and tried to murder me," Regina turned around. "I didn't think Snow had it in her to hire an assassin to kill me. Let alone a witch," Regina scoffed. "She must be that desperate."

"What happened to her?" She asked. Maleficent had to know what happened to Evie. She had to hear it from Regina's lips.

"She died. I had my men kill her," any last hope that the blood in the cabin wasn't Evie's vanished. Maleficent couldn't breath. It couldn't be true. Evie was gone.

 **Storybrooke**

Maleficent couldn't believe this happened. Regina and the Evil Queen are now one. Anyone else would had been filled with glee that the Evil Queen was gone, for now. But not Maleficent. Not when Regina was fighting for her life. She couldn't move as her queen fell to the ground.

"Mother," Evie's voice broke Maleficent from her trance. The young witch broke free from the tree limbs and ran to her mother. Maleficent was torn to run to Regina or stay with their daughter. "No. No. Please wake up," Evie shook the woman.

"Regina," she didn't have to turn around to see Mary Margaret was standing behind her. "Is she-"

"No!" Maleficent snapped her head. "No. She isn't dead."

"Mom I'm sorry," Maleficent held Lily closer to her.

"It's okay. It's okay," she repeated. Maleficent didn't blamed her daughter. Maleficent knew that she and Regina should had told her sooner. If anything, it was their fault.

"I didn't know-"

"I know."

"Mother," Maleficent looked up at her son. "Is there anything we can do?"

Maleficent shook her head. "It's up to her now," she looked over to Regina. She hated that she was so close to her, but was unable to help her.

Maleficent felt Lily get up. She turned around to see Morgan was helping Lily up. Taking this as an opportunity, Maleficent got up and walked towards the mother daughter duo. She couldn't believe it. Evie was alive. She was here. She was safe. If things were different, this would be a happy occasion. But alas it wasn't.

She knelt down besides Regina. Evie looked at Maleficent, no words had to be exchanged to know how much they had missed each other. Maleficent looked down at her beloved queen. "Regina please don't leave me," Maleficent moved some hair out of Regina's face. "Not again," she leaned closer that their lips almost touched. "I love you."

 **Enchanted Forest**

The thought of losing her child was heartbreaking. But the knowing that everything that you loved had been ripped from you was a fate worse than death. Maleficent had nothing left. Her family was gone. Her children were taken from her. Evie was dead. Regina may had been standing right in front of her, but Maleficent's queen was gone. Whether it was the memory spell that changed Regina or that she had killed her daughter, the Regina Maleficent she knew and loved was gone.

"No," Maleficent's voice came out as a whisper, still couldn't believe that Evie was gone. She had just saw her the day before. Heard her voice a few hours before. Pushed her away and now it was too late. She was gone. And she was never coming back.

"Excuse me," Regina asked annoyed and angry.

"No…" Maleficent shook her head. Evie couldn't be gone. Not just like that. Not like her former husband, Marcus. Not like her parents. Not like Arianna. Not like Morgan. Not like her child. She could be gone just like that. "NO!" Maleficent screamed out in pain. She couldn't hold back anymore and let out her inner dragon.

Maleficent summoned her magic and hit anything in sight. She didn't care anymore. Everytime she tried to do good, someone would be taken from her. Well no more. Maleficent didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to use her special concoction to forget the pain. Not this time. She wanted to feel. And what she felt right now was hurt, pain, rage.

"Maleficent stop this," she could hear Regina yell out, but didn't care. She wanted to be selfish. She didn't want to care about anyone else.

"Maleficent!" Regina doged Maleficent's magic. Regina's heart stopped as she saw one of Maleficent's beams of magic headed towards her father. Quickly, with a wave of her hand, a cloud of smoke enveloped the old man, taking him to his room. Where he was safe and sound from Maleficent.

"Enough," Regina grabbed Maleficent by her shoulders, making her freeze in her spot. For a moment, Maleficent could see her Regina. Concern filled Regina's eyes as she looked at her, trying to find a way to fix this. Maleficent wanted hold on to her and never let go. She wanted to hold on to the last bit of humanity she had left.

Then as quickly as it came, it left. Regina clenched her hands around her shoulders as her eyes narrowed. "Look at what you had done," she growled. "Do you know what you almost done?" She yelled.

Maleficent didn't move from her spot. She was just as upset as Regina.

"You could had hurt my father." _At least she still cared about something,_ Maleficent thought. "Say something."

"There's nothing to say," Maleficent closed her eyes. She had to leave. She couldn't be around Regina.

Before she could leave, Maleficent opened her eyes as she felt something around her wrist. Her heart stopped as she saw the cuff. Her eyes locked with Regina's. "I'm not done with you."

 **Storybrooke- Regina's Mind**

Regina's breaths came out labor as she fought the Evil Queen in what felt like hours. She didn't know if she could keep this up. She was so tired.

"Mother No. No. Please wake up," Regina heard Evie's voice. She was trying to hold on for her. She couldn't lose her now that she had found her. It couldn't end this way. There was so much she wanted to say. So much time she wanted to make up.

"Give it up Regina," the Evil Queen laughed. Regina hated her at that moment. She hadn't broken a sweat. "I'm the stronger one out of the both of us," she taunted her. Regina attempted to throw a fireball at her, but it missed.

"Regina," she could hear Mary Margaret's voice. All of this could not be for nothing. She had finally forgave her for everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest. They've come so far.

Then there was Henry. She couldn't leave him. Not her baby boy. There were so many things she never got to see him experience. Henry graduating high school, college, getting married. No she had to keep fighting for him.

"No!" Regina heard Maleficent yell. Regina didn't deserve her. Not after everything she had done to her. She deserved someone better than her. Someone who wouldn't hurt her like she did.

Regina didn't noticed the Evil Queen threw a fireball towards her until the last moment. She barely dodge it in time. "I am better," the Evil Queen smirked with another fireball in hand.

"Regina please don't leave me," Regina didn't want to. She wanted to prove to them she had changed. She wanted to give Lily a life she should had have. Be there for Henry as he grew up. Apologize to Evie for everything she had put her through. Finally give Maleficent the chance she should had toke back in the Enchanted Forest. "Not again," Regina stood up. She promised that she would fight until her last breath. "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina wished she would had told Maleficent this. Then a warm blinding light coming from Regina, filled the room. Engulfing Regina and the Evil Queen.


	26. Sacrifices and Love

**So I have no excuse on why it took so long for me to update. I've been busy and time seemed to escape me. Also, its hard to say goodbye to these incredible characters. I have two more chapters left so bear with me. it will take some time, but it will come.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Evie felt good as she laid there. She didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to sleep five minutes longer. She wanted to ignore the screeching of the tea, saying it was ready.

Wait. That wasn't right. She wasn't making tea. She didn't remember making it. Then again, she didn't remember being sleepy or even laying in her bed.

Evie's eyes shot open as she sat straight up and grasp her chest in pain. Bandage. Her chest and arms were covered in them. Frantically, she looked around the room, trying to see where she was at. Her breath quicken as she did not know where she was.

She closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream and when she open her eyes, she would be back in her cabin.

Once she opened them, she realized she was not in her cabin, but in another. One that had bed full of quilts, a table that had bread and fruits, another table that had a mix of potions and books, and a fireplace that had a screeching kettle.

A lone tear fell as she recalled her last memory.

 **Evie's Cabin-Earlier**

Her heart quicken as she saw the scaly man appeared from the shadows. She had remembered him. He appeared in Maleficent's castle once with her other friends, Cruella and Ursula. Although she had never talked to this man, Evie knew him. He was the one who taught her mother and grandmother magic. The man than many feared and very few tried to fight. He was-

"Such a pretty home you have here," he walked towards Evie and waved his hand in front of her. She let out a gasp as she fell forward. She didn't trust this man, even though she could move again. "Do you know who I am?" He asked as he looked down at Evie's potion.

"I think… the Dark One" Evie said, not remembering his real name.

"You're correct dearie," he replied with a giggle.

"What are you doing here?" There was no way she could summon him, nor did she want to. She knew he was a man that liked to make deals, but she didn't want anything from him, nor nothing to offer.

"You see dearie, I honestly don't care what you do, except if it affects me. And this does," he waved his hand over the table. "I need your mother to enact the Dark Curse."

"Why?" Evie wasn't sure why he would want that. He would be cursed along with everyone else. Didn't he know that?

"That is no concern of yours," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Now, I have a deal for you," Evie shifted uncomfortably. "Let your mother cast the curse, and I will give you whatever you want. Want comfort in this new land? Done. Want to find true love? Can be done. Want your mother all to yourself? She will be the most doting mother you have ever know. Name your price."

Anything. He could offer her anything. There was only one thing she would ever wish for, her family. That's all she had ever wanted, especially now. Evie knew he was a powerful man, could he be that powerful that he could find her little brother or sister and give them back? Could she have the life she had always wanted? Her mother, grandfather, Mal, and her sibling, safe and together without the memory of her mother's past.

"Can… Can you find someone for me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he said with a grin and offered her his hand. "So dearie do we have a deal?"

Evie wanted to say yes. If her family was happy and together, wouldn't that be enough? If Maleficent had her child back, wouldn't that fix almost everything? She owed it to Maleficent to get her child back after everything she had done for her.

 _Evie don't do it. Don't make a deal with the Dark One._ She bit her lip as her grandfather's voice ran through her head. As tempting as this deal was, she made a promise to him that she would never make a deal with the Dark One. Her mother and grandmother both did, and it was never enough for either one of them. Evie didn't want to be like them. There had to be another way.

"No!" the Dark One was taken back at her outburst. "No deal Dark One. Me and my mother will not be pawns in your game," Evie would find her sibling and reunite her family, just on her terms. Without the Dark One.

"You shouldn't had said that dearie," the Dark One growled. Before Evie knew what was happening, the Dark One grabbed a piece of the girl's hair, raised his other hand and a force of magic pushed her on the other side of the room, hitting her head against the window. Evie's hands immediately went to the back of her head as she winced in pain. Her eyes shot opened as she heard the Dark One started to chant. She knew this chant. He was enacting the forgetting spell.

Evie sat there, helpless as the Dark One finished the chant and threw in her hair into the mix. She tried to scream, but couldn't manage it as a surge of magic rushed of her and throughout the land.

"No!" Evie screamed in anger. This monster had destroyed everything she had worked for. All her hopes and dreams of a family was gone like that. How dare he take everything she has worked for. Without thinking, the shards of glass around the young witch began to rise. She let out another scream and the glass flew towards the Dark One.

With a giggle, the Dark One disappeared. Evie let out a gasp as the shards headed towards her mother. She screamed out no. Never in her life had Evie wanted to hurt her mother, and now because of that imp, that was exactly what she was going to do.

Time seemed to stop as the Evil Queen was able to move. Without a second thought, the queen reflected the shards and they came straight towards the fallen girl. Evie raised her arms to protect her face from being cut from the glass. She winced as it pierced her arms, legs, and torso.

"You pathetic child. You think you can hurt me?" Evie lowered her arms and was face to face with her mother. No, it wasn't her mother. All love from her mother's eyes were gone. All she could see was anger and hate. This woman in front of her wasn't her mother, only a shadow of the woman she loved.

"Mother I'm sorry. I…" Evie suddenly stopped as she felt like she was being choked. She reached up to see what was around her neck, but nothing was there. She looked up to her mother to see that she was using her magic on her. A tear escape, whether it was because she was being choked or that her mother was using magic to hurt her, Evie wasn't sure. Her mother had never used magic on her as punishment before.

If Evie could gasp, she would as her mother started to walk closer to her. Then, without warning, her mother plunged her hand into Evie's chest. Only to pull out her heart. Evie remember what her mother did to her friend, Dominick, all those years ago. How she crushed his heart till the only thing left was ash. Evie knew this was her fate as her mother began to squeeze her heart. She let out a cry in pain as she she squeezed harder.

Then it stopped.

Evie looked up to see that her mother looked conflicted. She prayed that deep down, somewhere, her mother was there, fighting for her. Evie let out a gasp as the heart was returned to her. She took a deep breath as she was able to breathe.

"Guards," Evie looked up to see her mother near the door. She could see it. Her mother wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't hurt her. Her mother's guards quickly came in, weapons pointed towards Evie. Her mother started to walk out the door and stopped just before she reached the outside. "Finish her," she said, not turning back and continued to her carriage.

One of her guards came up to Evie, raised his sword over his head and plunged it into her chest. Evie cried in pain. She didn't know what was worse, the physical pain as the man continued to stab her or the betrayal of the mother who had forgotten. Evie couldn't dwell on this for long as she fell to her side and everything became dark.

 **Enchanted Forest**

She knew that woman was her mom, but wasn't at the same time. Either way, it didn't lessen the pain that her mother ordered her guards to kill her without a second thought, that she used her magic to almost kill her.

The sound of a door creaking open on the other side of the room. Her body went ridged as she saw the old man that sent her sibling to another realm enter the small cabin.

"Ah," their eyes locked, "I see you're awake," he closed the door and wiped his hands on his robes.

"You!" Anger filled the young girl. "What?! Where?" She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. Never had she thought she would see this man again, nor did she want to.

"You're in my cabin," he walked towards her and sat on a chair at the end of the bed. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

"How am I? How do you think?" Evie angrily asked. How else would you feel if your little sibling was kidnapped, your mentor wanted nothing to deal with you, everyone who had knew you forgotten you, and oh yeah your mother tried to kill you. Happy?

"I'm so sorry for everything," he looked down in shame, "I had no control over it. I wish I could fix this."

"Take me to my brother or sister," if he was truly sorry, then he would fix it. He would help her wouldn't he?

"I cannot," he shook his head.

"Cant or wont?" She couldn't believe this man. First he said that he was sorry, but refuse to help her and take her to them. Her brother or sister was a baby. At least a few days old she guessed. Evie didn't know how long she was out.

Evie was tired of this man, if she was going to get anywhere, she was going to have to do it alone. She swung her legs out of bed and tried to stand.

"Careful," the old man arm went around her waist as she was about to fall. Why was the room spinning? "You're not fully healed," he sat her back on the bed.

"I don't care. I have to save them," tears threaten to fall. She couldn't face the man and looked down. She couldn't let him see her cry. Her baby brother or sister was the only thing she had left of her old life. She couldn't let them be out there in a cold, unknown world where they would not know their family. She needed to be there for them when their mothers could not. She needed them. "Where's my magic bean?" Evie looked up at him.

"You can't. You can't reach them unless you are part of the curse."

"So you want my mother to cast the curse?" She asked bitterly.

"No, but it is written so it will be," he said forlornly. What did he mean? So it was written so it will be? Who wrote it? And why?

"It can't be. I don't believe you. There has to be another way. I don't want to forget..."

"There is another way."

 **Storybrooke**

As her lips touched Regina's, all she could feel was magic. Her magic, Regina's magic, forming into one. Time seemed to stop as their magic became one. Then like a bomb exploding, their magic touched everything and everyone. Quickly, Maleficent sat up, looking down at her beloved, praying that something would happen.

And as if someone had heard her prays, something did. Regina opened her eyes as she gasped for air. Regina took a couple of deep breaths until her eyes landed on Maleficent. Then, Regina said something she had wanted to say for a long time. "I love you too."

Tears of joy threaten to fall as Maleficent heard those four words out of Regina's lips. Without a second thought, Maleficent captured her lips with her own. _So this is what true love kiss feels like_ , Maleficent thought as Regina's arms wrapped around her neck.

Maleficent knew she could keep going, but stop so Regina could breath. The two rest on each other's forehead. For the first time in her life, Maleficent felt whole.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two look over their shoulders, forcing them to remember they had company. Maleficent wasn't ashamed, she had her family back.

"Regina I'm so glad that you're okay. You are Regina aren't you?"

"Yes Mary Margaret it's me," Regina rolled her eyes as she got up. Maleficent didn't need Regina to tell her that she wasn't the Evil Queen. She could feel it in her soul. Regina offered her hand to Maleficent, which she accepted.

"Mom," Maleficent turned to see her children standing beside each other. Lily looked a little too pale for Maleficent's liking. But with the help of Morgan, at least she was able to stand. Maleficent walked over to her children and hugged them tightly, overjoy that they were all right.

"Regina," Lily looked nervously. "I'm-"

"It's okay. I know, it wasn't your fault," and it was true. It wasn't Lily's fault. The Evil Queen was manipulative. She knew what their daughter wanted and played off of it. Lily didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of this.

"It's just that she promised to get this darkness out of me," Lily tried to explain herself.

"Is that what you really want?" Lily didn't have to say anything for Maleficent to know the answer was yes. Regina walked over to Lily, placing her hand on both of her shoulders. "I know that I haven't been the best mother," she gave a sad smile at this statement, "But I can give you this," Regina closed her eyes and felt a wave of magic pouring out of her and into Lily. She quickly let go of Lily's hands once she felt the darkness trying to creep back into her daughter. Regina refused her daughter to endure the darkness. Never again.

"Regina," Maleficent was the one who broke the silence. Regina turned around to see that Maleficent was shocked at what she had done.

"It's my curse to bear," Regina said without a second thought.

"Ours," Maleficent's hands interlocked with hers. Regina wanted to say know, but looking at Maleficent, she knew that she wouldn't back down. Lily was their daughter. If Regina was going to carry her darkness, so would Maleficent. They had failed to protect their daughter before, Maleficent would be damned if she were to do that again. And if it meant that she and Regina would bear Lily's darkness so she would have a better life, then so be it. It was the least they could do.

Regina gave Maleficent a look, asking her if she was sure about this. Instead of letting her hand go, Maleficent smiled, know that together the two were unlimited. With a sigh of defeat, Regina let the darkness flow from her hand and into Maleficent's. Maleficent embraced the darkness for her daughter, for her Regina. Besides, she didn't mind a little darkness.

Regina let go of Maleficent's hand once she knew she could handle the darkness. A smile crept onto her face as Regina looked better as their share the darkness. She would never let Regina fight the darkness alone ever again. "I don't know what to say," Lily said, still surprised what her mothers did for her.

"Lily," Regina started, "I know that when it comes to being a parent, I'm not the best. Trust me. But I want to try," Regina gave her a genuine smile. "I know that you're all grown up, but can you give me a chance to be your mother. I understand if you don't want me," Maleficent was touched at Regina's words. She knew that she would had been a good mother to Lily, she prayed that Lily would give her a chance like she did with her.

"I already have a mother," Maleficent held her breath as she knew what was going to happen. "But... I can try," that caught Regina by surprise.

"Thank you," Regina looked at Maleficent and saw that this was enough for her.

 **Enchanted forest**

Evie was skeptical of this plan, more so of the man. "So you are telling me that once I go through this door, I cannot come back. I have to wait for you to open the door," she looked at the door that magically appeared in front of her. The old man had told her of this land where she could go and not be affected by the curse. She didn't like this plan, she wanted to go to the land without magic, not a land with untold stories.

"Yes," he handed her a small cup with a mint color liquid. Evie gave him a suspicious look.

"How can I trust you?" She looked down at the drink. She knew this recipe, Evie would use it a few times back at Maleficent's castle. It was to accelerate the healing process.

"I wish I could say you could, but you need to," she nod her head and drank the potion. She felt the affects of the potion immediately and was no longer in pain.

" I will remember?"

"You will not age. You will be frozen in time, but you will remember."

"You sure you will let me out… in twenty eight years. When the curse is broken."

"I promise you will be released when the time is right," Evie walked up to the door and felt her sibling's egg shell in her pocket. She remembered that she was doing this for them. She had to.

"Okay," Evie nodded her head and her hand reached out towards the knob. _I promise I will find you. I will bring you home. Just hold on a little longer,_ Evie made a silent pray to her little brother or sister. It might had not been the best plan, but it was the best one she had. Evie held the shell for dear life and opened the door. The room was filled with a bright light. She stopped for a second, reminding herself that this was for her sibling and that one day everything would be okay.

With that, Evie stepped through the door and entered the Land of Untold Stories.

There was so much Evie didn't know that day. She didn't know that she would not see her family again for another thirty years instead of twenty-eight. She didn't know what adventures lied beyond that door. She didn't know that earlier that day before the old man came back, he confronted the author. She certainly didn't know what the author wrote before he disappeared into the book was that the apprentice had took Evie's magic bean. The author did not want the child to be found and made it so that the apprentice would never be the one to release her from that world. He had trapped the young witch there, no one would ever look for her. No one would miss her.

So it is written, so it will be done.

 **The Black Cauldron**

Evie stood over her cauldron in the back room. She knew what the Evil Queen had done to Emma and knew the potion to counteract it. It was a potion to renter it's victims powerless. She had twenty four hours before the potion would be permanent and Emma would lose her powers. Lucky for her, Evie had most of the ingredients ready in the store. The other few she knew she had, but were in her unpacked boxes and would require some time to find them.

This potion needed sage and Evie knew she had put some out earlier that week. Before she had a chance to walk to the front of the store, the bell over the door rang, signaling that someone was in her shop. Evie took a deep breath, she wasn't in the mood for customers. Besides, the store wasn't open to the public yet.

Once Evie entered the front of the store, her heart stopped. There she stood face to face with her mother. Now she could truly admire how much she had changed, but yet at the same time she was the same person. Evie understood that time had not effect the residents of the Enchanted Forest in this new land. Nevertheless, it was still strange knowing that her mother looked liked she was still in her thirties, but was not.

Even though her mother hadn't changed physically, there was something different about her from the last time she had seen her in the Enchanted Forest. Hope. Love. It took a moment for Evie to realize what it was. Her mother recognized her. She knew who she was.

"Evie," Regina may had said her name in a whisper, but Evie heard it loud and clear. Her mother knew the truth. A part of her wanted to run into her mother's arms like she had done so many times as a child. But something stopped her.

"Sorry I left without saying anything," she apologized. Whether it was that she left after her mother when she awoke or that she left the Enchanted Forest, she wasn't sure. She was just sorry. When did everything started to get confusing? Evie wanted to disappear and think. "I'm almost done with the potion," she said, breaking their awkward silence.

She grabbed a bundle of the sage and started to head back. "Evie," the sound of her mother's voice made her stop. No longer it held the anger and malice it once did in the Enchanted Forest. It was her mother. The same person who would hold her tight in thunderstorms when she was a child. The same person who gave her her favorite blue necklace she had never took off till she had given it to Maleficent. The same person who had promised her that she would never forget her because they would be in each other's heart. She was here begging her to stay. Yes, Evie knew it was her fault that her mother forgot about her, but it didn't make it hurt less. "Please," her mother pleaded for her to turn around.

"I'm almost done," Evie looked over her shoulder and walked away into her back room. She could only imagine what her mother was feeling, because Evie knew that her own heart was breaking. She was conflicted.

Regina's Castle

Maleficent sat there helplessly. True it would had been easy for her to break out of these chains, but where would she go? Regina didn't want her. Her child was gone. Evie was… Maleficent couldn't bear to think about it. It was so surreal. Evie was dead.

She had promise Regina that she would protect the girl, and she had failed. Maleficent could no longer cry since she had no more tears to shed. How long had she been down here? It was more than a week. A month? Certainly it wasn't a year. Maleficent lost count. It didn't help that her prison held no sunlight. She didn't know when the guards would come and give her food as she was asleep when they did so. Probably they didn't want to face a dragon. Even if she was imprisoned.

"So you are awake," Maleficent could hear Regina walk down to her cell, she just refused to look up at her, even when she was a few feet away from her. "Now the question is what to do with you?"

"Do your worse, I have nothing left," Maleficent wrapped her arms around her now empty stomach. Even though time has passed, it still pained her that her child was not there. Her body stiffen as Regina's eyes bored into her.

"What happened to you old friend?" Maleficent cast her eyes away as Regina kneeled down eye level to the fallen dragon. Maleficent want to tell Regina the truth it hurt her. She knew Regina wouldn't believe her. How could she? To tell the person you love that they had two children and one was missing while the other was dead, by her own hands nonetheless. That was beyond cruel. It was worse than the Dark Curse. Maleficent knew that she would never tell Regina the truth. She loved her too much to do that.

"I won't kill you," Regina stood up, know that she would not get anything out from Maleficent.

"How merciful," Maleficent spat. Regina was taken back only for a moment. But what she did next surprised Maleficent even more.

With the wave of her hand, Regina opened up the cell door and walked up to Maleficent. Gently, Regina took Maleficent's chin and lift it so that Maleficent's lips were inches away from Regina's. "No a majestic creature like you should never lose her power." But it was too late. Maleficent was under Regina's spell the moment she first laid eyes on her. As their lips touched, she closed her eyes as memories of the two of them flooded Maleficent. From the moment Regina came into her life to all those secret visits to her castle. Maleficent didn't want this to end. She didn't want to let go.

But like all good this, their kiss did end. As she opened her eyes, Regina was stoic. As if the kiss meant nothing to her. So much for wishful thinking, of course Regina wasn't her true love. With that, Regina stood up. "Never again," with that Regina turned and started to walk away.

"What are you going to do?" Regina used her magic to shut the door and didn't look back. "Regina! Regina!" Maleficent yelled as she crawled to the door. Maleficent's heart broke as another person she loved walked out of her life. All hope was lost, for the woman she loved was gone.

By nightfall, Maleficent felt a surge of dark magic coming for her. Not long after, a black cloud enveloped everything around her. Her blond locks flew everywhere as the wind picked up. She shut her eyes as the cloud surrounded her her. All she could think about was her child, Evie, and Regina.

When she opened her eyes once more, Maleficent was in a dark cave. She couldn't understand why Regina would send her here. She tried to move and quickly realized that she wasn't in her human form, but in her dragon one instead.

She closed her eyes, waiting for her magic to come forth and transform her back into her human self.

Nothing happened.

She tried again, but with no avail.

She desperately tried again, with no luck.

Maleficent let out a roar as she realized that the person she loved the most trapped her in her dragon form in this cave. She could never escape.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years. Maleficent lost count. All she could do was recount the past and where she went wrong. How she could had prevented this or how she could had saved someone she cared for. How she hated herself for still loving Regina even after she had trapped her.

Regina would visit her everyday and tried to talk to her. Maleficent would look away, couldn't bear at what they had done to each other. There were times she would want to comfort her queen when she grew tired of the curse, but she couldn't. She could only hear her beloved, but never speak. It tore Maleficent that she could be so close to her, but yet could not help her. She could see the regret in Regina's eyes for doing this to her.

Regina's visits lessen once she had told Maleficent that she had adopted a child. Maleficent couldn't bear to look at her when she had heard the news. She knew it wasn't Regina's fault, but all she could think about was their child and Evie.

If neither one of them were stubborn, then they would be a happy family with their children. Evie, more likely, would have a family of her own and their child would be soaring through the sky, happy and free. Maleficent couldn't hate the child, she just wished it was theirs.

It wasn't until many years later where another woman would come to see her. That woman fought Maleficent valiantly. That woman killed Maleficent. With her dying breath, she prayed that her child was safe and happy, wherever they may be.

 **So... What did you guys think? Tell me in the box below and I will try to update as soon as possible. And yes, I realize this is a very long chapter. You guys deserve it for waiting this long.**


	27. Only You

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long delay, But I am back with the second to last chapter. Time flies by. So for the long wait comes a long chapter. Again, I want to thank those who had favorite and follow this story and myself and to those who had written a review or two on this story. Yes, I do read them and they encourage me. So for the last chapter I wanted to do something different. If you have any burning questions about this story or any previous stories, I want you to leave a comment about it and I will try to answer it. The reason for this is that I know the true ending and I might had forgotten to write about it in the story, or stories, and I want to address it. So please, if I forgotten anything, tell me. Again thank you for everything guys! You motivate me to go on.**

 **Land of Untold Stories- Thirty Years Ago**

It's been almost a week since Evie had left the Enchanted Forest and she was lost. The portal did not open to a village or a town, but in the middle of a forest. Since then, she had been wandering aimlessly, hoping that she would find any signs of civilization.

She looked up at the sky and knew that she should start finding some firewood and a place to rest. Her hand unconsciously wrapped around her necklace she had made shortly after her arrival. It may had not been as beautiful as the one her mother had given to her, but it was just as precious, as it held the only clue to her sibling. The dragon egg.

Evie carried on, knowing that one day she would meet them.

It wasn't until another hour till she stumbled unto a small cabin. It looked old, the plants in the front was overgrown and unkempt. It was dark inside, as if no one had been there in a long time. Evie took this as a good sign and decided that she would stay there for the night. It was a good thing that she had found the cabin as dark clouds started rolling in. Quickly she walked up to the cabin, not wanting to be caught in the rain.

However, before she could walk to the front door, she quickly took a few steps back as a wall of fire appeared before her. She felt her magic build up in her hands as she looked around to see who was responsible. Evie let out a gasp as she heard a mighty roar from the sky. Her eyes locked on to the source of the fire.

It was a dragon. One that was black and orange. Evie fell back as the dragon swooped down and headed towards her. She quickly got up and ready to fight. She didn't want to, but if she had to, then she must. Time seemed stand still has the dragon stared her down. At first she thought it was trying to scare her- it was working- but that wasn't the case. It took a moment for Evie to realize that he was staring at her necklace. More precisely, the dragon egg.

Then a cloud of orange smoke engulfed the dragon and soon left only a man. One that looked like in his thirties, but his dark eyes looked hard and cold. One that a person who had live a long life would wear. She wonder how old he really was or how long had he been there.

"You're a dragon," he said more like a question. His head still hung high as he was trying to intimidate her.

"N-no," Evie answered. He sneered at her and disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke. Only to reappear in front of her.

"Then why did you have this?" He grabbed the dragon egg. "What dragonling did you skin for this?"

"W-what? No! I did no such thing," Evie defended herself. He growled in response, not believing her story. He sneered once more as he started to head back to his cabin.

"I seek shelter," he stopped at his door as she yelled out to him. She didn't want to stay with him, but the rumbling of thunder reminded her that rain was coming. And she doubt that she would find another cabin before the rain started.

"And why should I let a thief stay here?" He turned around, giving her a cold stare.

"I am not a thief," Evie said offendly.

"Intruder," he corrected himself.

"I didn't know anyone lived here," Evie tried to justified herself, but the young man let out a sigh of annoyance. "I am sorry. I did not mean to enter your house without permission. Will you permit me to stay one night and I will leave tomorrow morning," thunder roared throughout the sky, followed by a flash of lighting. "Please sir, all I ask is shelter from the rain and nothing more," Evie pleaded once more.

"I have no food to offer," he replied coldly. "You may sleep near the fireplace and be gone in the morning, even if the storm is still raging. Oh and one more thing. No magic," he turned back and walked into the cabin, leaving the door open for her. Without giving him a chance to reconsider, Evie quickly headed inside.

A door slammed before she had a chance to thank him. More likely to his room. Evie took this time to look around the cabin. A fireplace with the fire roaring on the other side of the room. A small table near a window on the left side of the room while on the right lead to a hall towards the door that just slammed.

Evie closed the door and huddle towards the fire to warm herself. She knew this was going to be a long night as the thunder roared again. She took a deep breath and laid down on the ground, trying to get some sleep.

And sleep came to her for a few hours. That is until she heard someone talking. Not just someone, two someones. Both men, but neither was her host. She kept her eyes closed, pretending she was still asleep. One of them asked if she was the dragon. The other said no. That the dragon he followed was a blonde hair male. Her host.

Quietly, Evie got up from her spot as the two men head down the hallway to the man's room. Without a second thought, she raised her hand and a blue flame appeared. She yelled out to get the burglars attention. Their face went pale as they saw the flame. She threw the flame over their heads as a warning, hitting the door. The two scrambled pass her to escape. But Evie didn't let them go that easy. She followed them to the front door and threw another blue fireball near their feet.

She watched them flee into the forest. Knowing that those two were lurking nearby, Evie knew she wasn't going back to sleep that night.

She swiftly turned around as she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. It was her host, and from the looks of it he wasn't to happy. Evie opened her mouth to apologize for breaking the no magic rule, but he put up his hand to stop her.

"Why?" Was all he asked. Evie gave a confused look as she didn't know what he was talking about. Why did she break the rules or why were those men there?

"Why did you do that? Why did you attacked them?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Evie didn't have to think about it. The men were there to either steal from him or harm him. Yes, the man was cold, but that was his home. You don't break into someone's home. Especially a dragon's home. That was suicide.

"One of them said that they followed you here."

"Stupid humans," he shook his head. Evie's brows grew together, confused on what he meant. "They truly believe that if you take a dragon scale that it could take you to another realm," he scoffed and sat at one of his chairs near the table.

"That's preprosperous," he raised an eyebrow when she said that. It reminded her of Maleficent. "Everyone knows that if you want to go to another realm is with a magic bean or a curse," the man chuckled at that before he smirked at her.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Evelyn. But everyone knows… knew me as Evie," she had to stop herself as she had to remember no one remembered her.

"Do you want to be Evie?" His question caught her off guard. She han never given it thought.

"I… I do not know," she shrugged her shoulders. A part of her would always be Evie, she knew that. But maybe this new land was a chance for her to start over like she wanted to. She could be stronger, a better person so when she found her sibling she would never leave them again.

Her host offered her the other seat on the other side of the table. Nodding her head she accept it. "The name is Morgan," he introduce himself.

From that night on, both their lives changed for the better. Soon Evie discovered that Morgan was Maleficent's son and he learned that not only the girl was his mother's apprentice, but they share a sibling. Since then, they vowed to protect one another no matter the cost.

 **Granny's**

The dinner was busy as another celebration was held. The Evil Queen was gone, the curse the Evil Queen had place on the Charmings was broken, and Emma had her powers once more. Man, this town really do like their parties. Not that Maleficent mind at the moment as she carried her grandchild. Her heart swelled as he happily talked about some bear that love honey. He looked so much like Morgan when he was that age.

The Charming clan was surrounded by all their love ones, excitedly telling the others what had happened that day. A small smile appeared on Maleficent's lips as Jocelyn talked to Lily. She had to admit, Maleficent really liked her son's wife. She was kind and wanted to help Maleficent and Regina to get Lily to talk to them. And it didn't hurt that she was a dragon as well. Not that it matter, she trust her son's judgement. As long as it wasn't Briar Rose.

Speaking about Regina, Maleficent looked around the room to see Regina was still missing. Regina excused herself a while ago and hasn't return yet. Maleficent wanted to go to her, but she couldn't leave Marcus. Especially since Jocelyn was trying to get Lily to talk to her.

"Hopes he's not a handful," Morgan came from behind, offering to take his son. Marcus jumped into his father's arms, excited to see him.

"Not at all dear. He was a perfect angel." Morgan chuckled as he set Marcus down.

"Any luck?" He looked back at his wife and sister. Maleficent stayed quiet. She wanted to be hopeful and say yes, but didn't want to get her hopes up. Morgan could sense this and placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay. She loves you. She wouldn't be hurt if she didn't."

"Where were you?" Maleficent asked, trying to change the subject.

"With Sophie," it was odd hearing Evie being called that name. Maleficent couldn't believe she was right under their nose this whole time. Speaking about her, she wasn't at the party either.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's at her shop. She wanted to know if Lily would be still interested in working there. I think I'll wait a moment."

"Did she said anything about Regina?"

"I can't say," he said hesitantly. "But she misses you. You should go see her," Maleficent nod her head. He was right. Evie was like Regina. They may seem like they were brave women, but scared of getting hurt.

"Pooh," Maleficent looked around the diner when she heard her grandson's voice further away from her than what she liked. Her eyes locked onto the little boy as he held onto a stuffed bear with pride. More likely belonging to the little girl, who looked about his age, standing right next to him.

Maleficent took this moment to look for Regina. She took one last look at Lily and Jocelyn. From the look of it, the two of them seem to getting along well. Something inside Maleficent told her that everything was going to be okay.

When she exited the diner, she didn't had to look hard to find Regina sitting at one of the tables. As she approached her, Maleficent could see that Regina mind was somewhere else. She followed Regina's gaze to see that she was staring at the only shop that still had it's light on. The Black Cauldron.

Instead of sitting right next to her as she originally planned to, Maleficent came behind Regina, wrapped her arms around her waist with her chin resting on her shoulder. However, Regina was too gone to notice this. Maleficent hated Regina like this, it reminded her of their later years in the Enchanted Forest.

"It's going to be okay," She gave Regina light squeezed. She wasn't going to leave Regina alone, not this time.

"She didn't want me there," Regina finally said after the two had been in silence for some time now.

"You know that's not true," Maleficent said. "Evie loves you," She may had not known what happened earlier in the shop, but the one thing Maleficent did know was that young witch loved her mother. She remembered the way her eyes lit up when Regina would visit them at her castle. And when Regina was away, Evie would talk about how she wanted to practice her magic so she could protect her mother. Even when she grew and learned the truth about Leopold's death, the one person she worried about was her mother. The reason Evie wanted to leave the Enchanted Forest was for Regina.

No, Maleficent refused to believe that her former pupil didn't want her mother. Scared and hurt probably, but she still loved her. Maleficent had to see her. She unwrapped her arms and walked towards the shop.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to go see her," Maleficent stood there hoping that Regina would join her. And just like she suspected, after a few moments, Maleficent could hear Regina getting up from her seat. Then soon, her hands intertwine with Maleficent's. Maleficent looked up to see that Regina was still scared. With a reassuring squeeze to her hand and smile, Maleficent lead the way to the Black Cauldron.

 **Land of Untold Stories- Twenty Years After They Met**

Since that fateful night, Morgan continued his mother's worked and became a mentor to Evie. Although to the rest of the world, they were brother and sister. With that, Evie decided to change her name in memory of her faithful handmaid, Sophia. Evie might be dead and forgotten to the rest of the realm, but that didn't mean that Sophia had to be as well.

Everyday, the two worked on her magic. And with each day, her powers grew stronger. Especially when it came to brewing potions. There were those who would seek her if they had ailments. She asked no question and was glad to help. She felt important. Although Morgan didn't mind that Sophia, Sophie he would like to call her, like to help others. What he did mind was strangers coming to his home.

So one day he took Sophia to his hidden cave where he had his horde. Jewels, coins, and treasures, most made from silver, filled the cave. Like mother like son. As Morgan collected some coins, three gems caught her eye. Sapphire, onyx, and amethyst. Seeing this, Morgan gave the three stones to Sophia as a gift. She happily accepts the stones.

When they returned home, Morgan told her that he had found a small shop in the town near by where she could help people. The two agreed that it was time for them to have a change. Sophia would make the potions and Morgan would handle the finance.

The night before the two left for the city, Sophia declared that she wanted to change her appearance. Morgan asked her why. She replied if she truly wanted to start over, then she really wanted to start over. Morgan suggested a glamor spell, in case she would ever want to change back to her old self.

Using the three stones he had given her, which was now apart of her necklace with her sibling's egg shell, Morgan placed the spell on it so it would change her appearance.

The morning that they were to leave, Evie took one more look at herself in the mirror. Her mother's dark hair. Her blue eyes. She knew once she put on the necklace, it would be gone. Any trace of her former self would disappear. Hesitantly, she placed the necklace around her neck. Once she let go, there stood another girl around her age. One with pale skin and dark wavy hair. Her famous sapphire eyes were replaced with hazel. At that moment, Evie was gone. Only Sophia remained.

...

It didn't take long for the two to settle into their new home and shop, the Black Cauldron. People from around the realm would come and see her if they were in need. Shortly, the two had to make their own garden to have ingredients on hand.

It was a couple of months after the move Sophia began to notice a certain red head woman would come by the store every day and talk to Morgan. She let out a chuckle after the woman left and Morgan gave her a confused look.

"She likes you," Sophia teased.

"What? That's absurd," Morgan was flabbergasted.

"That she likes you? Why not brother dear?"

"Sophie she doesn't like me like that," Sophia rolled her eyes. "She's just a customer."

"Of course. One that comes in everyday to talk to you."

"And to you," he tried to defend himself.

"All right," she threw her hands in defeat. "But know this, just because time is frozen and does not move on here, does not mean we should not either," she said, referring to the Briar Rose incident. With that, Sophia went to the garden to retrieve more herbs.

It took while, but Morgan realized that she was right. And he was glad that he had followed her advice, for a few years later that customer became his wife.

Their ceremony was small, only consisting the bride, groom, Sophia and the priest. Neither the bride nor groom wanted a big wedding. After the ceremony, Sophia came up to the two and offered them their gift. It was a potion. Not just any potion, but one that would allow the couple to have a child. Sophia had been working on it for a long time and the ingredients were extremely hard to come by.

However, the price the two would had to pay for this was that they had to leave the town forever. If news came out that Jocelyn was with child, they would be hunted down. It wasn't until a year after they were married they decided they wanted this. So the two moved back to Morgan's old cabin and started their family.

Sophia was happy for them. After all the two of them had went through in their lives, they deserved a child.

She stayed in the town and was the sole owner of the shop. She grew anxious as the twenty eight year mark drew near. Sophia remember the apprentice promise to release her and her search for her sibling would begin.

Yet time came and went and the apprentice never appeared. Hope and faith began to lessen as days turned into months. Months turned into years. The point where she was about to give up all hope was the same time four strangers from another land came into the Land of Untold Story. Soon after, Sophia woke up in a new land. A land that was known to have no magic, except for one town in Maine.

 **Black Cauldron**

Regina was nervous to go into the store. Instead Maleficent went in without her. All Regina could do was look into the store window to see what was happening. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she knew that Maleficent was calling for Evie. Regina's chest tighten as her daughter didn't come out. Perhaps she didn't want neither her nor Maleficent in her life. Maybe she was happier without them. Without her.

The idea that Evie was better off without her kept going through her mind until she saw her. There she was, her little bird, standing at the top of the staircase, coming out of a secret passage. Regina let out a breath she didn't notice that she was holding. She looked beautiful. Time had not affect her daughter. Her chestnut hair was tied to the side. She wore a white long sleeved cotton shirt under her leather corset top. Tan riding pants and leather boots completed her outfit. She looked like the same girl who would want to go riding with her. Except her eyes. It did not have the same shine it held once before. It was duller and Regina knew why.

Playing with her necklace, Evie walked down the steps and towards Maleficent. Regina wished she knew what she was saying. Well she could. All she had to do was go inside. Yet, Regina couldn't.

To many, Maleficent was a scary dragon, but Regina knew differently. Maleficent loved fiercely and she didn't hold back. Like now. Once Evie reached the bottom of the step, Maleficent quickly grabbed onto her, not wanting to let her go. Tears start to form at the edges of Regina's eyes as she saw a few escape Maleficent's.

Evie was taken back at this at first, but slowly her arms went around her former mentor and she rested her head on Maleficent's chest. The two stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let go of the other.

Regina felt like she shouldn't be spying on them during this intimate moment. She didn't belong in her daughter's life. Look at her. She didn't need her anymore. Evie had started her own business. She wanted to help people and she does. She helped Lily, Emma, hell even the Charmings. She learned more about potion making than Regina. Evie had everything Regina couldn't give her. She had people who loved her and a chance of a good future.

As much as Regina despise to admit this, it was a good thing that Evie wasn't part of the first Dark Curse and went to the Land of Untold Stories instead. Living the same day over and over again, Evie would had not been the woman she was today. Hell, even if Regina did remember her during the curse, her daughter wouldn't had been happy.

Regina looked up to see that Maleficent and Evie had move to the stairs. The two were sitting on the third step from the bottom. Regina knew this was a mistake coming here as tears started to fall from Evie's blue eyes. Regina knew she was the reason for those tears.

Maleficent held the young girl in comfort and let her cry. Regina knew that she had to get out of there. She had to leave. If she wanted Evie to be happy, then she couldn't be there. With a deep sigh, Regina put her hands in her coat pockets and walked towards the sidewalk. She knew it would be easier if she were to magic herself far away from the shop, but where would she go?

Not home, it was Henry's night to stay with her. She didn't want to go back to the party, she wasn't in the festive mood. Definitely not to the Charmings or Emma's house. Maybe her vault. That sounded like a good idea. She would put a protection spell so no one could come in. She just needed to be alone.

Before she had a chance to use her magic, Regina stopped as she heard her name being called. She quickly turned around to see Maleficent and Evie standing in front of the store. Even with the dimly lit light at the front of the store, Regina could see that her daughter's eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Regina," Maleficent called out again. No point in hiding now that she had been caught. Regina walked back.

Normally, as of late, Regina couldn't get her eyes off of Maleficent. But not tonight. No instead it was focused on her daughter who was fiddling with her necklace. Regina's stomach tighten with each step as she knew what was going to happen.

Maleficent took her leave, knowing that Evie and Regina had to talk about this alone. Once Maleficent was gone, the two stood in silence, unsure who would say something first.

"Evie," the words finally escaped Regina's lips.

"Mother," it was bittersweet as she said this. There was no bitter in Evie's voice, but for as long as Regina could remember, her daughter never called her mother. It seemed to formal, and unlike Evie.

Regina was going to say that she was proud of the woman her daughter became and understood that if she didn't want her to be in her life she would understand, but she couldn't. When Regina looked at Evie, she could see herself. A person who was scared and nervous, one that had been hurt before. Someone who wanted to be loved.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," Evie said before Regina had a chance to speak. "I'm so proud of you. You two are finally together. You have your happy ending," she smiled. Regina missed that smile so much. "And I know that I am not apart of it. So I wish you two the best,"

"Evie," she stopped her in her tracks as she tried to go back inside. "Why would you think that? Why don't you think you're part of my happy ending," Regina placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She had no idea why her daughter would ever feel that way. Some of her most cherished memories are of her.

"Because you are better without me," Evie gave a shrug before she turned her head to look over her shoulders. "You gave up your vengeance for Snow and accepted love," she gave a sad smile. "Without me," Regina's heart broke when she heard this. It hurt even more when her own daughter couldn't even look at her.

"I… I am the reason your heart went dark. I am the reason you became the Evil Queen. I was not enough," Evie's voice began to crack. Regina didn't mean this. None of this was true. She wasn't the reason why Regina choice hate over love, that was her mistake. Her stupid mistake that she still paid for to this day. She never wanted her daughter to feel that she wasn't enough. She was.

"Yes you were," Regina turned Evie around and placed both of her hands on each of her shoulders, making sure she was listening to her. "I don't know how much you remember about that night, but I do. I was not going to cast the curse because you asked me not to. I was going to do that for you," Regina gave a small smile. She remembered that night. It may had been a horrible memory, but it was a great one as well. She had found her daughter, Evie wanted to start over with her, to give Regina a second chance. And that was what Regina had always wanted, to be happy.

"And I made that forgetting spell and you forgot that you loved Mal," Regina had to stop this. She couldn't allow Evie to blame herself. It wasn't her fault. If she continued down that road she would be no better than… her mother… herself. No, she couldn't Evie make the same mistakes she did. Regina had to do the one thing her own mother didn't do when she was alive. Apologize.

"And you. I broke my promise and I forgot you. I'm sorry Evie for everything. I'm sorry I forgot you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry that I made you feel that you weren't enough for me because you are. You, Henry, Lily, and Mal are enough for me. More than you know. You have nothing to be sorry about," Regina saw a twinge of hurt when she mentioned Henry. She knew she should ask about that, but not now. All that mattered was Evie and how she knew that she loved her.

"And I'm not upset with you either, I'm proud of you," she smiled that made Regina smiled. Regina knew that it would be a lot of work so they could have the relationship they once had, but she would do it and make it stronger. For Mal. For Lily. For Evie. "But I need more time," Evie took a step back and Regina's hands fell. "For the past thirty years, the one thing that had been on my mind was reuniting Mal and Lily. And now, I don't know what to do. I didn't think that far ahead. Please just give me a little more time," Evie seemed so small as she hugged herself.

"For you, always," Regina knew she was being bold, but damn it they both needed it. Regina walked closer to Evie and wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tight. "I love you my little bird," Regina whispered her nickname into her ear.

"I love you too mama," Evie's arms went around Regina and hugged her back. Regina's heart swelled. For a moment, she had her daughter back. She had her baby girl back.

When she let go, Regina didn't see the witch who had her own shop, but the same five year old who would run to her room during thunderstorms. The one who saw her as a hero. Without a second thought, Regina kissed her daughter's forehead. Once her lips touched the top of her head, a light formed and went throughout the land, followed by a burst of magic.

True love kiss.

Once the magic was gone, Evie slowly opened her eyes, looking confused as Regina. But it wouldn't be like that for long. They heard people coming out of the diner to see what had happened. But there was one voice that stood out from the rest.

"Evie… Evie," the two turned to see Mary Margaret on the street. Then, Regina could see it. They remembered her. They remembered Evie.

"Snow ," Evie stepped out of Regina's arms and walked hesitantly towards her. But, Mary Margaret was impatient and ran and hugged her little sister. Then, more and more people Evie knew back in the Enchanted Forest came up to her and hugged her as they missed her.

It took a moment for Regina to notice Maleficent was right behind her, holding her from behind. "See, I told you that it would work out in the end." Regina smiled and nod. When Maleficent was right she was right. It did work out.


	28. You'll Be In My Heart

**Hi guys! I know it has been a while, sorry. I got a new job and it is hectic but I love it. This is the final chapter. Before we continue, I want to say thank you! Thank you for everyone who had follow me and my stories. Thank you for going through this journey with me. I love Maleficent, and wished that they would explore more of her story. I love dragon queen pairing, not to say I don't enjoy other Regina pairing, but I think we all can agree that we want her to be happy, she deserves it.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who had review on both this story and Dragon Heart. It's really encouraging that you guys like my ideas, my interpretation, and even my original characters. I love writing Evie/Sophia, Morgan, Jocelyn, Marcus, Daegan, J.R., Alex, Kristen. They and my other characters from the WOEE stories had help me grow as a writer (ie. Nyssa, Anna, Aria). And you the reviewers with your encouraging word help me continue my stories, their stories. And sadly, like with most stories, they must end. I will miss them all and I am happy that they got their "happy ending".**

 **I want to give a shout out to my last reviewer Paupus. Yes I do read all the reviews. And Thank you for saying that I have originality in my work, I really strive for that. I hope Paupus is reading this.**

 **And Finally, I want to thank the readers. Yes you the readers. Even the ones that don't favorite or follow, but still click on the story when you see that I added a chapter. (I do the same as well). Knowing that there is people around the world reading my stories and keep coming back is an amazing feeling. Thank you.**

 **And for those of you who is still reading this author's note, this is my last story on this site. I love writing fan fiction. Without this site, I would never have the courage to express my ideas and showcase my creativity. I will always be thankful of that. But, I know that there is some stories left unsaid. So if there is a demand for one shot shorts for either this story or dragon heart, there is a high chance I would be willing to do that. I would need you to PM me and from there I would have to see if I can make it work in their worlds. The thing I will not do is smut/lemon. If you haven't notice, I don't feel comfortable doing that, so I won't.**

 **Again, thank you so much and now on with the story.**

One Year Later

Regina came home with a newly boughten ring hidden in her purse. She knew this was right, Maleficent was right. Henry may had been the reason she wanted to become a better person, but Mal was the reason why she wanted to stay that person. Regina admit, their relationship wasn't all flowers and rainbows, and Regina was glad that it wasn't. Regina could see that Mal still had that fire inside of her that attracted Regina. Yeah sometimes Regina was on the receiving end of it, but how they made up was so worth it.

But it was more that attraction when it came to Maleficent, it was acceptance of what she did and her forgiveness. Regina had told Mal of what had happened in the last thirty years and Mal had shared her stories. Regina felt awful that she had trapped Mal in that cave and was surprised she didn't go insane. If she could time travel, Regina would have a few moments she would redo; trapping Mal was one of them. Maleficent knew that Regina was going back into the dark part of her mind and she had to stop it. Maleficent had told her that she forgave Regina for everything. For casting the curse and locking her up, for pushing her away. Maleficent knew first hand what pain and revenge can do on a person. Mal promised that she would never leave Regina, that this time she was stronger.

Regina loved that about Mal, she had the ability to make her feel that she was special, even when she had done wrong. For such a scary dragon, Maleficent had the biggest heart.

Granted, Maleficent had told Regina that she would never forgive Snow and David for what they did to Lily and how they were indirectly the reason Evie was gone. However, she agreed not to seek revenge on the Charmings for Henry's sake. Maleficent had grown to care for the boy and would not want to harm him. So she let the Charmings be. Maleficent avoided them at all cost unless it was necessary.

Regina shook her head as she heard laughter coming from the living room. Setting down her purse on a table in the hall, she followed the laughter. Her smile beamed at this perfect sight, Mal was playing legos with her grandson. The two had build a castle and two dragons flying around it.

Regina crossed her arms and leaned on the doorway taking in this perfect sight. This is what she wanted. She wanted a family. She wanted to be in Mal's family. She wanted to wake up next to her everyday, to hopefully have a chance to raise a child with her. To be hers and only her.

Marcus yelled Regina's name when he finally noticed her. He ran up to her and threw his small chubby arms around her leg. It reminded her of Henry when he was that age. Mal greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

Maleficent offered to watch Marcus for the night as her son wanted to take Jocelyn out. The two were making lasagna as Marcus continued to play with his legos in the living room. They shared about their day and how Maleficent had taken Marcus to the park before she went to see the girls at their store.

"I was thinking-"

"A dangerous pastime I know," Regina teased as she finish washing the bowl they used to make the cheese stuffing.

"You're so funny dear," Mal said sarcastically. "But in all seriousness, I think we should have a big dinner. You know with you and me, the girls, Henry, Morgan, Jocelyn."

"Not a bad idea, but what for?"

"Just because. We all have been busy lately and I thought it would be a good idea."

Maleficent wasn't wrong. Morgan had been slowly teaching Lily about the family business and planned to start teaching magic at the high school. There were many children in Storybrooke that had a magic background, but haven't pratice it. He wanted to help them to learn to control it instead of fear it. As for Lily, she was really good when it came to numbers and was learning about magic from her family. Evie, being her main teacher. Henry had been focus on school and helping out Snow and David with their barn. So maybe a dinner was something they need.

"I think it is a perfect idea," Regina wiped her hands on the dish towel as she walked over to Maleficent. Regina trapped Mal between the island and herself. She leaned closer, lips barely touching. "My dear Maleficent," her eyes closed as she claimed her lips. She could feel one of Maleficent's hands pulling on her hair while the other pulled her in closer. Regina moaned in response. How was she this lucky?

Maleficent was the one to break the kiss and excused herself before things got heated. She went to go get Marcus in the other room. Regina's phone went off as she removed the lasagna from the oven. It was a message from Lily.

 **So did you ask her?**

Regina rolled her eyes and replied no not yet. Lily was just impatient as her mother. Before she put the phone down, Lily asked why not.

Regina chuckled as she wrote that she wanted it to be perfect.

Regina's phone went off once more.

 **Mom, this is Evie. I really think you should ask her soon. I have seen the both of you in love ever since I was a child. You love her and she you. And if you need any help, Lily and I would be glad to offer our assistance.**

 **Yeah we will**

This made Regina smile. She had to admit, when she and Mal first became a couple, she was worried about if her children would be accepting of their relationship. Henry was all for it as long as she had her happy ending. Lily was more guarded, more because she wasn't use of having a family who was very affectionate, but the relationship didn't bother her. Morgan was very protective of his mother, so it took some time for Regina to win him over. As for Evie, she was glad that they were finally together.

Regina replied that they would talk about later that week. She placed her phone back into her pocket and carried the lasagna to the dining room. She raised an eyebrow as Marcus came running into the room with Maleficent nowhere in sight.

"Gina, I'm sorry I knocked down your bag. I didn't see it," he looked down sheepishly.

"Were you running?" she cut him a small piece of the lasagna, already knowing the answer. Marcus stayed quiet. "I'm not mad at you. I need you to be more careful. Understand?" She placed his plate down. Marcus furiously shook his head.

After Regina helped him into his seat, she set out to find Maleficent.

Regina went down the hallway and suddenly stopped at mid step, staring at Maleficent. Regina's purse was on the ground with everything spilled out. Maleficent was knelt now with a blue velvet opened that held a interwoven golden band that held a ruby stone in the center. Tiny diamonds surrounded the stone. Maleficent couldn't take her eyes off of it as tears slide down her face.

This wasn't how Regina wanted to propose, but this would have to do. She walked towards Maleficent and knelt in front of her. Regina touched her hand and Maleficent's eyes snapped up and looked at her.

"Regina," Maleficent said breathlessly. Regina smiled at her and wiped the tear away.

"Mal," words didn't need to be exchanged as Maleficent nod her head yes. Regina took the small box away from Maleficent and removed the ring. Regina slid the ring onto Mal's finger. It fit perfectly. Just like Mal.

Three years later

Maleficent watched her wife as she was putting on the finishing touches of her make up. Looking back from where she started, she knew she didn't deserve this. A stepson who had just graduated high school. A son who was very protective of his family, especially his wife and two sons. Two daughters that ran a successful apothecary business. And an amazing wife.

As she thought about this, Maleficent unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. On cue, she felt a kick. A smile crept on her face. She wasn't sure if it was her son or daughter, but one of her twins had just kicked. It was becoming more common as she was closer to her due date, but it still amazed her her.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked as she put on her earring. Regina was worried, that was sweet. Maleficent nod her head.

"Your child just kicked me."

"My child?" Regina placed a hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt. "Well my dear, it takes two to tango," Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips. Maleficent didn't know how she could do that? Make her feel beautiful when she felt huge.

"Mom," both Regina and Maleficent's head shot up as they saw Lily standing at the doorway. "We were right Evie. They were making out," Lily called out to her sister who was downstairs. "You two need to hurry up, Henry's graduation party is about to start and me and Eve aren't going to play hostess," she huffed and walked away.

"She gets that from you," Maleficent intertwine her fingers with Regina's.

"No my dear, that's all you," the two walked hand to hand downstairs, excited for what the future holds for them and their growing family. But the one thing they know to be true is that no matter where they are, they will be in each other's heart.

 **Song inspired for this chapter: Perfect, Ed Sheeran. Home, Shoshana Bean. And You'll be In My Heart, Wilemjin Verkaik version. I highly recommend listening to them, they are really good. Especially Shoshana, she is an amazing person.**


End file.
